The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan
by Rae the demiQuing
Summary: Time loops with the rebel crew! Wacky shenanigans and insanity in general follow as Ezra tries to keep HIS sanity. Meh, at least it's hardly ever boring. Title is a joke. COMPLETE - being adopted
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! If you've read the summary, you probably know what this story is about. Time loops! Just so you can have a general idea, let's explain the basics:**

**Time loops are a phenomenon that happens because the computer running the multiverse, Yggdrasil, crashed. To preserve the universes the adminestrators set everything on a time loop. Meaning a sort of Groundhog Day situation except... much longer. It depends on the loop. There is always one person looping, the Anchor. The Anchor (in this case Ezra) starts looping first and then people start looping depending on their connection to the Anchor.**

**Obviously, this means Ezra loops alone at first. **

**I own nothing, not even the idea of time loops, so don't say I do cuz mua could get in trouble. **

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chapter 1**

**1.1**

Ezra blinked.

"Dangit, not _again!_" He groaned. "That's it, this is the fourth time I've restarted my life! I'm gonna go crazy if I don't do something different."

He ended up walking to town with a few (possibly illegal) objects and selling them (on the black market) for an obscene amount of money. That done, he got started on equipping his tower with computers.

A few months of online courses and he'd be ready for whatever would come his way.

* * *

"I'm very honored to have you come by," Ezra forced a fake smile as he showed the Empire's representatives his 'public' base.

Somehow he ended up starting an online business, which got the attention of a lot of people… Most notably the Empire. It had taken a year or two for the business to really get on the intergalactic market but once it did his advanced security systems and firewalls were all the rage.

The classes he'd taken covered a lot of things, but he'd taken pretty well to computer programming.

As in, _scary_ well.

In no time he was designing complex computer programs and giving people advice on how to keep their personal systems safe and protected. A few big time business owners had offered to buy his 'products' but they'd never understood that he did everything for fun. It was only when one of them tried to steal his ideas that he realized it wasn't a good thing to be well known.

So he'd found someone willing to market his stuff but still keep his personal life private, making it so that he didn't have to sell everything he made like the others had wanted. At the same time he took all the profits because it was a private business.

Blue Time Corporations was a _very_ profitable company.

Meaning that he had everything he wanted and a lot of things he didn't.

Such as the Empire trying to buy out his company.

Now with how ginormous and influential BT Corps was there was no way they could succeed in forcing him into anything. But at the same time he was very well known as having a neutral stance when it came to the Empire.

Being so important in up and coming technology because of his programs, Ezra's manager had suggested very convincingly that he needed to stay on the good side of the Empire. At the same time they both agreed on not supporting the Empire either (Ezra had made sure his manager was pro-rebellion) because, well, it was the _Empire_.

So Ezra had to play nice and NOT follow his every ingrained instinct to toss the Empire representatives out of his house and set his security systems to 'vaporize'.

"The honor is ours, Mr. Bridger." The man in the lead practically purred. "We are glad you've allowed us to view your systems working at their finest."

Ezra resisted a roll of the eyes. After the first lifetime he'd gotten really good at acting and every ounce of skill was going into this 'visit'. He proceeded to show them around and demonstrate some of his security systems, not directly noticing when one of the woman left the group to wander around herself but instead feeling it with the Force.

He decided to just let her do whatever. Things were getting boring anyways, Ezra never thought he'd miss being shot at while on the run from stormtroopers.

* * *

A few hours later he dodged a laser and bolted away from the group at a dead sprint.

It figures the Empire was trying to blow him up and make it look like an accident. Seriously though, he was the _expert_ on security systems. And not just firewalls either. Did they really think he wouldn't notice the woman trying to plant a bomb?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tablet, using it to section off parts of the building so they couldn't escape. Again, _programming_ _genius_, his bases had some really fun surprises hidden everywhere.

He was about to walk into his main security room but stopped in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow as the people in the room froze.

"So, I'm guessing you're here because of the bomb too?" He said dryly as they stared at him in shock.

"Um, look, I think there's some sort of misunderstanding here-"

"Oh no worries," Ezra walked into the room and waved them off as he went straight to a computer. "I know who you guys are and I know you didn't put the bomb there."

'_Is there some sort of cosmic plan that I meet up with these guys?'_ He thought to himself as the rebels stared some more.

"You do?" Zeb asked and scowled when Sabine hit his arm.

"Mmhmm," He hummed as he clicked rapidly on the keyboard. "Rebels, against the Empire, probably heard 'bout the Empire's plan to blow me up, really wish I'd heard something about that earlier by the way. You know you guys are actually kind of famous. Though the symbol is a dead giveaway."

"Step away from the computer." He stiffened when he felt a blaster at his back.

"Well at least you guys aren't idiots like they were." He shrugged and pointed to the screen where the representatives were milling around angrily in a small room. He turned around to see Zeb's rifle pointed at him. "Look, I'm not going to turn you guys in or anything okay? My company might be neutral but I hate the Empire."

"Wait, _you're _Ezra Bridger?" Hera asked with wide eyes. "You're just a kid!"

He shrugged again, ignoring the blaster poking his chest. "A kid who really _really_ likes programming. I don't really care about the company or anything that comes with it, I just ended up really well known and had to protect my stuff after a few people tried to take it from me." Hera gave Zeb a look and smacked the rifle down.

"Can we get back on topic please?" Kanan said slightly irritated. "Look, you're in danger from the Empire. Since you don't support them they're going to target you. Things like this? Bombs? Bombs are going to be the least of your worries if you stay neutral. The Empire doesn't like the people it wants on different sides."

"I can take care of myself. Plus, I know you just want me away from the Empire so that they don't force me to make things for them." He gave a defiant glare at them all, trying really hard to not succumb to instinct and poke at Kanan through the Force bond. He'd learned that no matter how many times he went through the resets he always kept the bond with his master, even if the other didn't know it.

"That's not the point." Hera interjected with a sideways look at Kanan. "The point is, you're not safe, here or anywhere else the Empire knows about. We can help you to a place that _is _safe, we do things like this all the time."

Ezra nearly smiled at the motherly twilek, he'd missed that in the past couple of years since his last restart.

"I'll go with you…" He trailed off, looking thoughtful and more than a little mischievous. "…_If_ you let me be part of your team."

"No way!" Zeb growled automatically. "We can't have some spoiled brat running around getting in the way-"

"What he means is, it's very dangerous and not the place for someone who's inexperienced." Hera cut the lasat off.

"I'm _not_ inexperienced, trust me on that." He snickered slightly. _'Oh if only they knew…'_ "Plus, you guys could use someone as good with computers and security as I am. Not to mention the Empire _has_ bought a few of my products and nobody knows them as much as I do."

"Uh huh, and what exactly can you do? I bet you don't even know how to use a blaster," Sabine snorted from underneath her helmet.

"So you think." He crossed his arms. "Either way, if you leave me here I can hide myself perfectly well and you guys would still be paranoid the Empire could get me. If you take me with you I get to stick it to the Empire, you guys get an expert hacker, _and_ you don't have to worry about the Empire getting their slimy hands on me."

Ezra waited confidently as they looked at each other, their eyes eventually settling on Kanan to make the decision. He had them right where he wanted them.

Kanan frowned in thought, thinking carefully. Ezra knew that even if he personally didn't want him along, he didn't have much of a choice. And wouldn't regret it later, much less after he revealed his talent in the Force. Which he _would_ be doing. He did NOT like having to pretend the bond didn't exist after having it for several lifetimes.

"I don't like it, but you don't exactly leave us much choice." Kanan shook his head as Zeb gaped.

"Kanan, you can't be serious! He's a freaking _kid!_"

"He's a kid who was smart enough to maneuver us into a corner." Sabine noted with a bit of respect in her voice.

"Thanks." Ezra grinned as he turned back around to the computer. "Just give me a bit to grab my bag and we can leave. _Those guys_ aren't leaving that room anytime soon." He pointed to the screen where they were still stuck in a room as he tapped wildly at the controls. With a final, decisive click a small panel opened and flipped out a small stick. Ezra grabbed the USB and unplugged it, erasing most of the systems functions as he went.

"Did you just sabotage your company's entire mainframe from the inside out in a manner of seconds?" Sabine asked, slightly awed.

"Yep." He popped the p and flipped a hidden switch on the wall. A compartment opened and he pulled a backpack out, slipping it on along with his heavily upgraded energy slingshot. No way would he ever stop using it, though the dang thing was near useless until he'd put some actual electrical power behind it. "I'm ready." He turned to them and raised an eyebrow at their surprise. "I've been waiting for something like this to happen for _years_." He nodded.

Seems like he was off to be a rebel. Again.

_'It'll be fun seeing if anything changes this go around.'_

* * *

**1.2**

Ezra yawned as he walked into the kitchen, still tired. This loop was driving him up the wall but he was _not_ going to miss a meal, dangit!

It seemed every one of the crew members were picture perfect representatives of a sitcom, being over dramatic at best and just plain idiotic at worst. Ezra swore if anything even near a musical or dance number started happening he was jumping ship and using his company's funds to live luxuriously on planet Tatooine. It was supposedly nice when you were looking to get away.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked when he saw Kanan and Hera arguing very loudly over what they would be eating for breakfast.

He turned around to leave the room at the same he rolled his eyes. A very _bad_ sitcom.

A few seconds later he turned back around and yanked a box of frozen waffles out of the freezer before stalking back out, the two arguing people not even noticing him.

Another weird thing was that they had some really out of place foods onboard for a ship, but Ezra wasn't complaining on that.

Now where did he leave that torch? He'd have to heat the dang things up to eat them and shooting at them with his slingshot was very likely not going to work very well… Plus the last thing he wanted was to let them melt and get soggy, soggy waffles tasted horrible…

* * *

**1.3**

"I can see clearly now the rain is gone!" Ezra sang loudly as he stepped over a puddle in the street, ignoring the stares he was getting. "I can see all obstacles, in my way!"

The others just facepalmed and remembered how weird their youngest crew member was.

* * *

**1.1: Ezra was bored. Bored loopers do one of three things: learn something new for once, blow something up, or prank someone.**

**1.2: I figure growing up on the streets would make him unhappy to miss a meal once he started getting them regularly... Plus, variant loops. They're usually kind of strange.**

**1.3: AKA: The pranking someone stage. Really, he's just gotten bored again. I'd imagine he's spent the entire loop song-quoting.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 2**

**Wow, you guys really like this story. ^^ Awesome!**

**Here's the next chappy, thank you to Hamsa Medhat, DieOnYourOwnDeath, Maddening Tumult, and the two a****nonymous Guests for reviewing!**

**[Disclaimer]**

* * *

**2.1**

Ezra couldn't stop the sigh.

Without missing a beat he turned straight around and refused to scream. Because Dangit, this particular one had happened in at least half of his repeated lives! He was used to this by now!

"Chopper, not gonna happen."

The droid whistled disappointedly and flicked off the hologram.

"Listen, I know you like your pranks and all but you _could_ try some new ones out," Ezra suggested carefully.

Chopper whirled angrily and waved his arms around.

"Whoops." Ezra facepalmed. "Riiight, I only just met you guys by now… Okay, so, don't blame me if I explain this wrong, I only heard this once from that time the dragon looped in…"

* * *

The next loop, Ezra gleefully reached into his pathetically tiny pocket dimension (every looper learned to make one at some point) and pulled out a USB.

"Yes! It worked!" He grinned as he plugged it into a computer he'd stolen and codes popped up. "Chopper is now a looper! Kind of… okay it's more or less a technicality, but still! Someone else in my loop is Awake!" He fistpumped and then realized something. "Dangit, I haven't met them this loop yet… Aw man! I can't upload his memories to his frame yet!" He pouted and sulked.

The computer warbled in a familiar tone.

"Oh shut up Chopper, it won't take long for me to be able to upload you to your frame anyways. I always Awake only a few days before I meet you guys."

* * *

**2.2**

Ezra watched with an evil smirk as the Inquisitor stalked the hallways of the ship.

So he thought he could mess with Ezra's mind in his dreams huh? Well Ezra was about to show him why you don't mess with the Anchor of your loop! Even if you aren't looping!

Ezra let a snicker out and the Inquisitor whirled angrily.

"Where are you boy?" He hissed angrily. "I don't appreciate having to play hide and seek with my prey."

"The better question would be…" Ezra trailed off as he let the mindscape shift into something else. "Where are _you_?"

The Inquisitor froze in shock. The boy was simply a Padawan, he shouldn't be able to tell this was a mindscape, much less be able to change it!

He then twitched when he found everywhere to be pink. And covered in ribbons. And confetti. And balloons, lots and lots of balloons.

"You see, I met this really weird creature a little while back. She _really_ liked parties." Ezra shrugged. "Oh, that and she gave me permission to use her as a mental defense."

"Hi!"

* * *

Ezra woke up and immediately started _giggling_, not caring if it was undignified or not. No bad guy could stand up to the insanity that was Pinkie Pie!

"Uh, kid? You okay?" Zeb stood up to look at the top bunk with a worried expression.

Ezra just giggled harder.

* * *

**2.3**

Kanan sighed and rubbed his forehead. This kid was getting on his nerves big time.

They'd stopped at Lothal to get some supplies and had run into a mute kid stealing from the Empire. They couldn't just leave him, especially once they learned he didn't have parents.

But he was incredibly annoying even without the ability to talk.

He made these weird signs and got aggravated at them when they couldn't understand him. When they tried giving him a name because he couldn't tell them his he repeatedly made raspberry noises until they gave up. When they left him alone for more than a few minutes he set up pranks everywhere, Chopper was the only one who really enjoyed _that_ since the droid rarely fell victim to said pranks.

He was a good kid, just... incredibly hard to deal with.

And now Kanan had walked in on the kid levitating a bowl and various cups around the kitchen, Chopper cheering him on with whistles and beeps.

Inwardly Ezra cackled hysterically at the dumbstruck look on Kanan's face when he saw him using the Force so easily. He waved at him with an innocent, eager smile and pointed excitedly at the objects floating everywhere. He wasn't _really_ mute; it was just a hilarious prank that he'd started and couldn't seem to stop.

"Um…" Kanan couldn't seem to form the words needed. This loop Ezra hadn't 'discovered' the lightsaber, so he didn't 'know' about Kanan being a Jedi. It had also been ridiculously easy to upload Chopper's loop memories and fill him in on the prank.

The droid had far too much fun corrupting Ezra the past few loops.

* * *

"Dangit, no! That's not what you're supposed to do! _Chopper!_" Kanan yelped loudly as he ducked a fruit.

Ezra doubled over in silent hysterics and then ducked another fruit. He gave Chopper a mock glare, but then couldn't help the silent snickers as Kanan had to duck the next one. He gave the laughing Zeb a thumbs up as he continued supplying Chopper with ammo.

* * *

Ezra smiled at his team minutes before the loop ended. He sighed sadly, Chopper whistling slowly at him in agreement.

The droid wheeled over for Ezra to copy his memories for the next loop, the other members of the team watching the two in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Sabine asked, Ezra closing his eyes trying to remember that feeling of _belonging_.

He grinned sadly at them.

"By the way, my name's Ezra." He said seconds before the loop ended.

* * *

He Awoke and leaned against the wall of his room in his tower, gasping as he laughed sadly. Their faces had made the trouble of pretending to be mute for a whole loop _entirely_ worth it.

The smile slowly fell as he remembered them. But then it rose again when he thought about what he could pull on them this time around.

* * *

**2.4**

Ezra gaped in shock when he Awoke.

"Karrabast." He moaned, trying to pretend his voice wasn't several octaves higher. "I've heard about these loops…" 'Erza' sat down on the edge of her tower and pouted in the face of a beautiful sunset. "At least I get to see what female lasat look like, I've been wondering about that…"

* * *

**2.5**

Ezra was sitting in his tower at a computer, having a vacation loop as the mysterious unknown owner of Blue Time Corporations, a revolutionary company that made high tech programs and only sold to certain people.

The Empire was definitely _not_ on that list of people.

At this point in the loops he was more than capable of creating his company out of nothing and then running it all by himself in secret. Nobody knew who he was. Nobody.

But that wasn't what was important at the moment. What _was_ important was the fact that Kanan had just poked him through the master padawan bond.

This meant that #1 the never before had happened and Kanan had discovered he had the bond with someone he didn't know or #2 Kanan was looping.

Ezra cautiously poked him back, feeling confusion and a twinge of terror in his master. When he responded with a surge of comfort Kanan filled with relief.

_'E-Ezra?'_ His eyes widened. Kanan had _never_ stuttered before. He realized why when he felt the desperation from the bond.

_'Don't worry Kanan, I can explain everything. I'm guessing you're on Lothal if I can feel the bond this clearly?'_

Ezra shook his head with a snicker as Kanan practically started babbling. He felt a little guilty for laughing at him though, he was just as terrified his first few loops.

* * *

A few hours later Kanan had snuck off to his tower and listened in awe as Ezra told him about the loops.

"So, time is broken."

"Pretty much."

"And you're a… 'stabilizer' so that our… 'loop' doesn't crash?"

"Yeeep."

Kanan rubbed his forehead. "I… I'm not sure I can handle this…"

"You get used to it." Ezra shrugged. "Oh hey, you know BT Corps? That belongs to me, by the way. I've had various versions of the thing made over the loops."

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to something like _this_…" Kanan groaned.

* * *

"Did you really have to tell them you were a full Jedi?" Kanan hissed to Ezra later.

"Hey, I'm older than you by like, fifty times over by now." Ezra defended himself. "I've been your Padawan for hundreds of lifetimes, there's not really anything left for me to learn!"

Kanan blinked. "I… didn't think about that. It's just-"

"You remember me as your Padawan." Ezra smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not all _that_ different. I'm just… possibly a little insane from having to repeat time over and over."

Kanan facepalmed.

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me _Chopper_ was looping before me?!"

"It's a technicality, he's not actually looping I'm just carrying his knowledge over each time, but yes. He was looping before you."

"Oh come on!"

* * *

The Inquisitor grinned maliciously but then froze when a pie smacked him in the face.

"Out of my mindscape!" Ezra yelled rather absentmindedly. He was too busy concentrating on the fact that Kanan was in his mindscape too.

"You will regret such a move, boy!" The Pau'an hissed murderously but then was hit by a party cannon as Ezra's Pinkie Protection activated.

"What the heck?" Kanan stared as a pink… something (pony?!) popped into existence and started terrorizing the Pau'an.

"Oh right, your first loop… she's a mental representation of a looper from a different loop." Ezra snickered as cake popped into existence. "The Inquisitor tries doing something with my mind at least once every three loops, I finally just did this so that I could have some fun with it." He waved at the now different mindscape as the Inquisitor tried frantically to withdraw from Ezra's mind.

The next morning the rest of the crew was worried for their Jedi members because they couldn't seem to stop laughing hysterically every time they saw the color pink.

* * *

Kanan knew that the loops had changed his padawan. He knew that even though he looked exactly the same there were just some things that were completely different about Ezra.

Sometimes it was more evident, such as when he used credits earned from his company to pay for things that they needed despite Hera's objections. Or when he actually used his computer skills to hack into Empire databases or security systems.

He rarely made mistakes and even then Kanan knew they were mistakes that he had made in 'baseline' and that without those mistakes certain important things would not happen.

But sometimes he acted like the same Ezra that Kanan taught in that first loop, so long ago for the kid but such a short amount of time for him. Sometimes Ezra would pull simple little pranks on Zeb or Chopper that reminded Kanan that the loops hadn't changed his padawan very much when it came down to the basics.

A lot of the time Kanan couldn't help but wish the loops didn't exist, because there weren't supposed to be do-overs in life. It just wasn't natural for things to happen over and over again.

But then Kanan saw the things Ezra had done with his knowledge of the future. He saw the catastrophes that Ezra averted and the miracles he was able to help along.

It was moments like those that Kanan felt like their roles were reversed and Ezra had become the master, Kanan the naïve padawan following along in confusion. Then again, when it came to the loops that really was what it came down to.

Ezra knew so much more than he did. Ezra knew strange little pieces of information here and there that Kanan couldn't ever understand how he would remember, there were so many things.

"Hey Kanan?" He was brought out of his retrospection by Ezra appearing in the doorway of his room. "Think we could spar?" He tapped the lightsaber hanging on his hip (the lightsaber Kanan didn't even want to know how he'd gotten).

"Sure Ezra." He smiled.

No matter his feelings on the loops, he wouldn't trade this for anything.

* * *

**2.1**

***Pocket dimensions are pretty much a way for loopers to carry things between loops.**

**2.2**

***This gets annoying after so many times. You can't blame him for having a little fun with it.**

***This was also spawned by how many fanfictions there are of this. **

**2.3**

***Ah, pranking nonloopers. **

***He could try pretending to be blind and use the Force to 'see' things around him. Who knows, that might actually be possible.**

**2.4**

***The evils of genderbender loops. XD**

**2.5**

***At this point Ezra's stuck between thanking god he's not all alone anymore and hysterically laughing at the fact his and Kanan's roles are reversed.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Before I get started I have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT to make. I've recieved a few comments regarding this story being connected to the Infinite Loops project.**

**This is not in ANY WAY associated with any other fanfictions. I learned about the concept of time loops through these fanfictions but this story is entirely based on my ideas and my ideas alone. There might be a few unconscious similarities but this story takes place in a different 'Yygdrasil'.**

**With that out of the way, thank you to ShepardisaBOSS, DieOnYourOwnDeath, Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne, Guest (anonymous), Sammycpink, and Grochek1 for reviewing last chapter!**

**[DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER] (Wait... didn't I do one of these up there?)**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 3**

**3.1**

"Oh my God." Kanan gaped at the wings on his back.

"While we're here you might want to learn to say 'oh my Celestia'." Ezra snickered as he flexed his own wings easily.

"I'm a horse. No, _we're_ horses." Kanan couldn't think straight. This WAS. NOT. RIGHT.

"Ponies." Ezra corrected. "To be more precise, alicorns since for some reason that's what Jedi compare to."

Kanan continued to gape. "I don't… I… Please tell me I'm dreaming this. Please make this a really _weird_ and _freaky_ DREAM."

"Sorry, nope. Crossover loop. It happens a lot." Ezra laid a comforting wing on his shoulder. "I'm not being very helpful about this, sorry… Just breathe master."

"I'm a freaking _pony_…" Kanan whimpered in shock.

"Well _this_ is going to be a very eye-opening loop…" Ezra sighed.

* * *

**3.2**

_'Kanan I need someone here to help me right now who knows that I'm not insane.'_

Kanan blinked as Ezra talked to him through the bond. It was rather strange since it was a lot earlier than Ezra usually Awoke, but he grew worried when he felt the fear and terror from his padawan (screw the loops, Ezra would always be his padawan even if he'd surpassed him in skill a long time ago) leaking across the bond despite him trying to keep it hidden.

_'I'm on my way, it'll take me a while to sneak away from Hera though.'_ They were currently searching for supplies.

_'I don't care. Tell her you feel some sort of 'disturbance in the Force' or something. I need help __**now**__.' _Kanan was scared now, Ezra was full on panicking right now and he needed to get to him _ASAP_.

He stiffened, Hera noticing, as images slipped past the strong mental control Ezra had developed from a violent flashback on the other's part.

"Kanan? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly as he took a deep breath to keep control of himself.

"I… feel something, some_one_ through the Force…" He winced as the images began filling with blood.

"Are they hurt or something?" Hera was all business now.

"Maybe, I don't know. I need to go _now_." He rushed off through the crowds, not caring if Hera was offended or not. His padawan was _hurting_ and he needed to get to him.

It took far too long for him to get to Ezra's tower and climb his way up and inside.

"Ezra?!" He found every light in the tower on as blindingly bright as they'd go, otherwise everything perfectly normal. "Ezra!" He followed the terror pulsing through the bond and found him curled up in a closet and shaking in horror, eyes glazed in the midst of a flashback. "Ezra, come on snap out of it!"

He didn't try touching him, knowing from the images being flung through the bond that it would only send him into a panic. Instead he pulsed comfort and safety through the bond, trying to pull him out of his mind. It took several minutes before the surges of emotion drew Ezra out of it enough that he could look up (albeit dazedly) at him.

"K-Kanan?" He whispered as he trembled violently.

"Don't worry Ezra, I'm here, it was just a memory. That's all over now." Kanan said soothingly, still pulsing positive emotions through the bond. "Whatever happened you're okay, you're safe now and you're not alone. I'm here for you." Kanan managed to lay an arm on his shoulder, slowly pulling him out of the closet. Once Ezra had regained enough sense he followed shakily until they were both sitting on a couch.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I couldn't handle it, I-I j-just…" Ezra sniffed, still trembling violently.

"It's okay Ezra, I'm here for you. I'll _always_ be here for you." Kanan was surprised when Ezra hugged him tightly with a sob.

"B-but you weren't, y-you couldn't be…." He cried as Kanan's eyes widened.

"Shh, I'm here now okay? I'm here now and I swear I'm not going anywhere…" He'd heard from Ezra before about loops where he wasn't Awake. He'd already hated not being able to be there for his padawan, but situations like this made it even worse.

All he could do was hold him and help him pull himself back together.

* * *

**3.3**

"Morning dad," Ezra said on reflex, taking note of the nearly imperceptible eye twitch. "You look kind of loopy today."

"Yeah, must have Awoke on the wrong side of the bed or something." Kanan said in response, sitting down to the breakfast table.

"You're talking all weird, dad, are you okay?" Sabine asked curiously from the stovetop.

They were living in an old farmhouse on what seemed to be a technologically stunted planet, with their widowed 'dad', a 'maid' that he'd hired years ago to help take care of them who'd become part of the family, and a 'hired hand' to help them with their farm work. Needless to say Ezra found it fascinating to see what Hera and Zeb looked like as humans.

"I'm fine, Sabine." Kanan's eye nearly twitched again and Ezra mentally cackled at the fact that he got to call him _dad_ finally.

"So, _dad_," Ezra knew from the slight glare he was sent that Kanan knew he was teasing him. "What's on the chore list for today?"

* * *

_The next loop…_

"Sooo…" Ezra snickered at the full on eye spasm.

"NO."

"Oh come on, _dad_," Ezra cackled at the expression on his face.

"NO Ezra. N. O. NO!"

* * *

**3.4**

"Hey Kanan, where's Ezra?" Zeb asked as he played against Chopper in holochess.

"No idea." He paused when he realized what that meant.

"Exactly." Zeb groaned. "I don't want to _know_ what he's up to this time…"

Chopper beeped and whistled. _'And he left me out of it?'_

Kanan facepalmed.

* * *

"This is your fault." Sabine muttered to Ezra as the stormtroopers searched the alley. "How'd we even get here anyways?"

"I have no clue." Ezra lied. "But you have to admit, the looks on their faces was priceless."

"…" Sabine gave in to the urge to snicker at the memory. "Yeah, you're right… But I still blame you for getting us into this mess."

Ezra shrugged. "Hey, think you could get us up on the roof?"

"Maybe, but we'd be seen going up."

"Not if we use this." Ezra pulled out an egg.

"What do you-" Sabine's helmet automatically scanned the egg and informed her of the chemical mixture inside of it. "Oooooh, oh that's awesome. Very awesome. You're showing me how you made this."

"_These_," Ezra corrected and showed her two more.

She grinned underneath the helmet. "Go for it, I've got a flashbang grenade for added effect." She pulled out a small rounded object.

He grinned too.

Seconds later loud bangs and flashes of light filled the alley, thick clouds of a purplish smoke obscuring all sight. The two figures escaping by rooftop were never even noticed.

Hours later everyone on board the Ghost was morbidly curious over where their resident (organic) prankster had disappeared to. Hera had noticed Sabine was missing too, so went to her room to check on her.

"You have to be really careful, don't want to crack it." Ezra was sitting at her mixing table leaned over next to an egg sitting in a stand. Sabine was leaned over next to him doing what looked like pouring something into it. They were both wearing shirts covered in soot, thick gloves _also_ covered in soot, and protective goggles worryingly covered in soot as well.

"Do you think we could work some colors into it? Maybe make it so that the smoke stains things?" Sabine paused in her pouring and looked inside the tiny hole, pouring a little more.

"That's a great idea! We could make a few extra batches of the powder and see if it reacts to paint first, then try powdered paint…"

Hera turned around, not wanting to know what was going on. Plausible deniability.

* * *

Ezra pulled an egg out of his subspace pocket with a grin. It had been several loops and he hadn't had a chance to use the smokebombs he had Sabine had made since.

But now was his chance!

With a cackle he threw it down and watched in amusement as the stormtroopers below the roof he was on became engulfed in thick pink smoke. It took a few minutes to fade away, but once it did he fell backwards in laughter as their armor was stained a hot pink.

Next to him Sabine gaped in shock.

"Where did you get that?!" She whirled to him as he cackled madly.

"I, uh, I made it." He snickered.

"No, _we_ made it! You remember everything too!" She accused as she pointed a finger at him.

"Woah woah woah, you're looping?" He stopped laughing.

"Looping..?" She gave him a strange look.

"That's the actual name for everything repeating the way it has been…"

"Yeah," She slumped in relief. "You mean I'm not going crazy?"

"Oh no, you probably _will_ go crazy at some point, but you're not yet." Ezra grinned. "How many times do you remember?"

"Only the original time and the one before now where we made those," She admitted, pointing to below.

"Oh, well, for me it's been a few since but that's not important. How did you hide it?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, the last time was so… _weird_, I mean, _you_ acting so… crazy. It just made everything so surreal I thought it was a dream. But now I guess it's not." She shrugged with a frown.

"Um, what just happened?" Hera asked Kanan quietly in confusion. He chuckled.

"It's a _loooong _story Hera…" He shook his head. "But I am glad there's another looper…"

"What?" Zeb blinked. "You're not making any sense, what are we missing here?"

Kanan sighed. "Great, my first multiverse talk and you guys aren't even Awake…"

* * *

It was awkward at first because both Zeb and Hera weren't looping, but once Chopper was able to verify that no Ezra, Kanan, and Sabine weren't suffering from mass hysteria the two nonloopers had to deal with some very strange things.

For one, Ezra refused to pretend the whole thing had never happened like they had asked. For another it was really strange seeing Kanan acting up just as much as his padawan had previously, with Ezra acting up even _more_.

Luckily for them Sabine was just as confused most of the time.

* * *

**3.5**

"You're kidding." Sabine was in Ezra's room pacing back and forth. "I'm not sure whether to laugh or scream in frustration."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Ezra nodded. "I've never literally replaced Kanan before, which brings up the idea of whether we just switched roles with Kanan and Hera or there are going to be new people entirely." Ezra even looked like Kanan did, with the same hair and everything. The only thing was that it was still _him_, just in Kanan's style.

Sabine was actually a twilek like Hera, again dressed in the same outfit as her. "Oh gosh I hope not, I don't want to _know_ what will happen with Zeb…"

"Only one way to find out, you know how Kanan and Hera first met him." Ezra shrugged. "We're literally in the right time to see."

"Are you serious?" She stared at him.

"Yep."

"Ugh, at least you already uploaded Chopper's memories…"

* * *

Sabine tried so very _very_ hard to not facepalm when she saw Hera as a human in her own armor, but lost the battle.

* * *

Ezra full on burst into laughter when he saw a teenage Kanan dressed like him.

"Oh go ahead laugh it up." Kanan scowled at him.

"What's going on?" Zeb whispered to Hera.

"I have no idea, but remember something similar happened when I joined?" She whispered back.

Sabine just shook her head at Ezra's antics as he kept laughing at Kanan.

* * *

"I hate you." Kanan growled as soon as he saw Ezra the next loop.

"Oh come on, you made a great me!" Ezra cackled.

* * *

**3.1**

***I had to. I'm sorry for any nonbronies out there but I HAD to.**

***Also, Kanan has probably only had a handful of loops at this point. This is really really shocking.**

**3.2**

***I felt the urge to write some angst, and the loops are pretty bad sometimes... I don't know what his last loop was like.**

**3.3**

***While Kanan admits he and Ezra have a father/son relationship he gets annoyed whenever Ezra tries calling him dad. Ezra spent the entire loop just digging it in that he could get away with it.**

**3.4**

***This happened rather randomly... I wanted to have some NonAwake Sabine bonding with Ezra time, but then it evolved into her looping.**

***After I wrote this I started to ship Ezra/Sabine. Not exactly sure why. But there will be some in the future of this story. You have been warned. It WILL be a thought out thing though.**

**3.5**

***Again randomness. But you have to admit the mental image is hilarious. :P**

* * *

**Thank you guys for all the love for this story! Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick little bit of info for you guys, I actually have about, oh, say FIFTEEN chapters already prewritten for this story since I was procrastinating about actually posting it. So any suggestions are sadly not going to show up anytime soon... But I love to hear them anyways!**

**Thank you to agui0388, Paint the wolf (Guest), Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne, Guest (anonymous), StoriesOfANobody, majishan, and Dragonfan47 for reviewing last chapter!**

**To the guest reviews:**

**Paint the wolf: I've already written some genderbenders... They'll pop up soon I think. ;)**

**Guest: Indeed, I think everyone busted a rib while reading that one. XD**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 4**

** 4.1**

"What in the world is going on in here?" Hera gaped as food was thrown everywhere.

She yelped when Kanan pulled her down to hide behind the table, which had somehow been flipped on its side to be used as a shield.

"Food fight, don't ask us how it started we have no idea." Kanan used the Force to throw a guava back over the table.

"How'd you guys get a guava?!" She said with wide eyes.

"No clue!" Ezra hollered from the other side of the kitchen where he and Sabine were flinging food over at Kanan.

"Come on Hera, loosen up a bit!" Sabine poked her head into view just in time for Kanan to nail her with a pie. "Oh come on!" She whined. "I only just got the gravy out of my hair!"

Hera was frozen for a few minutes as food kept flying everywhere that was definitely _not_ in the ship's cupboards the last time she checked. Eventually she couldn't help but laugh hysterically and join in.

"If I'm going crazy at least I can have some fun doing so!" She called as she chunked a cupcake at the other side.

"That's the spirit!" Kanan laughed and handed her another.

* * *

**4.2**

"It's not the same!" Chopper whined. "I wanna be a droid again!"

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Look on the bright side, now that you technically have an actual soul I won't have to keep uploading your memories."

"YESSSS!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to Awaken in the factory and cause our lives to be living hells…"

* * *

**4.3**

Ezra tried to hide the blush on his face as Sabine muttered agitatedly.

"You aren't looking, right?"

"Of course not!" His voice cracked and he inwardly cursed the fact that he was forever a teenager going through puberty.

"You better not be or I'll freaking kill you…" She growled, trying to cover herself up with her arms.

Their day off had ended fast when stormtroopers led by Agent Kallus had seen them and an inconveniently placed crate of explosives and a stray blaster shot had pretty much caught the both of them on fire. Obviously, this lead to the awkward situation of them hiding behind a dumpster in nothing but burnt rags. Sabine again cursed the stormtroopers for attacking when she didn't have her armor on. Ezra just blamed the universe for always putting them in situations like this.

"I hope Kanan and Hera get here soon…" Ezra said quietly. "I already told Kanan to bring some clothes." He reached into his pocket dimension. "I don't have anything in my Pocket except for this…" He pulled out an old cloak out and thrust it behind him awkwardly.

"Thanks…" She grabbed it and wrapped herself up. "_I_ hope the stormtroopers don't realize where we ducked down, I do NOT want to be 'arrested for treason' like this."

"I'd prefer not being arrested at all." Sabine reached behind her and smacked Ezra's head. "Ow! I'm pretty sure you just hit a second degree burn…" Ezra groaned.

"Sorry…" She flinched at the reminder that the explosion had burnt more than their clothes. She had dropped and rolled fast enough to put out the flames before they burnt her too much, but Ezra had been closer to the explosion. He had mainly gotten hit in the upper body though so his pants were barely singed, luckily for him or the situation would have been twice as awkward.

"Hey Sabine?"

"Yeah?" Her eyes narrowed at the strange tone to his voice.

"I… I uh… don't feel too good…" She turned around in time to see him swaying.

She cursed as he fell backwards and she saw the burnt skin all over his front. "Dangit Ezra, why didn't you say anything?!" She hadn't had time to make sure he wasn't badly injured because she'd been busy trying to avoid getting seen, both by the stormtroopers and by Ezra.

He squinted up at her face, eyes hazy. "Uh… It didn't really hurt… It doesn't hurt very much now either… that's a bad thing right?"

"That's very bad, it means you have third degree burns." She cursed again. "Tell Kanan to hurry up!"

"I am, he's yelling at me for not telling him I was hurt…" He muttered. "Wow, your hair looks pretty from this angle. I did not mean to say that."

She resisted the urge to facepalm. "You're delirious." She tried to stop blushing.

"…Sorry..?"

"Don't apologize for being delirious!" She groaned. "Whatever, just, try to stay awake…"

"Heh heh, Awake… Of course I'm Awake!" He snickered and snorted.

"Ugh, they better hurry up…" She facepalmed.

"You know you're real pretty…"

"Ezra, shut up. You're delirious right now."

"No no no, I've always wanted to say that…" He giggled. "But since baseline it's never been like… right, you know?"

Even though she knew better than to encourage a delirious person's choice in conversation, Sabine couldn't help but be curious. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously. It was to help keep him from falling asleep, she decided.

"I mean in baseline that was it. I just thought that, well, you were pretty. And cool. No, awesome!" He waved an arm in the air. "But that was it, I didn't really know you… And then in the loops I started you know, knowing you… But it wasn't really you! It was not looping you! And that wasn't you because you weren't looping and if I was looping you had to be looping for me to know you!"

"Okay, I _think_ I understood that…" She trailed off thoughtfully.

"But now you're looping and I get to know you." He grinned slightly, obviously loopy (pun intended). "And I like you, you know? You're awesome… And not just like I thought you were in baseline… 'Cause I know YOU now so I actually like you…" She was blushing heavily by now. "And I know you didn't like me in baseline and you probably don't like me now either but I still like you…"

"…I," She paused, not sure what she was about to say. "I don't know if I like you or not." She admitted quietly. "In baseline I know I didn't like you because you were so… childish, to me. For Mandolorians you would be an adult but you're human so you acted like humans your age do. Even though I was only a few years older I was an adult by my people's culture. But now because of the loops, you act childish still but you can _be_ an adult when you need to. I've never thought about if I liked you or not since baseline because you haven't really acted like that towards me, so I don't know if I like you or not…"

He smiled and snickered. "Look at us, getting all touchy feely."

She rolled her eyes. "You're definitely delirious."

"Mmhmm…" He hummed. There was silence for a minute or two until Sabine remembered that she had to keep him awake.

"Ezra, come on." She shook his shoulder. "Stay up, don't fall asleep on me now."

"Don't wanna…" He whined, eyes sinking closed.

"Come _on_ Ezra, don't fall asleep." She shook his shoulder harder as his eyes began to roll up into the back of his head. "I don't want the loop to end early because you died." She teased him but her voice was still worried.

"Sa-Sabine, I'm 'bout to…" His eyes flew open and she recognized what was about to happen. She quickly lifted him up just in time as he threw up, making sure he didn't get any on himself. Pulling him into a sitting position against the dumpster she had to be careful not to touch any of his burns.

"I bet you're awake now." She tried to keep his attention.

"Ugh, my mouth tastes like… well, puke…" He muttered, eyes half closed.

"Well that'll help you stay awake then won't it?" She whipped her head around as a moment later footsteps sounded in the alley. Ezra seemed to hear them too, as he stiffened.

"Sabine? Ezra?" They relaxed when they heard Kanan's voice.

"Back here," Sabine pulled the cloak tighter around her.

"What she said…" Ezra muttered.

She couldn't exactly pull him to his feet while keeping the cloak covering her, but she stood up herself and kept him balanced with her left leg. "He's not doing good, be careful." She warned Zeb as he came around to pick him up.

"Here Sabine," Hera handed her a hoodie, which she appreciated since she was able to slide it on easily without even having to turn around or take the cloak off.

"Hey Kanan, did you know your hair looks cool?" Ezra giggled from Zeb's arms.

"He's been delirious," Sabine informed the amused Jedi.

"I can tell." Zeb deadpanned as Ezra actually cuddled into his chest.

"No I'm not!" They all stifled laughter as he whined.

"Come on then, let's get you back to the ship." Kanan snickered. "Are you okay Sabine?"

"A few burns but none as bad as his. I put them out before they burned much more than my clothes."

"Hey, I want my cloak back..!" Ezra muttered tiredly.

* * *

Sabine sighed in relief as Hera helped her put some burn cream on the worst of the blisters. She'd waited until Ezra was deemed okay before allowing them to help her with her own burns, after all they were going to have to take him to a doctor as soon as they could find someone who'd help. Hera had done what she could but she wasn't a doctor.

At the moment Zeb was making sure Ezra stayed in his bed, since he was still slightly dazed and in pain.

"Are you okay Sabine?" Hera snapped her fingers in her face to get her attention. "You were just staring for a moment there."

"I'm fine, sorry, just… distracted. Worried about Ezra. Who knows how long it'll take us to find someone willing to help." She shrugged, pretending she wasn't thinking about him differently.

"I'm sure we'll find a doctor willing to help." Hera smiled slightly. "Now why don't you go get some rest, or do you need some pain pills?"

"I'm fine, they're not that bad. Just really itchy after the cream." She shrugged on a loose shirt.

"Well just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do, Hera." Sabine left the room and headed to her own with thoughts whirling through her head.

While she _was_ worried about Ezra, she wasn't overly concerned. He hadn't died yet and even if he did it didn't quite matter since she'd likely see him mere hours after the loop had restarted. She was mostly thinking on what they'd both confessed, though she couldn't be too sure he'd remember anything with how out of it he had been.

_Did_ she like him? In baseline she hadn't, but now though? He was crazy but then again she was a little crazy too. The loops made _everyone_ crazy.

When she thought about the way she knew Ezra now she remembered her first loop, making smoke bombs out of chemicals, eggs, and powdered paint. She'd had a lot of fun with him and thinking back she realized that it was the only time she'd ever seen him fully focused on something.

Working on the project had took all of their attention, but even still Sabine could remember the way he talked animatedly describing the process. The way he showed her how to pour the powder with sure, steady hands and the way he lit up at her suggestions. Especially the way he grinned in joy when the project had proved successful, the smokebombs working just the way they'd wanted it to. And the look on his face the few times they'd blown up in their faces!

Sabine stopped her train of thought with a blush.

She had her answer.

"I _do_ like him…" She muttered to herself, now safely hidden away in her room where no one could see the brilliant scarlet color she was blushing.

* * *

**4.1**

***Hera, sadly, will not be looping for a while. But she still gets dragged into shenanigans anyways.**

**4.2**

***Chopper is now OFFICIALLY looping. Pray for them. Pray for them all.**

**4.2**

***Sorrynotsorry**

***It started with the whole awkward/hilarious teenagers being pretty much half naked thing and then it just evolved into all that.**

***I have to admit. This was partially inspired by Spike and Rarity in Saphroneth's MLP Loops story. Same general principal- Sabine is mature in baseline and Ezra is not. Therefore, in baseline it is extremely unlikely they'd get together. However, the loops provide chance for a large measure of maturity (and insanity) that makes the Ezra/Sabine ship far more plausible. Eh, it might have also made Sabine more IMmature and therefore evened them out... **

***Also, the loopers are pretty much indestructable when they want to be. If they're taken off guard though they can't protect themselves and if their mind gets dizzy they can't HEAL themselves... (Not to mention being perfectly unharmed after being that close to an explosion would be real suspicious to the nonloopers.)**

***Chopper has blackmail of Ezra being delirious. There are a lot of comments for this section.**

* * *

**I now ship Ezra/Sabine. Wow. Never thought I'd ship this, after first watching the show...**

**Sorry that section sort of took up a lot of the chapter, it got away from me.**

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! Awesome news - I found my laptop charger! Bad news - Spring break is starting and I have no internet at home, since my MOTHER is USING UP MY DATA CUZ HER PHONE BROKE AND SHE'S USING MINE ASDLGHFJL**

**No lol I actually don't mind at all it's just a little vexing.**

**Thank you majishan, Guest (anonymous), and Paint the Wolf for reviewing! (Can't tell which anonymous review was yours, Paint. Sorry XP)**

**Guest: Thank you! ;) Don't worry, loops are confusing.**

**Paint: That is the perfect description! XD If you didn't notice, there was a little bitty paragraph of Genderbent!Ezra/Erza a chapter or so ago... ;P**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 5**

** 5.1**

Sabine took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Ezra's tower. He did things like this every once in a while, spending a loop hidden away in his tower and only joining them on special occasions.

She waved shyly to one of the (many, excessively so) cameras. In a few minutes he opened the door, opening it wide to let her in.

"Hey Sabine," He said smoothy. "What are you doing here?"

"Remember that loop where we both got burnt really bad by an explosion and you were real delirious?" She blurted out in a rush. He blinked, taking a moment to absorb that and then ducking his head shyly.

"Uh, yeah, I uh… Yeah, about that, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, I was so loopy - no pun intended - I don't really remember much about it…" He scratched the back of his head.

"Okay," Sabine breathed out. "Well, basically you told me you liked me. That you had liked me since baseline, but over the loops you'd realized you liked me for being me. And basically that you'd been waiting until I started looping before trying to _really_ get to know me, then liked me more. And… I told you I didn't know how I felt about you anymore. Well, I… I thought about it… and I think I like you too." She took a deep breath to try and calm down the blush on her face.

Ezra stood there with his mouth wide open in shock. He stayed there for a minute before a blush started to work its way onto his cheeks. "I… I didn't imagine that right?"

"Should I feel flattered that you would imagine me saying that?" She couldn't resist joking. He laughed breathily.

"Um, come inside, I think we'd better… sit down or something…" She blinked as she realized she was still standing in the door. Her blush deepened and she hurried past him and sat on his couch.

She fidgeted with her hands as he sat down. "So…"

"I didn't think that would work." He blurted out. "I mean, um. Hold on one second my words don't want to go together the right way." He fidgeted too. "When I was delirious I was trying to find a way to say everything, and I thought that when you never said anything that you thought I was just babbling or something, or maybe the words didn't come out the way I'd wanted them to."

"Don't worry, they did." She chewed the inside of her mouth briefly. "So… we both like each other and we both know about it, so does this mean we're dating?"

"I think one of us needs to ask the other on a date first." Ezra couldn't resist a laugh and a grin.

"Well then, would you like to go on a date?" She smiled when the grin dropped into a gape. She didn't know why but she felt really bold at the moment.

"Uh… doesn't the guy ask that..?" He said dazedly.

"I don't know, if we go by that logic does that mean I'm the guy in this relationship?" She smirked cheekily, loving the way he sputtered. _'Okay, I don't care that I'm acting really snarky and different right now or that I just said we're in a relationship, it's TOTALLY worth it to see the look on his face. He's so cute! Did I just think that?'_

She full on laughed as the blush on his face was now covering his neck and ears. "Uh…"

"Relax Ezra, I'm only joking." She grinned at him. "But seriously."

"Yes!" He squeaked, covering his face with his hands when his voice cracked.

She couldn't resist the mischievous smirk on her face as she stood up and walked over to him. He pulled his hands away from his face just in time for her to swoop in and give him a peck on the cheek. He squeaked again with wide eyes as she straightened up again.

"You decide what you want us to do, just pick me up tomorrow at seven." She grinned one last time as she left, trying her very hardest to not run out of the tower in embarrassment.

* * *

"Uh, Sabine? Are you okay?" Hera asked her a few hours later.

"No! I can't believe I did that! I'm so embarrassed!" She covered her face to hide the blush.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Hera chuckled and pulled up a chair at the kitchen table where Sabine was slouched.

"I may have told Ezra I liked him. And I do! It's just that, I kinda felt… _different_ and I acted weird." She peeked out from behind her hands. "I asked him out and kissed his cheek."

"_You_ asked _him_ out?" Hera raised an eyebrow, trying to stop her amusement from showing.

"Yeah, and he was so embarrassed and it was so cute because did you know he blushes all the way to his neck and ears?" She flushed and covered her face again. "I'm not helping my case here…"

Hera couldn't help but laugh. "Looks like you've got it bad." She smiled when Sabine glared at her from between her fingers. "Look, it's perfectly normal that you acted weird around him if you like him so much. Though to be honest I didn't realize there was so much chemistry going on between you two," Hera admitted with a shrug. "We all act weird around those we love-"

"Please don't use that word!" Sabine groaned.

"What, love?" Hera laughed.

"Exactly, I don't know if this is love, and even if it is I'm not sure I want it to be…"

"You like him don't you?" Hera asked.

"Yes!"

"Then why does it matter?" Hera smiled at her again. "Just start from there. And you know what? You two have an advantage that most couples don't. You two began as friends, and that's the best way to start. Just keep things going from there and everything will fall go into place."

"Ugh, you sound worse than Kanan with all of his mysterious 'never actually give you an answer' Jedi sayings…" Sabine grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, so you asked him out. Give a girl some details!" Hera grinned encouragingly when Sabine smirked slightly.

"I told him he could choose, just to pick me up at seven tomorrow…"

* * *

**5.2**

_'Ezra, stop bothering me through the bond.'_

_ 'But I'm booored~'_

_ 'You have your projects to work on, don't you?'_

_ 'Come on Kanan, technology is so far behind me by now I could build tech lightyears ahead of everything now in my __**sleep**__.'_

_ 'Then why don't you try advancing modern technology up to your level?'_

_ 'Duh, Empire.'_

_ *sigh* 'Just stop bothering me…'_

_ '…'_

_ 'What is it you need advice on?'_

_ 'Sabine might have asked me out…'_

_ 'Wait, __**she**__ asked __**you**__ out?'_

_ 'I know right! She was acting kind of weird… She came over to talk about some things I said a few loops ago when I was delirious…'_

_ 'What did you say?'_

_ 'Hey! Don't use an accusatory tone on me! She came over to say she liked me back! And then it somehow evolved into her asking me out and kissing me on the cheek…'_

_ '… Wow, she was acting pretty weird if that image was anything to go by. Was she really smirking like that?'_

_ 'I know right! She was acting so WEIRD!'_

_ 'So why do you need advice again?'_

_ 'She said for me to decide what we'd do, just gave me a time…'_

_ 'Dangit Ezra, that's today! What do you expect me to do?'_

_ 'Give me some advice! What else?!'_

_ *sigh* 'Look, just think about what it is you both like. You two started out as friends, which makes this whole thing easier. What would you do if you were taking her out as just a friend?'_

_ '…Well, the times we make smokebombs are probably the closest I ever get to her. Both literally and metaphorically.'_

_ 'So science and inventing things. What could you guys do along those lines?'_

_ 'Weeeell… My company has a lot of connections… but I don't think she wants to go on a date to a lab. Wait… I have the perfect idea!'_

_ 'Nice one, she'll love that. Though how you got that from 'science and inventing things' is beyond me.'_

_ 'Thanks for your help Kanan.'_

_ 'It was all you, my padawan.'_

_ 'Stop being such a-'_

_ 'Ezra,' _

_ 'Yeah yeah, okay. I have some stuff to get ready. Thanks again.'_

_ 'No problem kiddo.'_

* * *

**5.3**

Ezra grumbled to himself as he hopped across a chasm. It was weird enough when he replaced Kanan, but _no~_ the loops had to screw with him and make him replace Zeb.

He was going to have a word with the Moderator of his loop if he ever met them.

* * *

**5.4**

Ezra lifted his head curiously when he realized something. Everyone felt differently with the Force, that was something he'd learned in baseline. But Kanan and Sabine felt even _more_ different. Their life forces felt older, more experienced then they should have.

With an eager grin he nudged Kanan through the bond and sent the information over, sitting patiently in his tower as his master absorbed the information.

_'…Zeb's Awake.'_

"YES!"

* * *

"So now Hera is the only one of the crew who aren't looping." Kanan summarized, all the loopers gathered in Ezra's tower. Since Hera currently didn't know Ezra she was on the Ghost under the impression that they were shopping for supplies.

"Time is broken." Zeb blinked, still processing that fact.

"Yep, keep up Zeb. I hope Hera starts looping soon, then we won't have to keep things hidden as much…"

"Time is freaking broken!" Zeb exclaimed with a strange face.

Sabine reached over to pat him on the back. "Don't worry, I hear Kanan reacted really bad."

"Hey I Awoke alone with no idea what had happened!" Kanan defended himself.

"And I freaked out worse than he did my first few loops." Ezra nodded.

"Why is time broken?!" Zeb was still stuck on this one fact.

"Nobody really knows." Sabine shrugged.

"Why do you guys not care?!"

"Oh we care, it's just old news to us by this time." Ezra shrugged.

Zeb resisted the powerful urge to slam his head into a wall.

"You get used to it." Sabine and Kanan said in unison.

* * *

**5.5**

"Oh my gosh this is so freakin' awesome!" Ezra whooped as he rushed down a hill on a sled.

"Make it stop! Make it all stop!" Kanan shrieked in terror as his sled bounced off every single obstacle in the entire course.

"Out of my way!" Zeb rushed by them all using a power up, of course bumping into Kanan's sled on the way down.

"Snowball spamming, suckers!" Sabine swept by them as well, throwing snowballs at them as she passed. Ezra dodged his perfectly but Kanan got hit directly in the face.

"I hate my life!" He wailed as he crashed into a tree stump.

"Sorry!" Sabine called over her shoulder.

"Sorry Kanan, I don't think I can stop this thing!" Ezra yelled as he passed by, covering him in snow.

"It hurts…"

* * *

"Good news! The lodge has hot chocolate!" Sabine said cheerfully with a sip as Kanan shivered.

"Bad news, you have to have at least been in the top five to get some." Ezra said with a snicker from his own cup.

Zeb rolled his eyes and handed Kanan his cup.

"Th-thanks… I f-feel like I'm f-frozen s-solid…"

* * *

_The next loop…_

Kanan took one look at the frozen planet they were about to land on.

"NOPE."

He spent the rest of the week huddled in his room with the door locked.

* * *

**5.6**

"Ezra? Are you okay?" Hera knocked on his door carefully.

"NO."

"Do you need someone to talk to?"

"NOPE." There was a pause. "Sorry Hera, it's just… Freddy's. Oh my god, I'm never looking at pizza the same again…"

Hera stepped away from the door nervously. "Kanan? I'm worried about Ezra…"

* * *

**5.1**

***Again my Ezra/Sabine shipping takes up a lot of the chapter...**

***No worries people once my original burst of inspiration for them as a couple ended after a while so the rest of the story isn't going to pay that much attention to it outside of random mentions here and there.**

**5.2**

***At first the bond wasn't that strong and they at the very least had to be in the same city to use it this clearly. But now they can pretty much communicate anywhere. Even planets away.**

**5.3**

***Supposedly Lasan is more of a desert planet then anything, with lasat being adapted to those situations. Jumping a lot seems to be right.**

**5.4**

***Came into my thoughts that people's souls are older if they're looping, so those using the Force should technically be able to tell if someone's looping or not. Coincidence's sake meant that Zeb had to start looping at the same time this realization was made.**

***Lucky for him or he'd very likely snapped before the loop was over. They tend to get pretty wacky if they've been getting bored enough. (Bored enough for Ezra to meditate without it being his normal schedule or at Kanan's insistance means they're getting bored enough.)**

**5.5**

***Not quite sure what spawned this but this is what's called a 'game loop'. Poor Kanan. He's apparently the brunt of most of my jokes.**

***Also, this ends up turning into something in later chapters...**

**5.6**

***Five Nights at Freddy's is a very much hated and despised loop.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Read and Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys! Quick warning - there are mentions of some adult things in this chapter... doesn't get into detail, but I'm warning you guys just in case.**

**I THINK this chapter shows the last of my Ezra/Sabine shipping spree, not sure.**

**Thank you Mackenzie (Guest), ShepardisaBOSS, JoshRand1982, Paint the wolf (Guest, Tadpole.B (Guest), and empathy (Guest) for reviewing! **

**Mackenzie: I wouldn't say it's THAT good but it's certainly awesome. ;)**

**Paint: I think it's in the second chapter. YESH! JOIN ME IN MESSING WITH THE SWR UNIVERSE! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough***

**[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 6**

**6.1**

Sabine rolled her eyes, using her left hand to cover them as Ezra pulled on her right one.

"So where are we going?" She asked amusedly.

"It's a surprise!" Ezra grinned at her, though she couldn't see it.

Before he picked her up he'd had Chopper give her a message over what to wear, which was basically her normal outfit. She'd had no idea that Ezra was able to send messages through Chopper…

"Come on Ezra…" She joked and resisted the urge to peek between her fingers.

"Okay, open your eyes we're here." She moved her hand to see his grin, then turned to the sign next to an old looking shack. Her jaw dropped.

"Please tell me this is a professional match?"

"Come on, would I be so cruel as to pit you against newbs?" His smirk widened as a competitive glint shone in her eyes.

* * *

"Blue team is down, Blue team is down!" Sabine reported through her mike to Ezra.

"Red team is down to last survivor!" Ezra added on.

"Yellow team is in view!" Sabine lifted her rifle up to her shoulder. "Cover my shot!"

"Gotcha!" Ezra popped his own rifle into view and shot. "Never mind, Red team is now down!"

"Yellow team is down two players!" Sabine shouted as she jumped up, fired off multiple shots, and then ducked back down behind cover.

Ezra ducked back down too, barely dodging a projectile that flew over him and splattered against a tree. "So, enjoying our date?" He asked breathlessly.

"Best. Date. Ever!" She grinned wildly.

"Good, because this'll make it even better. Paint bombs are allowed and these count, I checked." He held up a familiar egg, the white shell stained the color inside and on their equipment.

"Oh my God." Sabine breathed with a manic evil glint in her eye. "Ezra, you. Are. Awesome."

"I know," He said cockily with a smirk. "Now. Who's left?"

She took the egg from his fingers, slinging her rifle to her back and jumping up. Ezra rushed to cover her as she pulled her arm back.

"PINK TEAM RULES SUCKERS!" Sabine screamed as she lobbed the egg over at the largest remaining group, Green team.

They both dropped like stones as the air where they'd been standing was hit with paintballs of all colors. They laughed madly as angry yells and shouts of Green team being down could be heard from across the field.

"Holy crow, that one was not the one I meant to use…" Ezra flinched sympathetically as Green team was now a bright hot pink instead of the more pastel color they were wearing. "That or it was in my Pocket longer than I'd realized."

"That was _so awesome!_" Sabine cackled crazily as she leaned up against their cover.

* * *

"You are teaching us how to make those." The leader of the Green/Hot Pink team said as soon as they all left the shed, Sabine and Ezra carrying their small trophy proudly.

"Sure, meet us back here in about two hours. Bring heavy gloves, thick work aprons, and goggles." Sabine waved as they all nodded eagerly and left to go search for said objects.

"Well that was fun." Ezra grinned. "We never even got _splattered_."

"I know right?" Sabine smirked. "It was an awesome date Ezra." She smiled at him as he blushed slightly.

"Would you be willing to go on another?" He asked with a shy grin.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Kanan asked warily, watching the room full of people and explosive chemicals with a worried eye.

"From the paintball tournament." Ezra nodded, wiping condensed fumes off of his goggles. "They were curious about our egg-smokebombs and we offered to show them how to make them."

"Brainstorming with so many people is amazing!" Sabine called from the next table over as she poured an actual _liquid_ into an egg instead of the powders that Kanan knew were _supposed_ to make the smokebombs.

"I'm just going to… leave…" He edged out of the building, hurrying in fear when smoke poured from the corner.

"_Again_ Caile? You need to be careful with this stuff, some of it's _really_ flammable." Sabine shook her head at the sheepish man in the by now soot covered corner.

"Luckily he hasn't gotten to any of those ones yet…" Ezra muttered to himself.

"He won't at all if I have anything to do with it." Sabine hmphed and he grinned at her.

* * *

**6.2**

Zeb was chatting excitedly to a small alien, Ezra watching in amusement.

Like Ezra with his affinity for technology Zeb had decided to learn a skill other than fighting using the time the loops allowed. He'd proved to be incredibly good at learning languages. Encouraged by their successes Kanan, Sabine, and Chopper were now trying to find their own hobbies but hadn't had much luck. They'd picked up some interesting skills in the meantime though.

"He says we need to go that way." Zeb pointed down the street of the crowded marketplace.

"Sounded like there was a lot more in between in." A NonAwake Sabine commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course there was, he was telling me a few things." Zeb refused to elaborate further.

"Let's just get going, we're late as it is." Kanan sighed.

"I _could_ have just used some of my own credits to get us a ride there…" Ezra grumbled. It was a bit tricky sometimes, but he always managed to keep Blue Time Corporations running in secret. It involved a heck of a lot of middle men and some crazy multitasking skills but Ezra had lifetimes of experience at doing it by now.

"No, I don't even want to know how you _got _those credits in the first place." Hera admonished as he rolled his eyes. Of course he had to keep his business hidden from the crew sometimes, especially the nonlooping Hera. The motherly twilek wasn't particularly good at dealing with knowledge of the loops and the times she knew about BT Corps she always learned about everything else involved for some reason.

They were hurrying down the streets when Zeb suddenly veered away from them, Ezra and Kanan noticing because of their Force sensitivity. The Anchor gave Kanan a small pulse of reassurance as he followed the lasat to let him know he'd be alright.

"So, where are we going?"

"That guy was telling me about the marketplace just a few blocks away when I mentioned that I liked learning languages," Zeb admitted. "I wanted to go and see if I could keep up with all the ones used there. It's supposedly a really diverse place."

"Cool," Ezra nodded. "I need to see if I can pick up a few things anyways, I've been running out of chemicals for my eggbombs…"

"Don't you usually make those with Sabine?" Zeb raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me and her have an agreement. Since that's the first time we ever really bonded, neither of us make them with anyone else unless the other is there. It's kind of our relaxing time. And we also have a pact to not get together with our NonAwake selves, though that really just counts for me since she'll rarely ever have to deal with a NonAwake me." Ezra folded his hands behind his head as he walked.

"You know guys have been getting pretty serious lately." Zeb commented. "How many loops have you been dating?"

"I'm not sure, maybe around sixty by now?" Ezra scratched the back of his head.

Zeb whistled. "Isn't that almost impossible in the loops?"

"No, I actually met a couple who married in the loops without having married in baseline." Ezra grinned at the lasat's surprised face. "You haven't had a fused loop with Equestria yet, but their names are Spike and Rarity. They fit really well together. According to Spike they were dating for around six hundred loops before he proposed to her, and it took a _long_ time until they could actually have the wedding. You know, when it comes to Sabine I'm not entirely sure we _are_ serious," Ezra admitted.

"You're kidding right?" Zeb deadpanned.

"What?"

* * *

_Kanan turned around from the door to Sabine's room when he heard certain sounds coming from there. He hurriedly blocked off the bond, now noticing that Ezra was completely… distracted. Yeah, he'd go with that…_

* * *

_"Oh come on!" Zeb's nose scrunched up in disgust at the same time he wanted to blush. "Could they NOT do that in the same room __**I**__ sleep in?!" Maybe it was time to make Ezra share Sabine's room instead of continuing to share a room with him…_

* * *

_Hera yelped in surprise when she walked into a heavy makeout session. "What in the-?!"_

_ "Dangit!" Ezra facepalmed. He'd barely joined the crew of the Ghost at this point in the timeline, so now Hera would demand explanations until she some way or another learned about the loops._

_ "Listen Hera, it goes like this…" Sabine sighed wearily having already come to the same conclusion. "Time is broken and keeps repeating over and over again, not everyone always remembers, so far you haven't remembered at all, me and Ezra have been dating for several lifetimes now, and I'd really like to finish what I started." Ezra blushed at the last comment._

_ Hera stared wide eyed at the two before nodding dazedly. "I… I can ask Kanan to explain this right?"_

_ "Yeah he's been Awake the second longest," Ezra stopped short as Hera literally ran away. He shrugged. "Oh well." He squeaked as Sabine continued where they'd left off._

* * *

_Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper watched as Ezra and Sabine walked down the street, dressed fancily in expensive clothes. There was also extremely expensive food all over said clothes. They were laughing so hard they nearly couldn't walk, and it was only Kanan's assurances from what he could feel through the bond that the lasat and astromech believed they hadn't drunk anything that night._

_ "Did you see their faces?!" Sabine giggled against Ezra's shoulder._

_ "I don't think __**anyone**__ missed seeing that," Ezra laughed._

_ "That was greatness! That poor waiter though, he'll probably get fired for spilling food all over a customer." Sabine tried to tone down her laughter._

_ "I'll just have BT Corps hire him for something, he sure helped liven up what was looking to be our most boring date yet." Ezra chuckled. "Sorry about that by the way, I wanted to try a different approach from our usual thing."_

_ "It's fine, I'm happy you're so invested in us." Sabine pulled him over for searing kiss. By the time she pulled away Ezra was looking dazed and the three watching them were tempted to gag._

_ None of them noticed that the chuckle Ezra gave was slightly malevolent. He waved a hand discreetly behind his back and there were three yelps as a nearby puddle from the recent rains exploded all over the culprits._

_ "How about I take you to a movie?" Ezra asked as they walked away from the splash zone. "Seems like it's sprinkling again."_

_ Sabine snickered. "Riiight… Like this?"_

_ "How about I take you to a __**drive-in**__ movie?"_

* * *

"Okay, so we _are_ kind of serious." Ezra admitted as he thought about it. "But I still want to take things carefully."

"Could you guys at least switch to sharing rooms?" Zeb grumbled. "You spend most of the time in her's anyway."

"When Hera finally starts looping." Ezra allowed with a chuckle.

* * *

**6.3**

"Ezra, what the heck." Sabine blinked and shook her head at her new sixth sense. "This loop is… weird."

"You're telling me!" Kanan groaned. "I'm the one who has to teach you guys!"

"Good news is that after so many loops 'teaching' me you know what will work and what won't." Ezra shrugged. "Plus I'm technically a full Jedi, I can help you out."

"I'm going to need the help…" Kanan muttered.

"Is it even possible to have the Jedi-Padawan bond between six people?" Zeb asked curiously as he absently levitated a piece of scrap metal.

_"I guess we'll find out!" _Chopper whirled amusedly. _"I'm just curious how an astromech can use the Force."_

"The Force is connected to everything, animate or inanimate." Kanan lectured. "Plus you have a soul from the times you've been organic, which somehow carries through the loops."

"What is going on?!" Hera was in shock.

"Oh hey, she's Awake finally!" Ezra grinned when he felt her lifeforce older than it should be (if only barely), the characteristic of a looper.

"Finally!" Zeb rolled his eyes.

"Don't panic Hera, we can explain everything." Sabine said in a soothing voice and then hugged her. "I'm _so_ happy you're looping now!"

"I don't… what?" She blinked confusedly.

"You know what this means now, right?" Zeb glared at the two (physically) teenagers.

"Yes Zeb, I'll move out of our room." Ezra rolled his eyes. Sabine fistpumped and snickered.

* * *

**6.1**

***Ezra had a good idea.**

***Pretty sure Sabine's favorite color is pink, so hence Pink team.**

***Forgot to mention this: the idea for the egg-smokebombs comes from the 2012 TMNT series.**

**6.2**

***Zeb and Sabine now have a running competition over who knows the more languages.**

***Heh heh... You have to remember not only are they 'perpetually teenagers' but they're old as Pit mentally... **

***Okay truthfully I really just have no excuse for this segment.**

**6.3**

***HERA IS AWAKE**

***POOR HERA WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER CRAZY TEAM FOR ETERNITY**

***I believe that Hera would be the most mature even after millenia of looping.**

***Come on, nobody can tell me they haven't considered a crack!loop where the entire crew were Jedi. (Chopper + Force = Awesomeness = RUN FOR YOUR LIFE)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. I am seriously blown away by you guys. I didn't even realize I had so many reviews for a few days after posting until I checked to respond to some. I mean... wow. Just wow. _13_ reviews for the last chapter and two funnily random reviews for chapters 1 and 5. Just for that, I'm going to post this a few days earlier than planned. **

**agui0388, Guest (anonymous 1), ShepardisaBOSS, Story wanderer (Guest), Guest (anonymous 2), majishan, book muncher, Dragonfan47, Guest (anonymous 3), Guest (anonymous 4), Paint the Wolf (Guest), E (Guest), Guest (anonymous 5), and GameBerzerker (Guest) all reiewed! Thank you all SO very much!**

**For some of the guest reviews:**

**Anon 1: ****I sure hope I don't loose my fingers, and so far there's no plans for stopping. ;)**

**Paint: ****First: No such thing as too much ice cream. Second: Sabine's a looper so that automatically tells you she's probably lost a few marbles throughout the millenia. Third: Not just the universe! The _MULTI_VERSE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**E: Eh****, it's more like a collection of slightly connected oneshots. And I'll probably work that idea in somewhere. ;)**

**GameBerzerker: *blushes and squees* Thank you so much! I don't think it's THAT good but if you say so~ The matter of OCs is that this takes place in a _sort of_ strict canon setting... Things happen outside of canon but unless it's someone from another loop visiting there won't be any new faces popping up. Sadly. :( And... IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 7**

**7.1**

"Ezra?"

"Don't ask. Please please _please _don't ask."

"…"

"…"

"…Okay now I _have_ to ask."

"Please don't," He practically begged in time to a samba.

"Why can't we speak without singing in this loop?" Zeb asked confusedly in a mysterious trill.

"I hate this… I hate this so much…" Ezra groaned to the tune of 'dun dun duuun'.

Zeb snickered to the sound of 'ba dum tish'.

* * *

**7.2**

Ezra Awoke without any loop memories. Usually when Awakening he would remember all his memories before Awakening, but this time there were none.

It was seriously driving him nuts.

Going for the side of caution, he donned his favorite Jedi cloak and set out for the familiar city he could see on the horizon. Lothal was a planet that was very recognizable, especially if you lived there repeatedly throughout time.

Coming into the city he nearly had a heart attack coming face to face with his own… well, face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The other him said hurriedly, looking behind him.

Ezra relaxed slightly as he realized that his hood covered his looks. Quickly casting multiple appearing modifying charms (starting with his age) he steadied his off balance younger (relatively) self with his arm. Looking back to him his younger self blinked when he looked taller.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully with a different voice.

"Fine, um, oh karrabast!" He watched as the other him looked back at the stormtroopers running around the corner.

Without a second though Ezra pulled his younger self behind him and hid him behind a nearby crate before anyone could see.

The stormtroopers came through asking, but nobody could (more like would) tell them anything. By the time they'd left Ezra had gotten everything together in his mind.

He pulled off his hood to look into the eyes of his other self. "Hi there," He smiled kindly.

He had lightened his skin tone considerably and his face was now more thick set, without his easily recognizable nose. He'd never liked the thing anyways. He sadly had to change his electric blue eyes into a boring hazel, with his hair being put in a much shorter cut and a stringy blackish brown. He was obviously much taller and he had based his body build off of Loki from the Avenger's loop. That guy was awesome.

"Hi." His younger self grinned shyly. "Thanks for helping me out." Judging by the other's voice, it was a while after he'd joined with the crew of the Ghost.

"No problem kid. My name's Michael Pill, you can go ahead and call me Mike. What'd you do to get the attention of the Empire like that?" Michael Pill was a name he'd been given in a crossover where his name wasn't normal and he'd gotten quite fond of it. Fond enough to use it as an alias when one was needed.

"You wouldn't really believe me if I told you. My name's Ezra," He added on, as if an afterthought.

"Try me kid." He chuckled. "Well, actually, don't tell me yet. We need to get away from the rest of the bucketheads." He pointed over his shoulder where the stormtroopers were searching nearby.

"I'm guessing you're not such a fan of the Empire?" Ezra cautioned.

"Is anyone really?" Mike deadpanned. "Now hold on a second, I think I have something…" He reached as if searching in his cloak, but was really reaching into his subspace pocket. "Ah here we go." He pulled out a different cloak that luckily wasn't in the Jedi style.

"Thanks," Ezra slipped it on easily and yanked the hood over his head. Mike pulled on his own hood and they stepped out into the streets, sneaking away from the search zone.

A few minutes after they got away an explosion ripped through the air.

"Ah, it all makes sense now." Mike looked back at his younger self with a smirk.

"I uh… It wasn't me?"

"Uh huh." He droned dryly. "Now, where were you headed in such a hurry? And yes I noticed you were running in the opposite direction of the big boom."

"Meeting up with some friends of mine." Ezra shrugged, not admitting but not denying it either.

"Mmhmm." Mike hummed. "Lead on my little friend." He waved a hand in front of them jokingly.

"Wait, why?" Ezra looked at him suspiciously.

"I have nothing better to do than stick it to the Empire, you're obviously a rebel of some sort, you seem to be doing a decent enough job, I don't even live here, I'm passing through, oh and do you think I can't recognize a padawan when I see one?" He shifted his cloak so that Ezra saw the lightsaber hilt on his waist without anyone else happening to see it.

Mike watched amusedly as Ezra gaped at him.

"You're a-"

"Yes, though I don't think you should be saying it. Wait… that's hypocritical, never mind. Go ahead." Ezra couldn't hold in a snort.

"You're definitely different."

"Kid, you have _no_ idea." Mike couldn't hold back a snicker. "Go on back to your master and talk to him, I did mean it when I said I wanted to stick it to the Empire. And I really don't have anything better to be doing."

"Alright, I guess…" Ezra shook his head and started off through the streets, quickly disappearing among the throng of people.

"This loop's gonna be interesting…" 'Mike' mused as he let his eyes flash their original color.

Oh yeah, he looked badass.

* * *

**7.3**

Zeb blinked as he Awoke. Then cursed heavily.

"I _hate_ looping in as a human!" He slipped into several other languages. Once he managed to curb his frustration he took a look at his loop memories.

'Garazeel Redfox' was his name this loop, and looking at his 'magic' he was slightly relieved to know that he was more or less an animalistic human. He used 'Iron Dragonslayer Magic' and was in a magic guild.

Seeing what he had just been asked to do a few minutes prior to Awakening, Zeb cursed again and started planning.

* * *

"Hihihihihihihi!" Zeb yelped rather loudly as he was tackled energetically. "I'm Lucy I'm an Anchor and you might not know what that is but if you do that means you're a guest looper and hiiiiii!"

"You're a looper?!" He sputtered as the busty blonde who had just glomped him jumped back with a manic grin.

"Yup! Lucy Heartfilia, Anchor of the Fiore loop! Nice to meet you! You're replacing a friend of mine, his name's Gajeel!" She nodded.

"Lucy is an example of what happens to Anchors who are looping too long before others start looping." A man with orange hair rolled his eyes fondly at her. "I'm Loke, Gajeel usually joins our team. When he Awakes he usually pulls something similar to what you've done." He pointed behind them at the ruins of the guild, which Zeb wouldn't even bother with using their name.

"Blowing up the headquarters of power hungry jerks is something I do all the time in my loop." Zeb smirked slightly. "Name's Zeb, though the loop put me as Garazeel. Weirdest friggin' name, I swear the loops never give me a normal one…"

"Zeb? That's short for something, right?" Loke motioned for them to start walking down the road, Lucy leading with a skip.

"Garazeb Ourellios." He nodded. "I'm not human in my home loop, hate having to loop in as one."

Loke laughed slightly. "Most don't. I'm not human myself, Celestial Spirits have more of an ethereal presence than humans so the many times I've been turned into one have gone kind of strangely."

"I bet. What happens in this loop?" He asked, wanting to know what he was getting into.

"Well, a lot of things to be honest. All of them centered around fighting and our guild, Fairy Tail. It's nothing like Phantom Lord," He assured at Zeb's face. "Fairy Tail isn't really a guild, it's a family."

"Sounds like my crew," Zeb chuckled.

"Well then you'll fit right in!" Lucy chirped from in front of them.

"Great." He droned sarcastically.

* * *

**7.4**

"I don't know," Hera looked at her ship in trepidation. "I like my ship the way it is."

"And I know that, I just really_ really _want to try this out." Ezra lifted up a glass vial holding an Allspark shard. "If things don't go well you can just go on vacation and pretend that it never happened next loop." Oddly enough it was only the two of them Awake this loop.

"Okay… and if they do?"

"I can download his or her memories and repeat the process the next loop or whenever you want. I'll eventually be able to make an Intelligent Device out of their spark and then they'll be connected to your soul, causing him or her to loop in with you."

"You've really planned this out haven't you?" She asked amusedly at his eager expression.

"I already used it on a NonAwake Chopper." Her eyes widened. "Let's just say that awesomeness ensued."

"Go for it, I guess…" She trailed off as he cheered excitedly. She watched as he practically yanked the vial open and chunked the piece of super powered metal at her precious ship.

She started to regret it when the shard sucked itself in the direction of the ship as if magnetized, making a strange laser-like sound when it impacted. She held a hand to her mouth in worry as her ship began to rattle and shake crazily.

"Don't worry, it's supposed to do this!" Ezra yelled over the sound of metal clattering.

With a commendable imitation of an explosion of metal her ship expanded, parts shifting and moving in all directions. She squeaked in surprise when a ginormous (even for a Cybertronian) bot knelt down in front of them.

"Do you squishies understand the concept of a time loop?" He asked, deep voice vibrating their bones.

"Oh _come on!_" Ezra threw the vial down with a whine. The twilek and Cybertronian watched as he stalked off grumbling to himself about something.

"Was it something I said?" The bot asked.

Hera just shook her head. "He's the Anchor. This loop he wanted to experiment with my ship with some fragment thing…" She motioned to the bot.

"Ah, that makes sense." The bot chuckled. "Name's Starscream, started out bad in my loop but not anymore because of the loops. I'm usually a fighter jet too…" He looked over his frame curiously.

"A fighter jet? Would that by chance be similar to a Tie Fighter?"

"Tie Fighter? Aw fraggit, not this loop…"

"What?" She asked, slightly offended.

"Sorry, the other times I Awoke here I was a Sith." Starscream explained. "The first time it was fun because I hadn't exactly become a good guy yet, but after that it was just annoying."

"I don't blame you, the few times Ezra and Kanan have looped as Sith they were pretty scarred." She nodded sympathetically.

* * *

**7.5**

Erza's smirk of satisfaction got a lot of exercise as she watched her friends Awake over the course of a certain loop.

'Zeeba's' curses had been the most inventive obviously, but 'Hara's' had been the funniest. 'Sable' had been entirely too amused at the situation and 'Kallan' (called 'Kally') had just rolled her eyes. Once they were all Awake they gathered together to discuss the loop.

"You know, you don't ever really notice how rarer women are until all the men turn into them and vice versa." Hara commented amusedly.

"I noticed that my first genderbent loop." Erza snickered at Zeeba's expression, which was coming off as constipated.

"How do you _stand_ this?!" She hissed angrily, ears flattening to her head.

"Once you're an alicorn in a loop full of colorful ponies, nothing catches you off guard." Kallan droned in a deadpan.

"Try some of the backstories I've Awoken with!" Sable snorted. "Sob stories all of them, but still pretty mentally scarring."

"I think we all deal with that particular trouble," Kallan said.

"Not as bad as her, I mean, him." Erza spoke up. "I've seen a few of those backstories the loops have given him. They're not pretty."

"Can we get onto the topic of the _really screwed up loop_ we're in right now?" The lasat growled angrily as they ignored her.

"I've had some really bad ones too," Hara contributed. "Being a twilek, if you get what I mean."

"Yowch, that's rough." Sable flinched sympathetically.

"Why are you all ignoring me?" Zeeba grumbled to herself.

"I think it's the gender switch, change in hormones and all." Erza told her quietly. "Coincidentally, are ALL female lasat grumpy or is that just you this loop?"

"I hate you all…" She growled.

* * *

**7.1**

***The loops are funny sometimes.**

***I think Ezra hates these types of loops...**

**7.2**

***Looping Ezra meets NonAwake Ezra... **

**7.3**

***Tiny sort-of tie-in with my old looping story Looping Fairies, about the manga/anime Fairy Tail... Lol I feel bad about what I did to poor Lucy in there. It's a little old and was from early on when I was first trying to write humor but I had some pretty good comments. It's currently completed as I feel like I didn't want to add anything more to it.**

***Also - GARAZEEL. IRON DRAGONSLAYER ZEB. YEEEEEESSSSHHHHH.**

**7.4**

***Ezra is thorough in his planning. ****Ezra also likes the Cybertronian loop. But he wasn't expecting Starscream to all of a sudden loop in.**

***I imagine Hera and Starscream spent the rest of the loop arguing over who would actually 'pilot'.**

**7.5**

***Here's that genderbend Paint. ;3**

***Had fun with the names. Also, Kanan went to Equestria REALLY REALLY early in his looper lifetime... It kind of left a mark.**

* * *

**This set was pretty entertaining. ;) Also, guys, I LOVE to hear ideas from you! I really, REALLY do! I might not write them or they'll show up WAAAY later (remember I had 15 chapters prewritten) but I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! :D**

**Please Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup guys! Nice to see you. Hope everyone had a good Easter for those who celebrate it!**

**Thank you Dragonfan47, Paint the Wolf (Guest), E (Guest), Notrandomatall, majishan, GameBerzerker (Guest), and Guest (Anonymous) for reviewing last chapter!**

**Paint: Knives are dangerous... 83 Yes I have watched Gravity Falls. I find it both confusing and intriguing... I might include it later on. ;)**

**GameBerzerker: Sadly I don't know any of those fandoms... :/ And fine! I'll believe you...**

**FYI, in regards to 7.1 there are a LOT of oneshots centered on the same loop furthur on.**

**[DISCLAIIIIIMOOOOOOR]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 8**

** 8.1**

'Mike' watched amusedly as Ezra led Kanan to the spot where he'd last seen him. Waving slightly from an alley, Mike walked towards them with a smirk.

"Hi," He grinned. He could feel Kanan reach out towards him to check his Force sensitivity and welcomed the 'poke' with relatively open arms. He had to hide his _exact_ Force signature, since he'd checked and knew that he had the same one as his younger self, not to mention his master-padawan bond that was still there.

"Hello." Kanan nodded, acknowledging the fact that he held the Force. "My name's Kanan Jarrus, Ezra said you were interested in joining our team..?"

"Michael Pill, and yeah. That's the idea." He nodded.

"Well you can understand that we'd be a little distrustful, especially in these times." Kanan said cautiously.

"No worries, I completely understand. I'm guessing you want me to prove I'm willing to help?"

"Exactly."

"Perfect. What's the plan?" He put away a small tablet he'd been using to get the creation of Blue Time Corps underway.

* * *

"I did not think that you guys did this type of thing!" He called to Kanan from where he was holding on for his life to the side of an Imperial transport ship.

"Just get climbing!" The Jedi advised.

"Just get climbing, he says…" Mike muttered to himself. "This is not going to go well, the ship is small enough that the sounds we're making will be heard from inside, which means any advantage we have of surprising them is down the drain… Unless…" He grinned. He climbed up the side of the ship at full speed, easily overtaking Kanan.

Once at the top he quickly hopped over to the entrance hatch. Without a second thought he used a familiar USB and plugged it into the systems.

_'Sup Ez'?'_ The voice of CHOPPER said, slightly confused. Ezra never used the USB since Chopper started looping unless he needed help with something.

While Chopper was himself because of gaining a soul, CHOPPER was more or less Ezra's personal AI now that he was just a bundle of old loop memories. Every once in a while Chopper let him sync up and share data, but not very often since the astromech preferred being his own mind.

"It's Mike right now, CHOP." He said quietly. "And you're an AI I designed called LOKI."

_'Ah, gotcha.'_ CHOPPER didn't need any further explanation to slip into his own alias. _'What would you like me to do, boss?'_

"Cause some chaos in the ship, make them think there's a virus or something. They were bound to hear us coming up the side and I don't think they're going to just ignore that." He said loud enough for Kanan to hear coming up.

_'You got it boss!'_ LOKI dove into the ship's systems as Mike removed the USB.

"And that was?" Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"LOKI, stands for something really complicated. He's an AI I built a couple of years ago." Mike put the USB away and easily opened the door. "After you," Kanan passed him as he grinned.

It was easy to sneak into the cargo area once LOKI started distracting the crew, Kanan and Mike made it to the area without a single hiccup. Examining the crates Mike realized it was a simple rations run.

"Really? All that for some ration bars?" He asked amusedly, knowing why they stole food but pretending he didn't.

"You'll see why later." Kanan didn't notice the knowing eye roll.

It was ridiculously easy to open the cargo hatch and put everything in the Ghost with LOKI running rampant. Before they left Mike plugged the USB in again on a port near the cargo hatch.

"Come on Lo',"

_'Thanks for the exercise, boss.'_ LOKI said teasingly before going back into the data stick.

"Best invention I ever made." Mike chuckled, meaning more than he said. He followed Kanan out the cargo hatch and back into the Ghost with a quick jump midair.

Landing in a perfect roll Ezra watched him in surprise as he entered.

"What happened in there?" Sabine asked curiously. "It's like the ship was completely unresponsive, they only barely noticed we were here."

"That would be the work of LOKI here," Mike plugged the AI into a keyboard on one of his armbraces.

The AI popped up a credible image of the actual Loki. _'Sup.'_

Chopper whistled at the AI interestingly.

_'Hi there,'_ LOKI waved to the droid. _'Don't forget that deal you made earlier, boss.'_ He teased, reminding Mike of one of the conditions the Looping Chopper had made for CHOPPER when he'd decided to stop having 'Mike' upload his memories. LOKI had spoken in Cybertronic Engineering Code so that the people around didn't understand him and get suspicious, though he usually spoke in English.

"Yeah yeah, I remember." Mike rolled his eyes as he lowered his arm and left the hologram of LOKI in midair. "So what's the verdict?" He asked the crew members.

They looked at each other for a few minutes before turning back to him.

"Welcome to the Ghost's Specters, Specter Seven." Kanan held his hand out.

Mike shook his hand with a grin. "Thanks for having me."

This loop was going to be pretty fun.

* * *

**8.2**

"Sabine," Ezra whined as he was pulled away from his computer. While he appreciated the kiss she gave him he still didn't like being dragged away while he was busy.

"Come on, you've been working on that stupid program for hours." She leaned against his chair. "Hera's been really nervous since this is her first loop without you along with us."

"Well she should get used to it, I spend a lot of loops here at my tower." He froze once he said that. "Wrong thing to say?"

"Wrong thing to say." His girlfriend glared at him.

* * *

"I still can't get used to the idea of you two together," Hera admitted to the couple sharing a chair and cuddling.

"Took me a while to get used to too," Kanan shrugged. "Luckily I'd learned to block off the bond before then…"

At the face Hera made Zeb snickered. "You do realize they're both technically adults, right?"

"Well yeah, but they _look_ like teenagers…" Hera sighed.

"Hey, there are some loopers who are children in their baseline in relationships." Ezra spoke up.

"What?"

"That's right, you haven't had a crossover loop yet…" Sabine mused.

"Hey, I have an idea." Zeb snickered. "Weirdest pairings in our loop."

"No." Kanan groaned. "I have to deal with that enough…"

"Rules?" Sabine grinned.

"No stories that are mentally scarring and doesn't have to include a NonAwake crew member." Zeb grinned.

"I have mine right off the bat." Sabine smirked evilly.

"Wait a second, what's going on?" Hera looked at them all in confusion.

"A favorite pastime of loopers," Kanan said idly. "Tell embarrassing slash scarring stories about other loopers or others in general. And Sabine, I'm pretty sure that what you're thinking falls under mentally scarring."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." She grinned.

"It _is_ that bad." Ezra deadpanned. "I'm just going to sit back and watch this one."

"I'll start out with the loop where a NonAwake Kanan was in a threesome with an Awake Ranma and some hooker Ranma picked up in a bar." Zeb grinned as Hera's eyebrows shot up and Kanan groaned.

"That doesn't count Zeb, you said in our loop." Ezra reminded him with a snicker.

"Why does the universe try pairing me with random people all the time?" Kanan exclaimed. "Seriously!"

"A threesome?" Hera couldn't help the amusement in her voice.

"I'm pretending I never heard of that, since I already didn't know about that loop." Kanan buried his face in his hands.

"Okay, then how about the time with the Inquisitor and that Sith girl?" Zeb pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I remember that loop." Ezra nodded. "I hid in my tower the whole time so I would stop laughing every time I saw them together."

"I don't think I can even contribute yet," Hera shook her head. "I can't think of anything as crazy as that."

"I know, there was once this loop where before Zeb's planet was destroyed a NonAwake him and Agent Kallus were together." Kanan laughed.

"Fragging Pit, you're joking right?!" Zeb looked horrified.

"Oh yeah! That was a really early one wasn't it?" Ezra cackled at the lasat's face. "It made an interesting loop seeing the chemistry between the two every time they started fighting." He snickered.

"Me? Him?" Zeb was looking more disgusted by the minute. "I did NOT need that mental image!" He pulled something out of his subspace pocket and took a drink of it before slumping against the wall. "I am never going to get that out of my head…" He moaned and hit his head against the wall.

"Aw Kanan, I was going to use that one," Sabine whined.

_'Kanan and Hera, repeatedly throughout the loops, both NonAwake.'_ Chopper said as he passed by the door to the room.

"What?!" Hera yelped. "Y-you're kidding, I mean…"

Kanan rolled his eyes. "It's happened a lot, and I mean a LOT, through the loops. A lot of the time I've Awoken into relationships and had to keep it up the whole loop…" He mumbled.

"I've done that a lot." Zeb commented from where a small dent was forming in the wall.

"Please tell me it's not going to keep happening now that I'm looping." Hera begged.

"Sorry," Ezra shrugged. "It's bound to happen sooner or later." She groaned.

"Oh, I have one!" Sabine's look was practically predatory. "It was a loop with a Guest Anchor as Chopper, so you weren't Awake Ezra."

Ezra gave his girlfriend a scared look. "I'm not sure if I want to hear this."

Kanan paled. "Oh please not this, the Terminator guy told me about this when I looped into his loop a while later."

"Ezra. Kanan." Sabine cackled at the looks the two Jedi had.

"You're joking, right?!" Hera's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm about to literally be sick," Ezra's face was green.

"Isn't that..?"

"Yes, yes it was. And it was _hilarious_. But don't worry, they didn't 'do' anything." Sabine laughed manically.

"I hate you guys so much right now…" Kanan whimpered from the trashcan where he'd had to run.

* * *

**8.3**

Ezra walked through his mindscape idly. Without even thinking about it his Pinkie Protection activated and the Inquisitor was soon panicking as he tried to retreat from the Anchor's mind.

"What's wrong Ezra?" Kanan asked, having sensed the usual once-every-three-loops attack on his padawan's mind. "You're usually ecstatic to give him what he deserves."

"It's almost getting old." He shrugged. "I mean, it's Pinkie, it never really gets old. But it's not as funny anymore. I'm trying to think up another way to kick him out of my mind."

"I can show you what I did that loop we switched places." Kanan shrugged.

"Sure."

With a small amount of guiding from Kanan, the mindscape disappeared and there was nothing. Lightning fast memories flashed by, so fast that you couldn't tell what they were about but slow enough to get a general impression on them.

Ezra recognized them as looper memories.

"So _that's_ why he was pretty much catatonic the rest of the loop…" Ezra put a hand to his chin in thought as the Inquisitor was left running around in circles trying to escape the onslaught of memories.

"Yeah, I was really just experimenting. Turns out nonloopers can't really comprehend so many memories hitting them at once." Kanan shrugged, the Pau'an falling to the floor twitching.

"I think it's similar to how it takes a few loops to really get used to loop memories," Ezra commented.

"Maybe. Think it'll work for you?"

"No, not really funny enough. But now I have an idea to see if I can't reform him by shoving 'positive' memories at him…"

"That sounds interesting, mind if I help when you try that? I don't think he's getting up for the rest of the loop…"

* * *

**8.1**

***7.1 continued.**

***There's a huge difference between CHOPPER and Chopper. Chopper has a soul, while CHOPPER is quite literally an AI. Around the time Chopper gained his soul the backed up memories sort of gained an intelligence of their own because they'd pretty much been on there for MILLENIA.**

***Also, Ezra finds his NonAwake self just plain cute. "He's so innocent... and kind of an idiot... I see why Sabine didn't want to date me back then..."**

**8.2**

***I apparently lied. Have more Ezra/Sabine fluff.**

***Loopers constantly tell stories. Pairings are evil, as many loopers understand. Pairing stories of people when they're not Awake are at the same time funny and horrifying.**

***FYI, the Terminator replaced Chopper... not sure how, but whatever...**

***I feel the need to clear this up. When I watch shows I see the 'typical' ships people will follow. Kanera and Ezra/Sabine (whatever the ship name is for that), for example. Then I see the weird ones. Zebra, mostly... But then there are the ones that I don't exactly like but I still see why some WOULD ship it. The thing about pairings in their loop is if it's unharmful, the others will let it play out. For entertainment value if nothing else. If they had 'done' anything the loopers would have very likely stepped in and beat the _slag_ out of a certain someone... Especially Sabine. She'd have gone full overprotective girlfriend for her NonAwake boyfriend's sake. But sometimes these weird and completely WRONG pairings just _happen_. They are weird in the duration of the loop but the loopers usually know that _weird stuff is gonna happen. _Stopping it every time is a surefire way to eventually go nuts. But if it gets dangerous or inappropriate they step in and fix things. The matter then becomes entertainment value for the future loops.**

**8.3**

***It DOES get tedious after so long.**

* * *

**Thank you all and Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup! Nice to see you guys again.**

**Thank you E (guest), Guest (anonymous), Paint the Wolf (Guest), Game Berzerker (Guest), and Dragonfan47 for reviewing last chapter!**

**E: Quite frankly I _love_ angst. So the idea of Zeb and Kallus being in a relationship before the destruction of Lasan and then being forced to deal with all the slag that would cause (the angst, the anger, the horror, the betrayel, etc) really really appeals to me. Of course outside of that situation I don't think I'd actually ship it. Too much of a difference to make a good couple with canon's influences.**

**Guest: Yes. Zebra. Even if I'm unsure whether to ship it or not I can't help but just love the name. X3**

**Paint: Meh... Like I said to the anon, I don't think I'd ship it. (Of course if it were an AU where Ezra was an adult as well or they were both teenagers... now we're talking.)**

**Berzerker: I knew they were games! :P Fandom is kind of a general term, it can apply to a game's fandom as well. (P.S. I'm a dudete. :P)**

**[YELLS LOUDLY ABOUT DISCLAIMER AND CRIES TO HERSELF BEFORE CRAWLING INTO BED WITH BOX OF TISSUES]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Travelling Padawan Chap 9**

** 9.1**

Zeb woke up, small letters, in his bed. He didn't really notice anything for a few minutes until he realized through hazy loop memories that it was on _his PLANET_. Without a second thought he jumped up with wide eyes.

"Easy there, you were injured pretty badly in that accident." He turned to the nurse keeping an eye on him, a few blurry loop memories setting in and the feel of several dangerous burns across his body making him hiss in pain.

It took a long while for him to notice that everyone was treating him strangely. It took even longer for him to realize why.

Scientifically, he shouldn't even be _alive_. The explosion (caused by an accident, he'd been told) had hit him straight on. He was playing around with the theory that he'd been hit right as he Awoke, meaning his many abilities gained through the loops had kept him from dying.

(Said abilities included the Force, Iron Dragonslayer Magic, an Aesir's All Tongue from being Thor, and the many odds and ends he'd picked up. With all these it wasn't so difficult to believe he'd been saved.)

The bad thing was, lasat were generally very down to earth creatures. The fact that he'd survived nearly being burnt alive and had healed at an impossible rate had mystified them and outcast him more than a little.

He couldn't get much of anything out of his loop memories, the explosion might have hit him a millisecond _before_ Awakening causing the memories to be damaged. So he had to go along with the 'diagnoses' of amnesia from his injuries.

It was getting frustrating, he was being treated like a glass object that would break if anyone even touched him. It would probably be true if he were a normal person, but as an experienced looper it was driving him insane. Though it gave him an excuse to not have any ties with anyone.

Having escaped his 'babysitters' for the moment, Zeb used a touch of force to convince a guard he had never passed by. The wall protecting the city from the wilds of Lasan was made of metal. Luckily for Zeb, metal was his _thing_.

All he did was walk straight into it. He'd been practicing this spell, he'd called it 'Iron Acquisition'. It allowed him to walk through metal like it was water. He was also planning on showing Gajeel it the next time he saw the Dragonslayer.

It was only a matter of moments before he passed through the outside of the wall and was hidden in the trees. A passing word to a lizard-like flying creature gave him an early warning system if any big predators came by.

He was only too happy to hide in the forest for the rest of the loop if he had to.

* * *

Unluckily for him, right about now was when Lasan was usually destroyed by the Empire.

"No slaggin' way I'm letting those Barzulns get away with it this time…" He growled to himself as he typed quietly on a 'liberated' computer. "Now, let's see if I can remember those hacking instructions Ezra gave me that one loop…"

* * *

_TheIronSpeaker: You're joking._

_BTHead: Nope. Sorry Zeb._

_TheIronSpeaker: No way am I letting them get away with this!_

_BTHead: Sorry Zeb, I can't help you on this… _

_BTHead: Unless… 8D _

_BTHead: IDEA_

_TheIronSpeaker: Why do I get the feeling you're making that really creepy cackling sound?_

_BTHead: Because I am _

_TheIronSpeaker: …_

_TheIronSpeaker: Alright spill._

_TheIronSpeaker: What's your plan?_

_BTHead: Okay, it involves you being one of my company's representatives._

_BTHead: And possibly involves Agent Kallus. :3_

_TheIronSpeaker: …I get a bad feeling I'm going to regret this. But continue._

*a few minutes later*

_BTHead: *cackling evilly*_

_TheIronSpeaker: I'm not sure whether to join you or freak out._

_TheIronSpeaker: This plan is nuts._

_BTHead: Since when are our plans ever NOT nuts?_

_TheIronSpeaker: …Touché._

* * *

Zeb was very happy that he'd had a few loops as a Jedi. Otherwise, without having a strong ability in the Force, this _never_ would have worked.

"Come on you stupid planet-destroying Imperial idiot, take the bait already!" Zeb hissed quietly as he clung haphazardly to the ceiling of the room that Agent Kallus was currently in. He'd compelled Kallus to come to the room and the Agent was looking around suspiciously.

Right as Kallus was about to call for his guards, a scroll hit his head. He swung around, blaster in hand ready to take out any intruders. The idiot never bothered to look up.

Taking the scroll Kallus looked it over carefully. It was a perfectly ordinary looking scroll, though he'd likely never seen one before. Ezra was often cursing the stupidity of people in their loop when coming into contact with 'outdated' things.

"What the-" Kallus never finished his sentence. As soon as he opened the scroll the designs inside transported him to Ezra's current location, where the Anchor then proceeded to hit him with one side of the Ying Yang Yoyo.

Ezra found the Xiaolin monks' loop very interesting.

* * *

Kallus sputtered as he found himself in another room, a scroll similar to the one he'd bene investigating in front of him. Before he could react a blue haired child threw a small object on a string at him.

He flung his arms up to protect his face on instinct, but the object only needed contact.

There was a bright light and everything seemed to flip.

* * *

*a few hours previously*

_TheIronSpeaker: Okay, so I get the rest of it but what is this Ying Yang Yoyo supposed to do again?_

_BTHead: The Ying Yang Yoyo is a Shen Gon Wu designed to open a portal to the Ying Yang world._

_BTHead: If you happen to hit someone with one side of it, well, things get interesting._

_TheIronSpeaker: Interesting?_

_BTHead: Say in that loop's baseline. Jack Spicer, the 'villain', was hit with the 'good' side and was flipped from an idiot who was bad at being evil because he messed things up to an idiot who messed things up but was honestly trying to be good._

_TheIronSpeaker: …_

_TheIronSpeaker: Do you have extra loop copies of that thing?_

* * *

**9.2**

"EZRA!" Kanan yelled as he watched the Inquisitor throw him across the room. He then blinked and shook his head. "Okay, weirdest moment to Awaken number five…" He muttered, quickly flinging the Pau'an backwards with a strong burst of Force.

_'Oh hey, that almost makes it onto my "Weirdest Moments to Awaken" list…'_ He heard across the bond from Ezra. _'Owch. Make that number six on "Most Painful Ways to Awaken"…'_

_'Anyone else Awake just now?'_ Kanan asked to the several unnatural extensions of the bond.

_'I just had my arms and legs tied together, hold on.'_ Zeb reported.

_'My ship's in pieces!'_ Hera bemoaned.

_'She means we're both in a cell.'_ Sabine noted. _'And yes.'_

_ 'I am currently using the Force to beat it into the heads of several stormtroopers on why we do NOT TRY TO DISASSEMBLE LOOPING ROBOTS WHO CAN DESTROY YOU.'_ Chopper whirled angrily.

Taking a quick moment to knock the Inquisitor out, Kanan helped pull Ezra to his feet. _'So is that a general yes?'_

_ 'Yes.'_

_ 'Uh huh.'_

_ 'Yup.'_

_ 'My ship…'_

_ 'What is up with this loop?'_ Kanan broadcasted in confusion.

"I think, that." Ezra pointed to the massive moon-sized object through the viewing panel of the ship they were apparently on. _'Hey, am I the only one having trouble finding any loop memories or is that just an overall thing?'_

_ 'No, I can't find any either.'_

_ 'Same here.'_

_ 'Considering I am literally about to have my brains blown out, I'm having a little difficulty concentrating enough to try!'_

_ 'Sabine, think you can go give Zeb a hand?'_ Kanan went straight to the resident kunoich.

_'No prob. Already on my way.'_

_ 'My SHIP.'_

_ 'Hera, snap out of it.'_ Kanan shook his head as he and Ezra began making their way to wherever Chopper was, since he felt closer.

_'Beware, I'm setting LOKI loose on this thing.'_ Ezra stopped by a port long enough to let his AI (who'd liked the name LOKI and stuck with it) into the systems and they continued on.

_'Oh fragging Primus… uh, guys? See you next loop.'_

They all froze in shock and then grabbed for the nearest thing to stabilize them as the entire ship jerked wildly from the force of an explosion. There was a sense of loss and they took a moment to realize that Zeb had just died.

With an angry expression Ezra took out his tablet and made a connection to LOKI. "Lo'? Make their lives _hell_."

_'You've got it boss. Chopper, mind giving me a hand?'_ The AI responded angrily over the ship's intercom.

_'Hera, snap out of it and pilot this thing so we don't crash. Sabine, get the egg-bombs out. The ones with the **permanent** smell. Ezra? Me and you are going to have a __**talk**__ with whoever's in charge here.'_ Kanan snapped out orders to the remaining loopers.

While they always came back the next loop, getting killed was NOT fun. And it also tended to piss off the loopers remaining.

* * *

**9.3**

Ezra and Sabine were cuddled up on a couch when the loop abruptly ended.

* * *

"What the heck?!" Ezra shot up from his seat in his tower. "Oh come ON."

* * *

"Dangit!" Sabine whined as she found herself aboard the Ghost. "What just happened?"

_'Kallus.'_ Chopper reported from where he sat in the same room. _'That variant of him was smarter and just blew us up from afar. I was about to warn everyone but there wasn't enough time. Did he interrupt snuggle time?'_ The droid teased.

"Yes, in fact, he did." Sabine growled. "And he's going to regret it." She stalked out of the room muttering about 'permanent egg-bombs'.

"What just happened?" Kanan frowned as the mandolorian left.

"What are you talking about?" Hera asked Chopper.

_'Time loops. I might as well tell you guys now since she's going to mess up the timeline…'_

* * *

A few days later Sabine was sitting with Ezra in his tower, having left Chopper to keep an eye on the extremely confused NonAwake rebels.

"Do you really like cuddling so much?" Ezra asked amusedly as he watched a news report.

It was showing the public humiliation of Agent Kallus using several very _thorough_ methods that 'could not be shown on broadcast'.

"It's the calmest time I ever get to spend with you." Sabine grumbled.

"Okay, that's true," Ezra conceded. "But did you _seriously_ have to do all that?"

"There's also the fact that he killed us."

"Oh yeah, that too…"

* * *

**9.4**

"Oh my gosh." Ezra gaped at another version of Sabine. 'Mike' facepalmed.

"Great, now my cover's blown…" He grumbled. "You know, I was having a lot of fun keeping it hidden who I was."

"Sorry." The looping Sabine shrugged unapologetically to the man she could feel was her boyfriend in disguise.

"Wait, what?" Kanan blinked.

"Why is there another me?!" The nonlooping Sabine said rather frantically. Mike didn't blame her, she probably thought she was cloned or something.

"We can explain, but first. Get out of that." Sabine demanded to her boyfriend. He grinned apologetically as he released the spells hiding his appearance.

The rebels gaped as there was now two versions of both Sabine and Ezra.

"Hi, sorry about hiding and all." 'Mike' shrugged. "I knew you'd react like this. Want to give them the multiverse talk while they're in shock?" He asked his girlfriend.

"That's probably our best bet." She shrugged. "You know, I wonder if the others are going to Awaken now."

"Maybe, but we should probably stay away from them if we all are." He pointed to the nonloopers. "They probably wouldn't take it too well…"

"They're _not _taking it well." Sabine rolled her eyes,

"What..?" Hera said weakly.

"Here's a good question, have any of you ever heard the concept of time loops?"

Chopper whirled hilariously.

"You don't count Chopper, I had LOKI fill you in on the situation weeks ago."

* * *

**9.1**

***I don't remember what I was going for when I started this.**

***On the other hand, this provides much opportunity... *evil grin***

**9.2**

***Again I have no idea what the point of this segment was but it came out pretty good.**

***Kanan and Ezra, as loopers, are both susceptible to the dark side because of... well, what do you think? They're living for eternity in a friggin madhouse. But they've also found ways to do traditionally 'dark side' things without actually slipping because of experience. Such as getting revenge when one of the crew gets killed. After all, one doesn't need to kill/go mad to have revenge. **

**9.3**

***Apparently I'm just gonna be throwing in little Ezra/Sabine tidbits here and there. Enjoy.**

**9.4**

***7.1 Continued again.**

***Ezra is pouting because she ruined his fun.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review! I love to hear ideas from you guys! :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I've been in a seriously bad 'don't want to write anything' mood and only just remembered I had chapters saved up. Heh heh... enjoy this chapter! **

**Thank you Crossoverpairinglover, Dragonfan47, Shadow Elise Bridger, huh (Guest), GameBerzerker, Paint the Wolf, raymond868, and JoshRand1982 for reviewing last chapter!**

**Paint: I have _plans_ for Kallus. ;3**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 10**

** 10.1**

Kallus blinked and twitched. And twitched again. And trembled.

"Uh, are you okay?" A younger than normal version of Ezra waved his hand in front of the man's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-"

"I'll take that as a no. Weird, the Ying Yang Yoyo usually doesn't have that effect…"

"AAAAAAAAHHH-"

"Oh shut up, you're not physically capable of being bad anymore so you might as well get ready to help us out with something…"

"I… I… I…" He twitched violently.

"Oh, I think I get it. You're freaking out because of the memories of some of the bad things you've done." The man nodded mutely in horror. "Well at least we know the Yoyo worked."

* * *

_BTHead: Hey Zeb?_

_TheIronSpeaker: What?_

_BTHead: We might have to postpone the plan until Kallus becomes mentally stable again…_

_TheIronSpeaker: Why?!_

_BTHead: Because he had a breakdown when I said that he ends up destroying your planet… _

_BTHead: Oh, and already had a panic attack about the memories of things he'd done._

_TheIronSpeaker: …_

_TheIronSpeaker: Well at least we know the yoyo thing worked._

_BTHead: That's what I said!_

* * *

"No, wait, I… I don't want that to happen." Kallus gulped. "I want to help. I know I did all those bad things but you have to let me help!"

"Not to make it sound bad or anything, but we kind of turned you good for that exact reason…" Ezra scratched the back of his head.

"And I get that! It's weird and a little too manipulative for comfort, but I completely understand your reasoning! So let me help, I may have freaked out a lot at first but that's because…. Well, who wouldn't?" Ezra shrugged admittingly. The guy had a point. "But let me help. I _need _to help. I can't let this happen! Or, happen… _again_, or, whatever… Tenses are confusing, how do you do it?"

"Meh, we usually just use random ones." The Anchor shrugged. "I'm willing to let you help but you should probably know. Zeb has more than a little hatred for you, or at least your bad self. It's understandable really. I think he's willing to give you a shot, especially since you're helping us out, but he's probably never going to be really friendly with you."

"I… I understand. And I don't blame him, if what you've said is true." Kallus had the grace to look ashamed.

"Okay then, operation: Project Lasan is a go!" Ezra yelled, startling the other.

_"Yay~!" _LOKI cheered.

* * *

**10.2**

Ezra smiled. He waved to the crowds and then turned right around and walked back into his house.

"Karrabast, I hate famous loops…" He groaned and rubbed his face. He poked at the bundle of loop memories in his subconscious that he hadn't had time to try and crack open.

_"Sir usually does as well."_ He didn't even flinch at the British AI.

"I'm guessing you're a looping AI?" He asked boredly.

_"Of sorts. Now, would you like the plotline to this loop, a summary, or would you like to 'wing it' as Sir does?"_

"Give me the plotline but don't go too far into detail unless necessary." He said without even pausing. "Is this a crossover or just a replacement? Or do you not have a way to tell?"

_"I believe it is a crossover, as I certainly do not recall an organization called the Empire."_ An AI with snark. Just Ezra's type.

Ezra groaned. "Alright, I need a little help here with something else. I can't seem to access my loop memories. It's like they're locked up in my subconscious." There was silence for the moment as JARVIS contemplated this.

_"May I?"_ Ezra felt a telepathic poke at his mind. He opened up to it easily. _"I believe I see the problem."_

_'Oh hey Jar', where am I?'_ Ezra raised an eyebrow at the voice sounding in his head.

_"Sir, it would appear that the visiting looper has replaced an odd mixture of yourself and Doctor Banner."_

_'…Oh, hi there. I'm Tony. The Anchor. Because I'm awesome like that. And what do you mean by… Oh-'_ Ezra tuned out the curses that started coming from the back of his head.

_'I'd appreciate it if you didn't cuss in my head. Or at least tone it down a bit. What's going on?'_

Tony ignored him. _'You've got to be kidding me! Out of all the times, I replace Hulk when __**I'm**__ being replaced by a different looper?!'_

_ 'I'm so confused right now.'_ Ezra noted idly as he began looking over the garage with some _awesome_ machines that he was totally going to put to use sometime.

_"About that plotline."_ JARVIS supplied helpfully, bringing up a holoscreen to show an actual timeline.

* * *

**10.3**

"I am so confused right now…" Ezra buried his head in his hands.

They were all sitting down and 'Mike' had helped the other Sabine explain what was going on. At the moment the two loopers were discussing names she could use so the nonloopers didn't get confused.

"I still like Sable." She crossed her arms stubbornly. Mike winced.

"You are _trying_ to give me flashbacks aren't you…" He muttered.

"Not my fault you guys don't like those types of loops."

"They're _genderbender loops! Nobody_ likes them!" He complained.

"Well me and Hera never mind them." She shrugged unapologetically.

"Whatever. What about Ash's loop?"

"I am not going by Misty." She glared at him.

"Why not? I thought you liked that loop?"

"I liked the fact that there were adorable creatures capable of blowing things up without even trying." She deadpanned. "Pokémon are awesome, the rest of that loop? Not so much."

"Okay I see your point on that." He admitted.

"Why not just let her go by Sable?" Hera finally spoke up, having gotten her thoughts in order on the whole situation.

Mike's eye twitched. "Because I really really _really_ hate that loop."

"Did you say genderbender?" Ezra was still in slight shock. The looping Sabine smirked maliciously.

"Oh yeah, I don't really care about those loops. Most girls apparently don't. But the guys always hate it. Isn't that right,"

"Don't you _dare_," Mike groaned.

"_Erza_?" Nonlooping Sabine snickered with her counterpart and Mike facepalmed. Ezra paled amusingly.

"Two of them, my torment shall never cease." He said in the driest deadpan he'd ever used. "Fine, go by Sable. But you owe me the next Freddy loop," He warned her.

She made a face. "You drive a hard bargain." She nodded anyways.

"Freddy?" Kanan couldn't help but ask. He wasn't sure exactly how to take the idea that the Jedi Mike had been an alternate version of Ezra all along.

Both loopers winced.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Mike rubbed his forehead. "It sounds harmless but it's one of the most horrifying loops I've come across."

"Animatronic animals trying to stuff you, always looping in as the nighttime security guard, inside a metal suit filled with crossbeams, metal wires, and movement joints. All while you're trying to keep track of said giant, creepy things in the dead of the night with nothing to protect you but security cameras and two blast doors. Not to mention that if you use the cameras and doors too much you run out of battery and you automatically get killed." Sable rubbed her own forehead. "Ugh, I can't count how many times that stupid rabbit got me…"

"I actually tried using LOKI to outsmart that loop," Mike said. "It didn't work. At all. It ended very, very terribly."

"What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shuddered. "Imagine them with AIs…" Sable's eyes widened in horror.

"You're telling me they don't already have them?! I thought for sure that was why the dang things were always trying to kill people!"

"Turns out nobody really knows what the heck's going on with that loop… Though the original security guard supposedly started looping a while back." Mike shook his head. "I pity that guy, I really do…"

"What are they even talking about?" Zeb asked Hear in confusion. "It doesn't sound too scary, yeah sure a little creepy but-"

Before he could say another word a hologram of a giant, mechanical bear that was rusted and terrifying jumped in front of them with the most unearthly screech. All the nonloopers screamed their heads off while the two loopers froze solid and trembled with a few eye twitches.

_"I will not allow you to say something so untrue about the horror that is Freddy's."_ LOKI growled. _"My apologies, boss. Boss's girlfriend."_

"It was necessary." Mike ground out. "But we have a telepathic bond from Nanoha's loop, _please_ use the dang thing next time you plan on doing something like that…"

"Woah woah woah, _girlfriend?!_" Sabine turned to Mike and Sable.

"That's what you got out of that?" Sable asked.

"I think the point is to pretend it never happened." Mike nodded.

"Answer the question!"

"Well, number one you technically didn't ask a question. Number two, yes. We've been dating for a while in the loops. But neither of us even touched the possibility with a ten foot pole until we'd both thought it through very clearly." Sable crossed her arms.

"There might also have been a pained, delirium induced confession along there somewhere," Mike allowed.

"And then a few loops of us thinking it over." Sable added on.

"True. But before you guys say anything, let me just say. Couples throughout the loops change." Mike leaned forwards with a rare serious expression. "In my time as the Anchor of our loop, I've seen every person possible paired with every _other_ person possible. And _relationships_ change. I've seen more breakups and get togethers than most could even think about. In the loops, loopers don't usually stay in relationships very long outside of baseline. And the loops are very very _very_ important in decision making over anything."

Sable took over. "We literally spent lifetimes debating over how we wanted to take things. I actually was the one to ask him out. As the Anchor, he's looping all of the time. More than I'm ever Awake. We have been dating for over _two hundred _loops by this point. Two hundred lifetimes. We have to think things through and be extremely careful about us because in the loops, sometimes the rest of the crew isn't Awake."

"_Those_ loops are usually the ones where we have to pretend we barely even know each other. Now, all of this isn't to say it couldn't happen here. Like I said I've seen every pairing imaginable. Even if some of them are horrifying and should never have existed, they always work." Mike was elbowed in the ribs. "Like I said, anything could happen. Heck, there have been a few loops where I literally did not see a single couple the entire time!" He leaned back, serious mood gone.

"Those loops are actually closest to baseline," Sable shrugged.

"True."

"What just happened?" Hera blinked.

_"You just experienced the full length of a looper's attention span and ability to think sanely. Try again tomorrow or input one credit to try again!" _LOKI replied cheerily.

* * *

**10.4**

"Kanan, what's wrong?" Ezra knocked on his master's door.

"Snow. Not doing it, nope." Kanan yelled to him from inside.

"Wait… are you _still_ not over that weird sled tournament thing?" Ezra looked at the door amusedly.

"No! …Maybe."

Ezra rolled his eyes. "You're going to have to deal with it _eventually_," He said.

"Not if I don't leave my room!"

"You're acting like a child."

"Well you technically are one."

"And compared to me, _you_ are one. Now come out."

"Nope! Not happening!"

Ezra sighed and rolled his eyes. Might as well let the loops use their sense of humor to deal with this problem.

* * *

**10.5**

"You have to make a connection-"

"Aw, it's so cute! Here kitty kitty!" Ezra walked right up to the creature and picked it up, Kanan staring blankly. "Aw, does kitty like being petted? Hey look Kanan, its purring!"

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

"AAAAAAHHH!" Ezra took one look at the creature and ran away screaming

"Really Kanan, did you not know he's got a phobia of cats?" Sabine shook her head.

* * *

"You have to make a connection- what are you doing?"

"Making business investments." Ezra typed away at his tablet. "Oh hey, nice cat."

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

"Uh, Kanan?" Ezra's eyes bulged. This was NOT baseline.

"What is it Ezra?" He turned around and couldn't restrain the squeak when he came face to face with a ship sized version of it growling angrily.

"I think the connection would be better made with the mom…"

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

"Seriously, what is this thing?" Ezra bent down and poked it with a stick. Kanan had no idea where he'd gotten said stick. The creature batted playfully at the stick. "Is it some type of cat? Or bat? Or something else that rhymes with at?"

Kanan facepalmed. "You ruined my teacher moment, Ezra."

"Yeah yeah, we're both Awake we know how this moment goes. But I'm serious here. Throughout the loops I _still_ haven't managed to figure out what this thing is."

"I have no idea."

* * *

**10.1**

***You guys are probably confused but I know where this is going so I'mma just cackle evilly.**

***I am a HUGE fan of good!Kallus. Kallus is like, my favorite villain. (well not exactly but he's pretty high on the list under Loki and Lucifer (spn))**

**10.2**

***I don't even know but it's funny.**

***I believe Tony would make a fantastically hilarious Anchor.**

**10.3**

***7.1**

***Looping Ezra will for now be refered to as Mike in this loop and Looping Sabine will be called Sable. Sable. Sable. I don't know why but I really like that name.**

***Five Night's at Freddy's~**

***LOKI is a troll plain and simple.**

**10.4**

***Yup. Still hanging onto this.**

**10.5**

***Kind of just strung them all together... I know that's not the exact words but it was funny okay!**

* * *

**Please Read and Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup guys! Giving you guys an early update because there was such a gap last time. :)**

**Thank you ShepardisaBOSS, Paint the Wolf (Guest), majishan, BAD BOY JAKE (Guest), and Dragonfan47 for reviewing last chapter! Hope you guys love this chapter!**

**Paint: Your review had me giggling the whole time. X3**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 11**

** 11.1**

"You have to make a connection-Ezra, don't even think about it."

Ezra pouted and lowered the pie.

* * *

"You have to make a connection-there's something behind me isn't there."

An oddly NonAwake Ezra nodded mutely.

Kanan turned around, ready to deal with whatever hell the loops had decided to throw at him this time, and flat out fainted when he came face to face with Freddy's face.

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

"Hey master?" Sabine raised her hand.

"Yes, Sabine." Kanan rubbed his hand over his forehead. Why did he have to deal with two padawans?

"Why can't we just pet it?"

Kanan facepalmed.

* * *

_'You have to make a connection-'_ Kanan couldn't help but stop in his instructions and snicker. _'To… your dragon…'_ He couldn't stop the snickers.

_'What?'_ Eragon looked at his teacher curiously.

_'Nothing, nothing at all.'_

_ '…You're Awake aren't you.'_

_ 'Aw dang it… To be fair I'm a looper from a different loop.'_

_'I have been incredibly confused for quite a while.'_ The NonAwake Glaedr rumbled tiredly.

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

"I have Wi-Fi, does that count?" Ezra waved his tablet.

* * *

"Connection a make to have you-"

"Loop this hate I."

* * *

"You have to make a connection-" Kanan twitched and screamed when a snowball hit his face. "Nonononono-"

"Huh, so it existed in baseline too..?"

* * *

**11.2**

Ezra allowed his anger at the Inquisitor to power him as he reached with the Force to the mind sequestered at the bottom of the ravine-

Actually he just used his powerful connection with the Force to do it, but appearances you know.

The Inquisitor's eyes widened while the deadly looking creature towered over Ezra and snarled viciously at him… and then he frowned in confusion when Ezra smirked.

"Go ahead and say it, I look pretty badass."

* * *

**11.3**

"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you,"

"Ezra, what did you do to Zeb?"

"That was so frickin awesome." Ezra squeed. Actually squeed. Hera couldn't hold in the 'aww' at how cute it was.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you,"

"Don't worry, it was just a stunt loop gone wrong." Sabine shrugged, enjoying the rare loop where everyone but Kanan was Awake and they could therefore drive him insane without any retribution later in the loops.

* * *

**11.4**

Kallus gaped when an explosion went off in his face…

...and then he blinked and he was sitting in his desk. He calmly stood up and cancelled all his duties for the day, luckily minor ones that could be pushed off on lackeys, then walked out of his office and headed to his private quarters. Once there he calmly and casually turned off any security cameras.

And there he proceeded to have a complete mental breakdown.

* * *

_Yoyo'd: Ezra._

_BTHead: …How do you know that name? _

_BTHead: And for that, how did you get me on this chat?_

_BTHead: This is my company's private browser!_

_Yoyo'd: If I wasn't currently losing my composure in every way possible I would be able to remember the code words you told me, but since I'm not thinking clearly I can't remember a bit of it. I'm looping and please tell me that I didn't actually…_

_BTHead: Wait a second…_

_BTHead: Oh my god._

_BTHead: …Agent Kallus?_

_Yoyo'd: I'm not 'good' right now but I was. I'm currently trying my hardest to settle the moral conflictions in my mind. I am very VERY positive that is not something best done in the environment the Empire has._

_BTHead: …_

_BTHead: I'll… organize a… something between my company and the Empire..._

_BTHead: Try and hold it together until then, okay?_

_Yoyo'd: Thank you. _

_Yoyo'd: …Please hurry._

* * *

Kallus was sitting on Ezra's couch.

Agent Kallus was sitting on Ezra Bridger's couch.

Nope, no matter how Zeb thought that sentence he couldn't make it make sense.

"Uh… Ezra?"

Kallus twitched violently.

"No you can't punch him. He's looping now."

"Wait… _WHAT?!_"

* * *

Ezra watched the trembling man worriedly. In the loop where he'd used the Ying Yang Yoyo on Kallus, the reversed Agent had helped prevent the destruction of Zeb's planet and therefore allowed for an extremely satisfying vacation loop for the lasat.

Considering the positions the destruction of his planet usually put him in within the loops, Zeb deserved that vacation too.

Ezra had regretted the fact that the Agent had ended up killed in the conflict though. Sure he was going to be there next loop without any memory of it happening, but Ezra hated any deaths in the loops.

So when around twenty loops later Kallus contacted him telling him he was looping, Ezra could be forgiven for feeling a strange mixture of relief, excitement, and dread.

The good version of Agent Kallus was actually a very, well… _good_ person and Ezra had actually started to like the guy. (Unlike Jack's situation, Kallus was actually a competent villain. He was just unlucky enough to have a more competent rebel crew foiling his attempts at capturing them.)

Zeb had only barely accepted the fact that Kallus was there to help, so there was no real help the Agent could receive emotionally from the lasat. But right now Ezra needed anyone who'd been there in the situation to help the man sort through loop memories of being evil and memories of doing good.

So, despite his reservations on the matter, Ezra asked Zeb to come to his tower early in the loops.

"Yes, he's looping. Apparently he became enough of a friend to me that loop that it activated him." Ezra cut Zeb off before he could speak. "Right now not only is he dealing with the shock of his first loop, but he's having to deal with current loop memories and the loop memories of that loop." Ezra crossed his arms with a demanding look. It was his 'I'm the Anchor of this loop and could kick your butt if you make me angry' look. "Just think for a second. Try and see what he's going through at the moment."

Zeb huffed but complied and thought about it. He remembered the confusion of his own first loop… then remembered the few former villains from other loops he'd met. They talked about things they did in baseline casually at best and with multiple flinches and guilty looks at worst.

Zeb suddenly remembered Gajeel's baseline and physically flinched when he realized how absolutely horrible Kallus must be feeling at the moment.

"Eh… sorry?" He offered.

"Good enough, considering what's between you two." Ezra nodded. "Now. The biggest problem we have right now is that his PreAwakening self was not good… But in the other loop he was _made_ good, not reformed." Zeb blinked. "He's having trouble separating the 'good' him and the 'bad' him." Ezra deadpanned.

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Frag you. Right now we just need to encourage his 'good' self to be in charge. Obviously his 'bad' self is not a good idea." Ezra plopped down on the couch, Zeb walking over to stand near the two.

"Uh, hey Kallus…" He began awkwardly.

"Zeb, you speak more languages than technically exist if you count the boundaries of this loop. Why can you not hold a conversation?"

"Frag you."

Kallus snorted slightly. "Let's hope the rest of this conversation is as enlightening." His voice was shaky.

"Is it a conversation when we're bickering?"

"Are you going to ask another meaningless question?"

Kallus relaxed as the two sniped back and forth. _This_ was what he'd seen much of in his first loop. It was actually comforting listening to them.

He settled in for a long, extremely amusing time until his head would stop hurting.

* * *

**11.5**

Ezra Awoke and paled.

"NOT. FRICKIN. HAPPENING." He stormed past the Inquisitor and without a second thought headed to throw himself out an airlock somewhere to subsequently end the loop.

The Inquisitor raised an eyebrow at his apprentice but continued on down the hallway.

* * *

**11.6**

"Um, Mike?"

"Yes, younger me?"

"Number one, stop calling me that it's creepy. Number two, what _are_ you doing?"

"I'm doing Science! Now leave unless you want to be the first human to glow in the dark and spontaneously combust…"

Ezra backed out of the room warily.

* * *

**11.7**

Ezra blinked and shook his head as he Awoke, and then fistpumped. He loved these loops! And right on time too!

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk! I have a girlfriend and I need to know what you guys know about time loops!"

* * *

Sabine smiled as she shook Ezra's parent's hands. "You guys are taking this very well,"

"Well him using the Force and pulling out a lightsaber was very convincing." Ephraim shook his head. "Also, he did give us some time to absorb the idea…"

Mira smiled. "And the way he talked about you? He's in love, not just a crush." Sabine blushed slightly. "That doesn't come without experience."

"Mom, Dad…" Ezra whined with a blush of his own. "You know that I'm capable of literally dying of embarrassment, right?"

"That loop cannot be related to other loops." Sabine said amusedly.

"Worth a try." Ezra looked between his girlfriend and his two parents. "So, I uh… have something to talk to Kanan about…" Ezra scratched the back of his head. "I'll just leave you guys to… bond, or something." Ezra rushed out of the room.

"Wow, he must be _really_ nervous. He's handled rotten egg-bombs with less nerves."

Ephraim couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, let's 'bond'. What is it you like to do, Sabine?"

* * *

"Sabine, what did you do to my parents?" Ezra watched with wide eyes as he walked into the room ten hours later to see three shapes covered in glowing blue powder.

"Tried to show them how to make egg-bombs." She blew powder out her nose. "Not sure what happened."

"It was fun all the same." Mira giggled.

"What did you tell them." Ezra demanded with a horrified expression.

"Only some of my _favorite_ loops." Sabine teased.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

* * *

_With Ezra, previously…_

_ 'Kanan, I… I'm nervous. I'm not sure I can go through with all of this.'_

_ 'Relax Ezra, you two are made for each other. This'll work out.'_

_ 'But what if she doesn't like my parents? What if __**they**__ don't like __**her**__?! Then what if when I meet __**her's**__ something happens and-'_ Ezra was surprised to receive the mental equivalent of a slap in the face.

_'I know that the Jedi order doesn't allow love, but screw that we're time loopers so I'm giving you advice anyways. Ezra, you both love each other. You've both made some big steps with each other already and I'm sure everything will go fine. From what I've seen, your parents are great. She'll love them and they'll enjoy meeting her even if they're confused out of their minds. As for her's? I don't think you have to worry much about that.'_

_ 'Why not?'_

_ 'Remember how a long while back there were those crashes in Yggdrasil and some things were lost in the loops? Well, Sabine told me once that her baseline past was one of those things.'_

_ '…Oh…'_

_ 'Exactly. You can still ask, but you're most likely going to get told the same thing. So hurry up on your planning and know that we're always here to give you some strength and advice.'_

_ '…You guys were listening in.'_

_ 'Actually, Kanan invited us to listen. And if what I just picked up is true I'm hugging you with a squee the next time I see you.'_ Hera said amusedly.

* * *

**11.8**

"You're joking." Ezra stared at Hera, who looked more like Chopper this particular loop.

"HA-HA. DA-LEK-TWI-LEK. I-GET-IT. CHOP-PER, STOP-LAUGH-ING." Hera waved a mechanical doohickey through the air.

"I'm going to go back to bed and pretend this loop never happened." Sabine said monotone as she turned back around.

Ezra opened his mouth once she left.

"NO-EZ-RA, YOU-CAN-NOT-RUN-EX-PER-I-MENTS. WHO-VERSE-IS-READ-ON-LY-RE-MEM-BER? DON'T-WANT-TO-MAKE-AN-Y-MOD-ER-AT-ORS-AN-GRY. WHY-DO-DA-LEKS-HAVE-TO-TALK-SO-STU-PID?!"

Kanan facepalmed and followed Sabine's example.

* * *

**11.9**

"You have to make a connection-"

"Didne wee alreadeh goo oover thus?"

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

Kanan blinked as Ezra and the creature were both suddenly on the ground snoring. He sighed.

"This is what I get for trying to teach…"

* * *

"You have to make a… a… Dangit, Zeb, Ezra, would you please stop that?!"

After uncountable lifetimes of experimenting with this exact topic, Zeb had finally found one thing that no Jedi could ever focus through.

He vwapped through his kazoo again, Ezra snickering and doing the same.

* * *

"You have to make a connection," Kanan paused when nothing different happened. No humorous interruptions by loopers, no random event happening that didn't happen in baseline, nothing.

"Yes Kanan?" Ezra raised an eyebrow, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh I see what you did there."

The lesson continued.

* * *

**11.1**

***I like messing around with this.**

**11.2**

***My thoughts regarding this scene.**

**11.3**

***They like screwing around with NonAwake Kanan because he can't get back at them later.**

**11.4**

***And now you know why I was doing that! *fistpumps* I love good!Kallus~**

***Also poor Kallus he is _so_ confused.**

**11.5**

***Haha I don't even really know I feel like that would be his response to that loop.**

**11.6**

***7.1**

***'Mike' _really_ likes to mess with his nonlooping self.**

**11.7**

***Sometimes Ezra will have loops where either 1: the Empire doesn't kill/capture his parents or 2: the Empire doesn't exist at all. He really loves those loops but they usually make him pretty gloomy afterwards.**

**11.8**

***Lek?**

**11.9**

***More~**

* * *

**There were a lot of sections this chapter. :3 I hope you guys liked this chapter, please Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well you guys seem to like my inclusion of Kallus. :P I'm happy~**

**Thank you Pulsar747, ShepardisaBOSS, Dragonfan47, majishan, Paint the Wolf (Guest), and Game Berzerker for reviewing last chapter!**

**Paint: Oh my god I couldn't stop laughing there for a while at your comments. XD Especially "You have to make a connection- you know what? Screw teaching lets watch movies"**

**[RPM OWNS NOTHING AT ALL JUST NOTHING WHY WOULD SHE OWN ANYTHING JUST REALLY?]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 12**

** 12.1**

Ezra didn't bother asking where Hera and Kanan were going with the weapon crates, since Zeb was Awake and would just snark back at him.

"Grab a crate, pull your weight!" Sabine called back to Ezra. Ezra rolled his eyes, knowing full well that she was Awake too and just trying to annoy him. "What's the plan this loop Ezra? Hera and Kanan definitely aren't Awake, they asked where I got my 'new toys'." Sabine brushed off a patch of egg-bomb powder off a crate.

"Not sure, I'm thinking about going baseline. Haven't had one of those loops in a while." Ezra shrugged as he chose the crate he always ended up with and followed the other two. "Oh, and Zeb, Kallus is Awake. He asked for you to give him a run for his money in those duals you guys always have, in not so many words. I'm pretty sure he's trying to learn more about weaponry and fighting now."

Zeb gave an evil grin. "Oh I'll give him a challenge."

"No killing him." Ezra rolled his eyes. "Remember that whenever you kill him in the loops, the next person assigned to trying to 'apprehend' us is always worse."

"Yeah yeah, how about injuring?"

"Go for it. He wants to learn the hard way through experience, something about encouragement to do better faster."

Zeb chuckled darkly and Sabine smacked his shoulder. "Next time you talk to him, let him know I'm willing to teach him a thing or two about ninjutsu if he wants."

"Sure, thanks for offering. I think he's starting to get settled in the loops finally."

* * *

Kallus held in a gulp as Zeb grinned. _'Well, I did want to learn the hard way…'_

* * *

"Do not worry Agent Kallus, you are deemed as capable of making a full recovery. Your organs were avoided and only a few minor bones were broken, must have been him having some sort of 'honor' system." The doctor snorted. "A short while in the bacta tank and you'll be fine."

"Thank you doctor," Kallus nodded as much as he was able at the moment.

'_Oh he's good.'_

* * *

The next time Zeb and Kallus faced off, Zeb was impressed. It seemed the Agent was good at learning from his mistakes.

This didn't mean much when facing a looper millennia older than him with loops worth of experience dueling NonAwake versions of him, but it was a start.

A very good start, Zeb noted as he narrowly dodged a jab at his head.

'_Let's just make this a little harder.'_

* * *

**12.2**

"Ezra, we need to talk." Kanan approached his padawan.

"Uh, sure." Ezra shrugged and flicked off his tablet. "What's this about?" _'Is this going to make it an even twenty times Kanan's figured out about the loops without looper influence?'_

"It's about you and Sabine."

Ezra's mind immediately screeched to a halt. _'Karrabast.'_

In most loops Kanan wasn't Awake he and Sabine kept their relationship secret. Awake Kanan could care less about the old Jedi code prohibiting relationships, but NonAwake Kanan would very often make things very complicated indeed.

One loop Sabine had 'kidnapped' him off to a distant moon just to get out of that particular situation.

This loop they'd accidentally been seen by Hera, who'd immediately made sure everyone knew about it. Kanan hadn't said anything about it so they'd assumed they were safe.

Apparently not.

"Look, I can explain," Ezra was more than willing to tell Kanan about the loops just so he and Sabine weren't bothered about it. If there was any time he didn't like his master in the loops it was when his NonAwake self started meddling in his and Sabine's relationship.

"No Ezra, I know I should have told you something about this sooner, but I never thought it would come up-" He stopped short at the wave of raw frustration Ezra threw at him through the bond. It was the ginormous crippling amount of emotion only capable of being felt by ancient beings. And they both knew it.

"No Kanan, I'm not going to hear it." Ezra stood up from his spinning chair and crossed his arms. Kanan didn't speak, still overwhelmed by the emotions coming over the bond. Something in his padawan's stance and voice also told him that speaking right now would be a very _very_ bad idea. "There are things called time loops, where time is repeating over and over again. Not everyone remembers and the ones who do don't always remember with each repeat. Including you." Ezra's eyes darkened into a dangerous glare and Kanan felt deep instincts inside him demanding him to start running. "Me and Sabine have been dating for longer than you could even comprehend because you. Are. Not. Awake. When you are, you don't care. I am NOT going to spend this loop trying to deal with you being a fracking drajl just because some old code doesn't want Jedi to be in love. So don't even try anything. Because I. Will. Not. Deal. With. It." Without another word Ezra walked out of the room.

Kanan was still fighting his flight instincts when Ezra shoved a bundle of emotions and memories across the bond.

He sat down shakily and had to use a Jedi calming technique three times before he stopped trembling.

Once that was done, he took a deep breath and began unraveling the 'package' he'd been given. He had a feeling it was very important…

* * *

**12.3**

"Nope." Ezra walked back out of the room tiredly. "Not doing it."

"What?" Hera asked, absently rubbing her swollen stomach.

_'Good luck master, you'll need it…'_

_ 'You're telling me..?'_ Kanan sent back weakly as he tried comforting the overemotional Hera.

* * *

**12.4**

Ezra appeared in his mindscape, readying himself as the Inquisitor whirled to face him.

"You, how are you doing this?!" He hissed angrily.

Ezra just grinned. "I'm a little loopy," He said teasingly, knowing the Inquisitor wouldn't understand the code. "Now hold on tight because I'm not sure how this is going to go. We both might end up as vegetables for the rest of this loop…"

"What are-" Was all he managed to get out before everything went dark.

* * *

"Ezra? Ezra!" Kanan shook his padawan with a roll of his eyes. "What did you do to him this time?"

Ezra was still too caught up in giggling manically. "Hogwarts, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What?" Kanan befuddled look seemed to snap Ezra out of the worst of it and he calmed down to chuckles.

"So you know how in Dean's loop, God keeps putting angels as mortals to make them 'realize their wrongs' and all that?"

"Yes, I remember because I was Castiel for some reason." Kanan deadpanned.

"Well, I used a variant of the idea to basically 'reincarnate' him in a world that existed in my head outside of real time." Ezra sunk back into giggles for a while before getting a hold of himself again. "I put him in Hogwarts and… and he was a Hufflepuff!" He fell backwards while cackling.

"You're joking right?" Kanan's jaw dropped.

"No!" Ezra gasped out. "The thing was, he didn't remember anything because I made sure he didn't! And! And! Oh it was hilarious!"

Kanan finally started laughing too. "Okay, you're _going _to tell me all about it! I can't wait to hear this!"

"He punched Draco right in the face!" Ezra snickered hysterically. Kanan finally gave in and leaned against his padawan as he laughed. "It was so funny!"

* * *

**12.5**

Mike watched amusedly as the two Choppers beeped and whirled excitedly to each other.

"We're doomed." Zeb said, staring at the two astromechs in horror.

"You do know that LOKI was made from some of Chopper's memories backed up on a USB for too long, right?" Mike raised an eyebrow.

"That… explains a lot." Kanan looked to Mike's tablet, which was where LOKI preferred to generate his hologram form.

_"Should I take offense to that?"_ LOKI asked over the intercom.

"Uh, guys?" Hera's voice followed. "Chopper isn't the only other looper who came…"

"Hi 'Mike', 'Sable'." An identical voice said. You could practically hear the amused grin.

"Oh hey, you going by Hannah for this loop?" Sable perked up eagerly.

"More than likely."

* * *

"Hey Mike," Hannah caught his attention later in the hallway. "I met Yoyo'd. He's currently trying to avoid the Empire so he and his counterpart aren't experimented on. Plus, I don't think NonAwake Zeb would appreciate that he's looping."

"Probably not, but then again the rest of them wouldn't either." Mike shrugged. "Hey, seen any sign of our Kanan yet? I haven't felt him through the bond but you know he's the only one of us who can actually hide his Force signature."

"No, but I heard something about a 'metal monster' turning ships into crushed cans." Hannah said amusedly.

"That's Zeb alright," The anchor rolled his eyes. "I'll see if I can reach him. Otherwise, want me to generate a fake ID with BT Corps?"

"Sure. You _still_ set that company up even in, what, two months?"

"Hannah, I could set my company up in ten seconds if I wanted to. And the five second delay is because that's how long it'd take for anyone to realize there's completely revolutionary programming tech on the market." Mike deadpanned.

"Touché."

* * *

**12.6**

"Cannonball!" Ezra yelled as he jumped into the water.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Zeb splashed him as he came up for air.

"Ez, if you mess up my tan I'm kicking you back into Zeb's room for a week." Sabine rolled her eyes.

"Not going in the water Kanan?" Hera asked from a floaty.

"Not just yet, I need to learn how to swim first…" The Jedi scratched the back of his head when everyone turned to him.

"Wait, how do you not know how to swim?" Ezra asked in shock.

"I've never had a reason to learn!" Kanan defended. "Besides, I can't remember if I knew how in baseline or not. And I've never had any loop memories that could help me learn how."

"That's it, get in the water." Ezra pointed to the large, crystal clear pond right out of a fairy tale. "If I have to I'll cast a partial anamorphic spell."

Kanan looked nervously at the water. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on, the water's beautiful and the perfect temperature!" Hera rolled her eyes.

"…Ezra has to stop trying to get me over my fear of cold for the next ten loops we're both looping."

"Deal." Ezra said. "This is seriously a life skill, I don't know why you don't know how by now."

Kanan pulled off his shirt and began wading carefully into the shallow part of the pond. The two loopers messing around finally got annoyed, Zeb shoving Kanan into the deeper water and Ezra catching him.

"See? It's not so bad." Ezra grinned.

"I hate you guys so much." Kanan grumbled. "And I hate the loops too, I swear they use me as the running gag." He tried treading water but as soon as Ezra let go he started sinking.

The Anchor caught him and rolled his eyes. "Use your arms too, it takes a really strong swimmer to swim in one spot with just their legs."

Kanan suddenly screamed and something clicked instinctually. He swam like a lightning bolt out of the water, cursing up a storm.

Zeb came up next to Ezra laughing his butt off.

"That was great!"

"Zeb, did you really have to do that?" Sabine snickered.

"That was kind of mean." Hera covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"That was _hilarious!_" Ezra clapped Zeb's shoulder as he fell into hysterics. "See master? Swimming isn't so hard!"

"I really _really_ hate you guys." Kanan muttered, huddled up in the shallow water with a deep scowl.

"Oh come on Kanan, lighten up!" Zeb laughed.

_'I think I know what you mean by 'running gag' now,'_ Chopper whirled to Kanan, far away from the water due to an extreme dislike of the stuff. He couldn't short out anymore but so long as a normal droid had cemented a hatred for getting wet.

"At least someone does, I swear I'm the only one who sees it…" Kanan got out of the water and grabbed a towel, sitting down by the droid. "I'm adding 'swimming' to my list of 'Things I'm never doing ever ever ever again' right under snow."

_'Snow? Just snow?'_

"Yes. Snow involves everything cold."

_'Ah, I get it. I don't really like the stuff either. It gets in joints and melts.'_

"Really? Never thought of that, quick question. Will you ever do anything aimed towards getting me over my phobia?"

_'Nope, I completely understand a phobia of cold stuff. I hate cold. I'm not scared of it though, just hate it.'_

"I think we're going to get along great from now on…"

"Aw, look Sabine." Hera was getting out of the water to sit next to Sabine. "Kanan and Chopper are bonding."

"About time," The kunoich chuckled. "Hey, can you help me put some sun tanning cream on my back? I think Ezra's distracted." The lasat had just dunked said teenager under the water.

"Sure." Hera shook her head at their antics. "I have a question of my own though, how long are we going to stay at this place? The loop looked pretty busy last time I checked."

Sabine looked around the beautiful shoreline and the sparkling water. She then looked at Hera and raised an eyebrow. "Not anytime soon, but it's not the first time we messed up the timeline because we weren't where we were supposed to be."

"_Very _true." The twilek laughed.

* * *

**12.1**

***Similar to Ezra with his programming and Zeb with his languages, Sabine visited the Naruto loop and got into ninjutsu. **

***Kallus is more getting into fighting in general.**

**12.2**

***I apparently really like Ezra and Sabine being protective of each other.**

**12.3**

***And then there are _those_ loops.**

***Poor Kanan.**

**12.4**

***Haven't had one of these in a while.**

**12.5**

***7.1**

***Think back to when Zeb replaced Gajeel, he's got Iron Dragonslaying magic.**

**12.6**

***Mostly just fun fluff. :3**

* * *

**Quick note on Zeb's seemingly very calm acceptance of Kallus looping. He's a looper. At this point he's really really really old and (whether they act it or not) all loopers are "wise". He knows that through the loops, villains don't usually _stay_ villains and that Kallus has even more reason not to. Not to mention it's fairly obvious he's got the worst luck out of all the loopers so far. Every loop he's going to wake up with brand new memories of what atrocities he's committed _this time_. Zeb's not going to make things hard for someone who has to deal with that sh!t.**

**Also the fact that they're still having their "fights" helps a little. Just a little.**

**Please Read and Review, tell me how you guys feel about Kallus so far. ;3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the love you guys give this story! It's amazing, really, and I love hearing ideas from you guys for future chapters!**

**Thank you majishan, word puzzler, Paint the Wolf (Guest), GameBerzerker, and guest (Anonymous) for reviewing last chapter!**

**Paint: Of course Ezra's lost his mind he's the _Anchor_. And Oh My God. LOKI x CHOPPER would be both the most entertaining and most terrifying ship. LOPPER sounds appropriate. And it seems I have some character developement for CHOPPER to get to writing - I've been meaning to but I've been distracted. Actually, last chapter only had the Looping! and NonLooping! CHOPPERs meeting. LOKI was already there with Mike. **_also how are you after the booty when he was only missing his shirt _**I have my end of semester tests on the _last two days of school_. THAT'S what really sucks.**

**guest: That would be cool and all, but this is just a compilation of oneshots essentially. It would be... kind of... impossible to write out everything in full detail. And while some loops are interesting enough that an entire story expanding on it would be cool, I'm just not that interested in doing that myself. If you guys want to use one of my loops to make your own nonlooping story you're more than welcome to though! Just let me know because I'd love to hear about it!**

**[DIIIIIISCLLLLAAAAIIIIIMEEEEEERRRRRR]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 13**

** 13.1**

"Who are you kid?!" Kanan yelled as the blue haired teenager drove the speeder alongside him.

"Meh, just another street rat." Ezra shrugged, not really feeling it this loop.

* * *

"Ezra? Are you okay?" Hera asked their 'new' crew member worriedly.

"Meh." He just shrugged and spun around again. Something was definitely wrong, even spinning around in his favorite spinning chair didn't cheer him up!

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

Ezra sighed and didn't even bother looking at the cat creature, scratching its head as it purred and walked right up to him.

"I worked in the back of a pet shop once for a few extra credits. Animals apparently really like me." He shrugged noncommitedly, not feeling the usual cackling fit that came over him whenever he messed with a NonAwake version of his master.

Kanan just facepalmed and chalked it up to the weirdness that was his padawan.

* * *

"You little brat," Zeb paused in his rant at Ezra and blinked.

"Feeling a little loopy or something?" Ezra raised an eyebrow boredly.

"Yeah, feels like I just Awoke." Zeb shook his head, code given and received. Ezra waited patiently as he reviewed his loop memories. "Hey, what's up with you this loop?"

"I'm not sure, just… not really feeling it…" Ezra plopped down in his spinning chair, which 'magically' always happened to be wherever he needed it. He still thanked Rarity for teaching him that trick.

Zeb rolled his eyes. "Okay, spill. What happened last loop."

"Nothing, I swear." Ezra defended suspiciously. Now it was Zeb's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, fine… Last loop just… It… There wasn't very much different about it, to be honest… As far as the crew goes. Everyone was exactly the same."

"But?" The lasat urged him on, getting a sinking feeling. The last time the Anchor had been this down was when he'd been in a Freddy's loop three times in a row.

"But we were with the Empire." Ezra groaned.

"You're kidding."

"Nope. That was the freaky thing, we were the bad guys but everyone was still… _them_, you know? I only stuck around to be an infiltrator and to mess with things." Ezra sighed. "I just… want to spend the loop relaxing, okay?"

"Sure thing Ez," Zeb clapped his shoulder. "If any of the others Awake I'll let them know."

"Thanks Zeb." He sighed again, spinning idly.

* * *

**13.2**

"So, 'Hannah'?" Hera asked her counterpart curiously.

Hannah just shrugged. "It's pretty common to have names changed in the loops. Sometimes a name like Hera isn't normal, so the loops end up giving us different names. They usually have some connection, either with how they sound, similar letters, sometimes it's just one thing added on top of another. I'm still not sure where Ezra got 'Michael Pill' since that was long before I Awoke."

_"You shall nevah know~!"_ LOKI snickered as the two twi'lek rolled their eyes.

"You're taking the loops a lot better than the others," Hannah noted. "In fact, better than I did my first loop."

"I guess it's just different since I'm not actually going through them." Hera shrugged.

"True." Hannah admitted. "While the things we go through are crazy, they're just funny stories once everything's said and done. Speaking of stories…"

* * *

"Rules?" Sable asked right off the bat.

"Nothing to do with pairings, deaths, or anything that could be mentally scarring to the nonloopers." Mike announced from next to her.

"And nothing too embarrassing," Hannah added on.

_'Aw man…'_ The looping Chopper, having decided to go by Omi, whirred disappointedly.

"Who's starting?" Mike settled back into his seat with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously not you, since you always wait until we're done saying ours before saying something that blows them both out of the water." Sable rolled her eyes.

"Exactly."

"I'll start," Hannah hummed thoughtfully. "How about… Fans?" There was a flinch from Mike.

"Oh yeah, I've got this in the bag…" He muttered.

Sable rolled her eyes. "Fans? I've got one. In one loop, I was a princess."

* * *

_"Your majesty!"_

_ "Princess Sabine!"_

_ "Sign this law please!"_

_ "Please help me!"_

_ "Your highness!"_

_ "What do you think about-"_

_ "Who do you plan on being engaged to-"_

_ "Has anyone proposed yet?!"_

_ "Princess!"_

_ "MARRY ME OH MY GOSH!"_

* * *

"And?" The nonloopers looked at her curiously.

"I was an _unmarried_ princess and therefore everyone was bent on getting on my good side to either hook me up to someone or marry me themselves. I ended up going 'rogue royalty' on them and then I _still_ ended up with my own crazy group of fans because it's apparently something everyone thinks is cool or something…" Sable grumbled.

"Royalty suckups, I hate those ones." Mike nodded sympathetically.

"I have one way better," Hannah smirked. "Popstar."

"When was this loop?" Mike snickered.

"I'm not sure, that loop was confusing… I think there was a stealth anchor." Hannah shrugged. "But the _paparazzi_… They wouldn't leave me alone!"

* * *

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The screams and cheers rattled the window._

_ Hera shut it with a sigh._

_ "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The muffled screams continued._

* * *

"Alright Mike, go for it." Sable leaned back expectantly.

"You guys remember the Avengers' loop, right?" Mike ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sometimes their timelines don't actually extend to the 'Avengers' part." Hannah shrugged. "I was Hawkeye."

"Yeah, well, this was one of those weird loops with that situation." Mike sank into his seat. "I was Tony Stark."

"Oh." Sable's eyes widened.

"And for some reason I'd looped in as a weird mix between Bruce and Tony." He buried his face in his hands.

"Owch." Hannah visibly flinched.

"And Tony himself replaced Hulk."

"Oh my." Sable held a hand over her mouth to hide her smirk.

"So yeah, not only was there the usual public insanity over Tony Stark, but I was bothered a ton because I'd been seen yelling at Tony and forgetting to think it." He groaned. "Of all the people to get stuck in my head, it had to be _him_."

"I thought you practically idolized him for the technology he created?" Hannah raised an amused eyebrow.

"That does NOT mean I want him stuck in my head. Do you have any idea how many languages he cusses in? More than Zeb…"

Hannah and Sable burst into laughter while the nonloopers just scratched their heads.

* * *

**13.3**

Ezra Awoke in a soundless area with no form of light or substance around him. Curiously poking out with the force, he realized that he didn't even have a form of his _own_.

Reaching out telepathically his hypothetical eyes popped out of his hypothetical head.

_'Oh you've GOT to be kidding me.'_

* * *

An Unawake Ezra blinked and looked around curiously. He shook his head and shrugged.

His attention was quickly caught by two guys down on the streets…

* * *

Ezra connected subtly to his Unawake self's senses, only to be bombarded by adrenaline. Recognizing the situation through hurried images he made a mental grin.

_'Duck.'_

* * *

Ezra ducked the fist coming his way with wide eyes. Zooming away on the speeder he'd stolen he shook his head.

_'No worries, you're not crazy. Yes you're hearing voices, well, __**a**__ voice, but you're not crazy.'_

"Who..?! Who's there?!" He nearly shook his head but had to focus on the chase going on around him.

_'If you want to talk to me all you have to do is think it. And swerve to the left real quick.'_

Following the voice's directions Ezra ended up getting away relatively unscathed.

_'Who are you? Why are you helping me? Why are you __**in my HEAD**__?!'_

_'Not important, because it's something fun and productive to do, and I have no idea.'_

Ezra processed that for a second. _'You… don't know how you ended up in my head?'_

_ 'Nope.'_

"Well this is just great…" He groaned, forgetting to think it. _'Okay, so, we can't exactly be arguing over this right now because I'm kind of in the middle of something. We'll be having a __**talk**__ about this later, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now.'_

_ 'Fine by me. I'll keep giving you advice and stuff because I have nothing else to do. That okay?'_

_ 'I guess..?'_

_'Good, cause… wait for it… look up.'_

Ezra looked up.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

**13.4**

"I I I I've had the time of my li-i-ife! And I've never felt this way before-ore!" Ezra sang loudly and purposefully off tune. "And I swe-ear, this is tru-u-ue! And I owe it all to you!"

Kanan was too busy snickering, while the rest of the crew (UnAwake) were just watching with wide eyes.

Ezra threw down the microphone with a smirk and turned around. He jumped off the table and walked out smoothly.

"…What the heck was that?"

Kanan lost it and burst into hysterical laughter.

* * *

**13.5**

"No Ezra." Kanan shuddered when he looked out the window and saw the snow. "No no no _no_."

"Oh come on Kanan!" Ezra shook his head. "You're going to have to get over it someday."

"If I have anything to do with it, 'someday' will be very, very far away." Kanan shivered.

* * *

"You have cryophobia?"

"If that means a fear of cold, then yes." Kanan took a drink of his cider. "This is good," He looked at it appreciatingly.

"Yeah, Mac makes the best." The purple creature in front of him nodded. "But I'm more interested in your phobia right now. Do you know how it started?"

Kanan, currently in a similar form as the creature, sighed. "It's… kind of stupid. No, _really_ stupid. It was a game loop, with snow sledding."

"Owch, I can see where this is going…" Twilight flinched sympathetically.

"Do you ever get the feeling that the universe is using you as a running gag?" Kanan slumped against the table, hoof holding onto his mug. "I swear, that's my life in the loops. I was dead last, crashed a minimum of fifty times, and everybody hit me when passing, then threw a snowball at me… I was horrified to learn that I literally _had_ to finish the race. I'd blink and be back in my sled on the slope and going again." Kanan shuddered. "The cold I ended up with lasted to the next loop."

"That… isn't that stupid." The purple alicorn shrugged. "I had a fear of snakes, for _no_ reason. It's likely with you that it started as a small fear slash hatred and then developed into a full blown phobia."

"…Yeah, I think that is what happened." Kanan blinked and lifted his head. With a frown he prodded at the master padawan bond. _'Ezra, should I be worried that you feel more hysterical than the time you put the Inquisitor in a compressed time loop within our loop?'_

_'NO. Everything's fine! Just… Just hold on a sec!'_ There were snickers and cackles from Ezra.

"Wait a minute…" Kanan's eyes widened right as Pinkie Pie burst into the bar.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to give you your 'Yay You're a Prince and Not Freaking Out Over Being a Pony Anymore' party!" She blew a noise maker in his face with a wide grin.

Kanan just blinked owlishly at her. "Pinkie, you already gave me that. Just… split into two different ones."

"Just go with it, she gets kind of…" Twilight paused. "Dedicative if ponies don't go to her parties."

Kanan sighed. "Ezra, I'll get you back for this you know that right?"

Ezra, who'd been hiding behind Pinkie, stuck his head out with a grin. "Oh I know. But it's worth it after your reaction the first time you looped here."

"See?" Kanan waved his hoof at his padawan with a look at Twilight.

"I think so." She giggled. "Come on, we might as well go to the party. Pinkie's parties are always worth it."

"Yay!" Pinkie bolted out babbling about party favors and frosting.

* * *

**13.6**

Kallus Awoke as usual sitting down at his desk. As usual, he pretended to shuffle a few datapads as he skimmed through his loop memories. And, like always, he felt incredible disgust over the things his NonAwake self did.

It seemed he had Awoken later in the loop than he normally did, which was interesting. He looped rarely compared to the other loopers so he didn't have as much variation.

A few minutes later there was a buzz and he had to argue with a cadet over podracer parts. Seriously, what did he need _podracer_ parts for? Suddenly he blinked and remembered something Ezra had told him.

He facepalmed and turned around.

"You could have just asked." He raised an eyebrow to the Anchor, who had stuck his head out of the vent curiously at his words.

"Oh hey, you Awake?"

"Would I say that if I weren't?" He nodded.

"Oh. Then mind deactivating the security? And maybe helping us out with something?"

"I don't have anything better to do this loop." He shrugged.

"…What?" Zare gaped.

* * *

**13.1**

***Poor Ezra and his solo loops. :( You guys wanted to see a little more of these, though it's not much.**

**13.2**

***This whole time I've been saying it's 7.1 but it's actually 7.2 take a note**

***It's always a 50/50 over whether NonAwake Hera is the chill mom who rolls with the weirdness or the spazz who is (rightfully) constantly terrified for her children's lives. *coughbirdmomandsquaremomcough***

**13.3**

***Okay this was inspired by something similar happening to Twilight in MLP Loops. Again, the IDEA was from there but this story is not connected to any other story WHATSOEVER.**

***Again, Mike trolling Ezra. :3**

**13.4**

***Ezra likes music. ^^**

**13.5**

***Felt like Kanan needed a little encouragement dealing with his phobia as it grows more serious... Okay and again yes I added MLP but I was itching to do another pony!Kanan loop and it just _happened_.**

***Twilight actually did have a phobia of snakes in baseline.**

**13.6**

***Kallus gets bored easily.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So! I am, as of last week, officially in California visiting family. No worries, if anything it gives me MORE time to write so my stories will actually benefit from it. But I'm running low on pretyped chapters! I've got plenty of ideas to still go for but tell me what you guys are wanting to see and I'll work it in somewhere! I love hearing your ideas and the feedback I get!**

**Thank you ShepardisaBOSS, Paint the Wolf (Guest), Dragonfan47, StoryWander, and Kat Bridger for reviewing last chapter!**

**Paint: At the same time it's funny it's not. Phobias are illogical but so is emotion. Neither one should be made fun of. Since this is a fictional character we're talking about here it's fun to laugh about it and nothing's wrong with that, but (and I'm saying this to everyone not just to you Paint) in real life if you know anyone with a phobia do your best to help them cope with it in their own way. I happen to have a phobia of my own and it's downright cruel when people think it's funny to do things to trip me off. Sorry to get all depressing on you though! You guys can laugh and poke fun at Kanan's cryophobia all you want. :P**

**[Disclaimer!]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chap 14**

**14.1**

"EZRAAAAA!"

"KANAAAAAN!" There was silence. "What? He said my name first."

The human looked down on the three small creatures in annoyance. "This loop is already giving me a headache."

"Why am I the 'cute one'?" Hera asked curiously. "Wouldn't I work better as the 'smart one'?"

"I know chemical compounds like nobody's business." Sabine examined her claws proudly. "Comes with the art."

"Wait a second…" Ezra finally looked over his new body with a look of growing humor. "Are we those creatures that…?"

"From the 'you have to make a connection' lesson? Yes." Kanan crossed his arms.

"Still don't know what they're called…" Ezra mumbled as he flicked his ears amusedly.

"Give it a break Ezra."

* * *

"So you're telling me we've gone from being famous singers, to repeating time over and over, to rebels against a tyrannical empire?" Simon, currently human, tilted his head.

"…I would say something about that but really from the right point of view _none_ of that makes sense." Zeb facepalmed.

_'Is this your guys' first fused loop? That would explain your confusion.'_ Chopper whirled.

"It's _their_ first fused loop, I've already had a few because I'm the _awesome_ one." Alvin smirked. "Which the guy I'm replacing must be because I can't do something as uncool as looping into the place of a nonawesome person."

"Suddenly I see why he's replacing Ezra…" Zeb growled to Dave.

"Hey guys?" Said human looked around worriedly. "Did anyone see where Theodore went off to?"

Everyone fell over as the ship apparently did a barrel roll.

_"Hey guys!" _A familiar, but nonsqueaky, voice came over the intercom. _"I can fly a ship! YAY!"_

_ 'Okay, that was just too cute.'_ Chopper beeped hysterically.

* * *

**14.2**

Ezra looked at the lightsaber in confusion.

_'Right, this, yeah I don't know what to tell you here…'_ The voice muttered rebelliously.

_'What do you mean?! Wasn't it you who led me here?!'_ Ezra made sure to think his reply.

_'Sorry, nope. That happens in baseline too.'_

_ 'What?'_

_ 'Nothing.'_

_ 'Stop doing that!'_

_ 'Doing what?'_

_ 'Saying something that doesn't make sense and not explaining it!'_

_ 'Turn around real quick.'_

Ezra, by now knowing the voice's advice was always useful, whirled around to see the man with the shoulderguard standing in the doorway.

"Out." He glared at him.

"It's a lightsaber," Ezra ignored that comment. "Isn't that the weapon of the jedi?"

_'Ding ding ding.'_ The voice said almost boredly. Ezra held in a shiver, he'd already figured out that the voice being bored was usually a bad thing.

The man didn't answer, just held out his hand.

"Look, I know you're not going to believe me, but…" Ezra trailed off as the voice started speaking.

_'Say that and he's DEFINITELY not going to believe you.'_

_ 'What else am I supposed to say? I got lost looking for the bathroom?'_

_ 'Well it sounds more sane…'_

* * *

_'Told you he wouldn't believe it.'_

_ 'Oh shut up.'_

* * *

"Stupid stupid voice!" Ezra yelped as he dodged another stormtrooper. "Why am I listening to a voice in the back of my head?!"

_'Because you know you'd have done it anyway without my urging! Duck, down left!'_

Ezra followed the instructions and cursed as the blast nearly singed him.

"WHY DID I DO THIS?!"

_'Because because! Jump to the right!'_

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE! And now I'm running through an imperial ship abandoned by the crazy people who brought me here and yelling at a voice in my head!" Ezra's yells took on a slightly hysterical tone. "WHY?!"

_'Can't tell you that one, sorry. I know a lot of things but I'm not omnipotent. Oh… oh dear. Stop or you'll run face first into something __**very**__ hard.'_

Ezra skidded to a stop right as a sheet of metal slammed down across the hallway.

"You got me caught!"

_'I saved you a broken nose.'_ The voice countered.

"You know all this other stuff, why didn't you know that was about to happen?"

_'Because the first time I got caught right once Zeb left and didn't get a chance to run and after that I just avoided that situation all together.'_ The voice was silent as Ezra blinked. _'Oh karrabast, I didn't mean to say that.'_

"Wait a second…" Ezra switched to thinking. _'What do you mean?'_

_ 'Uh… Well, hello, younger me. I'm you. But, you know, stuck in a time loop.'_

_ '…What?'_

_ '…Let's just go with the 'I'm you from an alternate future' thing for now, okay? That's actually mostly true anyways.'_

Ezra sat down numbly. _'…?'_

_'Okay, listen up, just relax and calm down okay? Hold on a sec, I just remembered something. Remember that cube thing you snatched? Take it out real quick.'_

_ '…Huh?'_

_ 'Okay, I guess I need to slow down… Sorry, we don't have time for me to explain. Just trust me and I can tell you later. But for now, the holocube's gotta get opened. And right now is the only time you have to do that.'_

_ '…'_

_ 'It's detrimental for the sake of your sanity and later abilities.'_

_ '…I… Okay..?'_

_ 'Good. Now listen carefully to me…'_

* * *

**14.3**

Kanan walked into the room.

He looked at the room for two minutes.

He turned around.

He left the room.

"Ezra! What have I told you about mutating eggbombs?"

* * *

**14.4**

Kallus parried a blow and pushed the lasat back a few feet.

He restrained a sigh.

It just wasn't the same fighting an Unawake Zeb, the looper could always give him a good spar at any time. Not to mention Sabine was all too eager to call out advice from the sidelines.

This loop only him and Ezra were Awake, meaning he was bored out of his mind.

"Ah!" Zeb stared at him fearfully as he clutched at his hand and he blinked. When had he disarmed him..?

"…Oh screw this loop." Kallus grunted. "Ez, got a Yoyo?"

The Anchor shrugged and tossed him a familiar artifact. "I thought I gave you one last loop?"

"It got broken." Kallus caught it effortlessly. "I'll be anti-corrupting Empirical persons of import." He started walking back to a ship he'd learned how to fly one loop. "See you next loop since I'll likely be executed." He waved behind him boredly.

"Kay, you need hobbies that aren't so deadly you know that right?"

"Says the Anchor." Kallus shot back.

"Touche."

* * *

"What was that back there?" Kanan demanded as soon as they were all safe back on the Ghost.

"What? Never seen a time looper?" Ezra effortlessly sent a mental packet he'd had prepared for NonAwake Kanan the time he'd gotten bored of telling him repeatedly.

"I…" Kanan's eyes bulged out of his head. "…Huh..?"

"Kallus is looping too, he's probably just bored out of his mind since Zeb usually spars with him when he's Awake. I'm betting the boredom got to him."

"What?" Everyone stared at him.

"Dangit, I hate it when I have to explain this… again…" Ezra rubbed his forehead. "This is so much easier when I have LOKI helping…" The AI had left to go help Kallus get around without having his usual authority.

The Agent was very likely having the time of his life being able to let loose for once.

"Ezra… what are you talking about?" Hera's voice showed she clearly thought he had snapped. "And what did you do to Kanan?" Said Jedi was staring at nothing with wide eyes as his brain processed what Ezra had sent.

"Kanan's just trying to understand the mental packet I sent to him over the bond." Ezra waved her concerns off. "And time loops are what I'm talking about. Time's repeating over and over again. Not all people are looping and not everyone remembers at once… Like this time it's just me and Kallus." Ezra shrugged. "The loop he started looping in was weird… He was a good guy, for one."

"Ezra?" Kanan's voice was shaky.

"Yeah, master?"

"Why are… you're… but it's…" Kanan fell into a nearby chair bonelessly. "I…"

"Calm down." Ezra grinned amusedly. "I'm still me, just… older. Technically, of course."

* * *

"Oh hey…" Ezra clicked on his private inbox on his tablet. He looked at the image and the caption for a few seconds before falling backwards laughing.

"Ezra?" Kanan looked at him curiously. By now he'd gotten partially used to the strange things about his 'time looping' padawan.

"Kallus!" He cackled manically. "He just… He just frickin pranked..!" Ezra just couldn't speak anymore.

Kanan picked up Ezra's tablet with a raised eyebrow and choked on air when he saw the picture.

The caption read:

_'I have pranked an entire Star Destroyer full of stormtroopers and some of the more important figures in the Empire. I am officially a looper. I also think I've been around LOKI and Sabine too much.'_

* * *

**14.5**

Ezra landed harshly and jumped up again.

"I frickin hate this loop!" He groaned when he ended up shot in the shoulder. "Why does this happen to _me_…"

Ezra ducked a shot from another cadet and flipped up a platform. This loop his abilities were reduced to baseline level. It was taking him forever to compensate inside of battle situations!

"Morgan is not as promising as he appeared at first." The bigger assistant that Ezra could never remember his name said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, but Agent Kallus was quite insistent that he be allowed to continue despite a lacking performance." The creepy pale guy with a really strong British accent (who Ezra also could never remember the name of) said with disapproval clear in his voice.

And then they blinked and Ezra was climbing over the top with two other cadets right on his heels.

* * *

"How'd you pull that off?" The ISB Agent asked the Anchor curiously.

"I just let the Force guide me." Ezra grinned. "Mostly. Kind of. Sort of. Barely. Baseline abilities used in sync with how I realized I'd accidentally memorized those stupid courses."

Kallus's eyebrows rose. "…Cool."

"I know right?"

* * *

"By the way, here's that chip. Don't worry, the security's been shut down permanently. In a way that nobody will know until it's too late."

"…Sweet. You've been hanging around me too much."

"And Sabine."

"True."

* * *

Kanan blinked as he came back to… something.

"Oh hey, mind if he tags along? He got hit pretty bad in the head when I was escaping and then he helped me get out." Ezra smiled innocently as Zeb grumbled darkly in the background

Kallus, with a heavy bandage around his head that was obviously bleeding through despite how many there were, looked at him interestedly. And completely innocently. Like a puppy.

Kanan did the only thing he could think of and facepalmed.

* * *

**14.6**

"You-"

Kanan sighed as music played as soon as he spoke.

"Yes master?" Kanan just knew Ezra had something to do with it, an innocent act _that_ innocent was up to something.

"You have to-"

Music played.

He sighed.

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

"Are you kidding me?" Ezra looked at the Connector toys in disbelief.

"Gotcha." Kanan grinned, revealing he was Awake through the bond.

"Oh you're getting good."

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

"?taht ekil gnikaeps uoy era yhW ?nanaK"

* * *

"You have to make a connection-"

Kanan yelped as the creature launched itself at his face, only to be completely baffled when it proceeded to purr and lick his nose.

Ezra, having no idea what was going on, laughed his butt off and just rolled with it.

* * *

"You-" Kanan didn't bother finishing as he Awoke midsentence. "I am having a vacation loop and I am going somewhere tropical and warm."

Without even pausing the jedi pulled a wand from his subspace pocket and apparated to somewhere Ezra didn't feel like checking for.

_'Have fun.'_ He sent.

_'I'll send a postcard.'_

* * *

Ezra blinked and couldn't help but smile.

There was a picture of Kanan snoring on a beach chair along with the postcard that had been magically delivered to him.

_"The locals have been 'learning' from me, they took this while I was taking a nap."_

The postcard itself was a picture of Kanan falling off said chair mid-scream, covered in ice and a bucket visible in the upper corner.

"Ah, the ice bucket." Ezra chuckled. "Classic."

* * *

**14.1**

***Crossover!**

***So I actually learned quite a while back that the cat creatures are called Lothcats. However for the sake of a running gag the loopers remain unaware.**

**14.2**

***They see me trollin~ They HATIN~**

***Mike has alternated between giving Ezra legitimate advice and singing nonsensical songs to annoy him.**

**14.3**

***"But I'm not even sure how it happened this time!"**

***You'd be surprised how often this happens.**

**14.4**

***Kanan's boredom ends in him doing some suicide attack or prank against the Empire at least one in every three loops. Ezra's right: he really DOES need a hobby that's not so deadly. The weapons thing is helping but not very much. Especially when Zeb's not looping to keep him entertained in spars.**

***The prank involved pink and ribbons. Lots and lots of ribbons.**

**14.5**

***Sometimes the loops will limit the loopers' abilities and, considering they've had millenia to advance them, getting downsized usually takes a little getting used to.**

***The loopers have a lot of fun making friends with the looping Kallus and managing to trick the nonloopers into at least playing nice with him.**

**14.6**

***Kanan's misery is officially my favorite running gag. The poor guy.**

* * *

**Please Read and Review, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Nice to see you. :3 Some silly stuff going on this chapter~**

**Thank you JoshRand1982, ShepardisaBOSS, Paint the Wolf (Guest), Pulsar747, CyberLeader, Guest (anonymous), and Dragonfan47 for reviewing last chapter!**

**Paint: You weren't rude at all - I was just mentioning it so that people understand that real life phobias aren't as funny as fictional phobias. It's one of those topics that kind of squick me because a lot of people irl apparently don't understand that phobias aren't something you should joke about when it's something that happens to someone you know. Phobias aren't something to be embarrassed of either: Sure it's illogical and people don't understand it, but as I said EMOTIONS are illogical and people don't understand THEM. And phobias are FUELED by emotion and past events that honestly are very understandable when you get down to the root of it. Such as mine. A year or so ago I accidentally cut my finger on a machete while cutting wood. It pretty much file'd a thin piece of skin off my pinkie, chipped an artery, and pinched a nerve. Not to mention if I'd gotten it at just a BARELY different angle, I'd have cut my finger plain off. Ever since then just _looking_ at sharp objects makes the most incredibly disturbing sensation of being cut open and stabbed run through my head and since I think in sensations it feels as if it's actually happening. When I first explain that I have Aichmophobia, a fear of sharp objects (though usually more pertaining to needles), people don't really understand and think it's funny. It's when I explain (in very gruesome detail) exactly why and how disturbing it is do they realize that it's not funny. Sorry for being such a downer though! Why don't you create an account on fanfiction? I'd love to actually talk to you.**

**Guest: If you're confused look up "infinite loops" on tv tropes and you can get a good explanation of the loops. ;)**

**[DISCLAIMER]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chapter 15**

**15.1**

Ezra coughed as he tried to talk.

_'Wait, am I actually mute this loop?'_ The Anchor grinned. _'Oh this is gonna be fun.'_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Kanan blinked as Ezra hadn't even reacted to the usual signal.

The boy looked at him blankly, hands suddenly moving in what appeared to be universal sign language. _[Do I know you?]_

"I have no idea what you're saying." Kanan admitted, the boy rolling his eyes. "But I have a friend who probably will, not sure if she knows USL though…" Actually he knew for a fact that both Sabine and Zeb knew the language when looping. Since only Hera was looping, that was a bit of a problem.

Apparently Ezra _wasn't_ looping though. The teenager barely so much as twitched when Kanan casually poked him through the bond.

* * *

"Do you think there's a stealth Anchor?" The twi'lek asked him.

"Maybe. All I know is Ezra's not Awake. Heck, there might be an Anchor somewhere on the other side of the galaxy and we just don't know. The ping might just have not reached them yet." Kanan shrugged.

"So we get the privilege of messing with a NonAwake Ezra." Hera grinned. "Though something about the whole mute thing sounds vaguely familiar…"

* * *

Kanan blinked and looked at Chopper suspiciously. The astromech had been acting oddly and the Jedi had the sinking suspicion that he was secretly Awake. But that didn't make any sense, since he didn't emit his usual soul signature.

* * *

"E-Z-R-A, B-R-I-D-G-E-R," Sabine said as she watched the mute kid sign out the letters to his name. The nonlooping Mandolorian had luckily known how to speak USL.

"Well, Ezra," Kanan began but then paused as he began to sign rapidly.

"He's asking if he can join." Sabine looked at him amusedly. Ezra clapped to get her attention and then signed some more. "I think we should give him a shot, to be honest. He's saying he won't be a burden." She added on as an afterthought when she received a slight glare.

Kanan was going to ask him to join anyways. Ezra, Awake or not, was always a good addition to the team. "…Sure, why not." He shook his head as Ezra fistpumped silently.

* * *

Kanan's eyebrows rose as he saw a bowl float by. "…What?"

Hera was sitting at the kitchen table amusedly as Ezra bobbed his head to music playing in his earbuds. He was doing dishes and apparently absentmindedly using the Force to float things around the room.

_'You're Awake aren't you.'_ Kanan deadpanned through the bond, curtaining it so Hera didn't notice.

_'…Dangit. To be fair, I actually __**am**__ mute this loop. How's Hera's reaction?'_

_ 'Hasn't realized you're likely Awake. At this point it looks like you don't even realize what you're doing. Good thing her last Jedi loop was a while back, otherwise she'd know that having this much fine control over the Force while untrained is pretty much impossible.'_ Kanan raised an eyebrow at Hera, as if asking what was going on.

"I came in a few minutes ago." She snickered. "He hasn't even noticed I'm here."

_'Not true~'_ Ezra sang through the bond. Kanan made sure his snicker was only mental and didn't show in his expression.

_'Want an accomplice?'_

_ 'Please.'_

_ 'Alright, so, you have something to do with Chopper right?'_

_ 'Absolutely. He's letting LOKI use him as a body right now and no, before LOKI filled him in he wasn't Awake. He's still technically not Awake.'_

_ 'Makes sense. Now, we have to make this look convincing…'_

Jedi master padawan bonds were so useful. Not only did they provide an easy, unhackable means of communication, but they made pulling pranks so much easier.

* * *

As the loop ended, Ezra turned to Kanan with a conspiratorial grin.

"Go ahead." Kanan crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair with a similar grin.

_'Sup Hera.'_

"Why you little-"

* * *

**15.2**

"Happy birthday me." Ezra hummed and tapped a few buttons on his tablet. "Now, if only I could convince this version of Sabine to leave me alone…"

It was probably one of the weirdest variants he went through, where Sabine was the one with a crush on him instead of the other way around. While he'd been entertained at first once he started dating her looping self it got awkward. Very, very awkward.

As in, him hiding out in his tower the entire loop awkward.

NonAwake Kanan was almost always sympathetic and usually helped him get out of the situation. Awake Kanan, not so much. He found it absolutely hilarious and Ezra would swear he'd smelled popcorn whenever things started to get really dramatic.

So Ezra had decided to do his usual and hide out in his tower… Until Sabine apparently got 'dedicated' and he remembered that she knew where his tower WAS.

So now he was on a transporter trying to get out of dodge.

"Whatcha doin' there kid?" Ezra blinked and looked to his right where someone had sat down a little bit ago. He blinked again and held back a snort.

"Nothing much." He told Lando casually. While this guy came up pretty much every loop, Ezra hadn't run into him outside of certain events. This could lead to something interesting for this loop…

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I saw something." His eyes glinted slightly.

"Really?" Ezra raised an eyebrow. "And who are you to see it?"

"Lando Calrissian. You?"

"Ezra." He gave a smug look when Lando looked interested that he hadn't given his last name. "Only either someone incredibly confident or ridiculously stupid would give their full name to a complete stranger."

Lando laughed. "I like you kid, you've got spunk." Ezra grinned. "So what _are_ you doing?"

"Stuff." Ezra thought over possibilities as Lando snorted. Really, there wasn't much of a point. But Ezra had been getting bored the past few loops so he turned the tablet to him with a smirk to reveal several codes. "What do you know about Blue Time Corporations?"

Like magic his eyebrows shot up. "BT Corps? You're talking about one of the most revolutionary tech and programming companies, exclusive to only certain buyers. Those buyers are under strict guidelines to not share. The Empire would kill to get their paws on some of that stuff and other people too." He narrowed his eyes. "What would a kid like you know about BT Corps?"

Ezra snorted. "This 'kid' is the owner and the one that creates everything."

Cue jaw drop. "…You're kidding."

"Nope." Ezra popped the p as he casually checked that the privacy spell he'd cast was still intact.

"Why tell me?" Lando visibly put aside his shock for curiosity.

"Boredom." Ezra admitted with a shrug. "The fact that I'm the only person who knows. Kind of grates on you after a while, ya know?"

"No, but I can imagine." Lando was obviously shifting from the surprised phase to amused disbelief.

"You want some proof?" Ezra smiled.

"That would be nice."

Ezra clicked a few things on his tablet and then flipped it towards Lando.

Cue second jaw drop.

"Believe me?"

"I want in."

"That was my point."

* * *

A few weeks later Ezra was thoroughly amused and… actually, learning quite a lot about business that he'd missed. He preferred sending middle men. With Lando acting as his 'manager' he had to get involved personally a lot of the time.

Though it did take a while to get him to stop risking so much. Gambling and taking risks in general didn't bother Ezra, it was the sheer _amount_ that Lando took on a daily basis.

There was a slight issue at first with that since Lando didn't see any problem with it. But a conversation where Ezra revealed the loops in frustration convinced him that Ezra actually just wanted him to tame it down instead of stopping like everyone else was always getting onto his case to do.

Out of everyone possible, Ezra knew that risks could be taken. He was a looper for crying out loud! Risks were often a part of everything he did. Not to mention he was (usually) a part of a rebel crew. That involved a LOT of risks.

At the same time, he knew there had to be a limit to how many risks a person takes.

* * *

"Hey kid!" Lando came through the door with a grin. "Remember how you told me what happens in baseline where I'm involved?"

"Don't tell me," Ezra deadpanned.

"Yup. Met your bud Zeb. Won that droid off him." His grin widened. "Gave the droid back."

"No." Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"In exchange for a favor at an unappointed time." Lando shrugged admittingly.

"Ah, it comes out." Ezra grinned.

"Hey, you're the time traveler guy." Lando smirked. "You're also the reason I haven't gotten another bounty on my head for… What, three months now?"

"And a half." Ezra snickered.

"Exactly. I figured I could cut your friend some slack."

"Thanks, Lando."

"No problem kid."

* * *

_'Ezra?'_

_ 'Yeah Kanan?'_

_ 'I just heard from a source that Lando Calrissian is the manager of the BT Corps owner.'_

_ '…Yyyyeah…'_

_ '…Just be careful.'_ Kanan's voice was more than amused.

_'Of course. When have I not been?'_

_ 'Well…'_

_ 'Don't answer that.'_

* * *

"The loop's bound to end sooner or later…" Ezra pointed out. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to _try_ and play nice with your Nonlooping counterparts but it's _probably_ not going to go well."

"Eh, I know how I am." Lando snorted. "Just do the same thing you did with me and you should be good."

"I won't be able to do the same thing every time, not to mention that would get boring pretty fast," Ezra shrugged. "But I'll try. Maybe try finding a way to do it without revealing the loops…"

"I don't know how that'd work, but if anyone could it would be you." Lando smirked.

"Damn right."

* * *

**15.3**

The nonlooping Zeb gaped as his Awake counterpart phased through a metal wall.

"Oh, hey." The looper couldn't quite restrain a smirk. "Finally found you guys."

"Having fun?" Mike snarked, turning his tablet so everyone could see the headlines screaming about a metal monster destroying Imperial ships.

"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "My last loop was kind of a bad one. I needed some stress relief."

"Ah." All the loopers nodded in understanding.

"Since when-" Zeb twitched. "You, how?! What?!"

"We can keep certain abilities from other loops." Sable shrugged. "Like me, I kept chakra and ninjutsu from Naruto's loop."

"They don't know what chakra is." Hannah reminded her.

"Kind of a more physical version of the Force, except the ability to use it is a lot more widespread and generally anyone has a possibility of using it." Mike shrugged. "Hey, you need a name so you don't get mixed up with your nonlooper counterpart." He reminded Zeb.

"Do I have to?" He whined. "The loops never give me normal names. I don't have anything to go off of."

"Too bad." Sable shrugged. "You'll have to come up with _something_."

"Fine. I'll think of something." He grumbled. "Oh yeah, Yoyo's taking this as a vacation loop."

"I thought he would," Mike hummed. "What _kind_ of vacation loop?"

"Actual vacation. Think he was heading for Naboo."

"What?" Kanan turned to Hannah for explanations.

"Yoyo is another looper, and we're not giving his name because reasons. Vacation loops are kind of varied. You've got ones where we don't pay attention to baseline and completely change the timeline, vacation loops where we spend the whole loop pranking the Empire in increasingly humiliating and humorous ways, and actual vacation loops where we typically spend the whole time on a beach." She shrugged at their surprise. "Well we don't _all_ take actual vacation loops, at the least there's one of us making sure the Empire's not getting out of hand."

"Outside of the times other loopers loop in and we get to kick back and watch as the fireworks fly." Mike smirked.

"Hah! Yeah I remember the time Naruto came here." Sable looked into the distance dreamily. "The colors…"

"And the _blast radius_." Mike whistled.

"He punched a ship in half." Looping Zeb grinned. "That was a great one."

"How do you punch a ship in half?" Ezra whispered to Kanan with wide eyes.

"I don't even want to know."

* * *

**15.1**

***HEY GUYS DO YOU REMEMBER 2.3 IN ONE OF THE EARLIER CHAPTERS :D**

***Ezra is such a troll. Honestly I'm not even sure what I've done to his character anymore. **

***Typically they can sense through the extended Master-Padawan bond to see if anyone is Awake like how they learned about Zeb, but first Kanan and then Ezra learned how to mask their 'aged' feel to pretend they weren't Awake. It has a few practical uses but it's mostly used for pranks.**

**15.2**

***I feel like Looping Ezra would have such an awesome friendship with Lando. The kind of friendship where they get chased after by bounty hunters and blow things up all while relaxing and sipping fruity drinks out of fancy glasses and bendy straws.**

**15.3**

***7.2**

***In case you were wondering what Zeb was up to.**

***Yes, Yoyo is Kallus. Kallus doesn't care that his code name is so ridiculous because honestly he really REALLY likes the Ying Yang Yoyo and Ezra has to keep supplying him with extras because he keeps breaking/losing them.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Read and Review!**

**Just to let you guys know, if you want to come in my inbox and talk to me you guys can do it at any time. Sometimes I won't respond for a little bit but I always love talking with you guys. Also - ask me anything about them! Such as: What's Sabine's favorite way of pranking the Empire in the loops? How long does Kallus usually last before getting killed by the Empire? Ask me anything! I'm afraid I don't really expand on the loops quite as detailed as I'd prefer so I enjoy answering questions and fleshing out ideas.**

**And I find it easier to write something when I've talked about it with someone. Having a conversation over the nit-picky details of something makes it SO much easier and fun to write. I absolutely LOVE getting to talk about my ideas for ATTP, my other fics, or pretty much anything. If you want to come into my inbox and have a conversation about your OC I am perfectly happy to give you advice and even rp with you so you can get to understand your character more!**

**Basically it all boils down to: People in real life apparently hate me and can't hold an intelligent conversation, so I really really adore getting to talk to people on the internet and bringing in fandoms makes it so much better.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my god I am literally doing this from a tablet at a Verizon store since I already had this in Doc Manager. I greatly respect those individuals capable of typing up whole stories on tablets.**

**Thank you to Pulsar747, rozenmiko, Paint the Wolf (Guest), majishan, ShepardisaBOSS, Dragonfan47, and bLuewErewOlf47 for reviewing last chapter! I'll respond to reviews through pm if I have time or the next time I get a hold of WiFi.**

**Paint: I hope you got that account!**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chapter 16**

**16.1**

Ezra Awoke to a controller in his hands and a large man glaring him down. Judging by the vague feelings of smugness left from before he Awoke and the bewildered/angry look on the man's face he'd been pulling a hustle.

One glance downwards at the robot massacre going on in the small arena - and the realization that his current body had muscle memories so well he hadn't even noticed that he was controlling the remote - and he had a better idea of the loop.

_'Wait just one second… Why is my body a wimpy noodle?'_ Only his experience hid the quakes of fear. Why the heck was his PreAwakening-self hustling violent backstreet gamblers when he probably couldn't jog around a block without falling on his face?!

Immersing himself in loop memories, Ezra's eyes widened when he got an idea of just how intelligent the person he was replacing was.

"Sorry about this," He said just as he directed Megabot to go for a clean kill and destroy the bot's head. "Hey, you know what? Keep the money. I really just needed to test drive my new bot." Ezra schemed fast to try and save his hide without resorting to using any powers. Looking at the angry man in front of him he could tell Yama wasn't buying it. "Um, I'm really REALLY sorry?" He grinned sheepishly and backed away from the arena.

"Nobody hustles Yama!" The fat man yelled.

Ezra was about to bolt when there was the sound of an engine revving.

"Hiro, get on!" The young man who'd just skidded in on the moped blinked oddly at Ezra before shaking his head.

"Thanks!" Ezra didn't think, trusting his loop memories giving him a good feeling about this guy and the Force vibrating pleasantly around him, and jumped on behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Ezra gasped as the breath was knocked out of him by the rough ride.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine!" Ezra called Megabot back with the remote, though barely hanging on. That type of tech was advanced even in his home loop! He was _so_ going to be examining it in detail later.

"Then who are you?! You're not my brother!" The young man was too busy driving like a maniac to look back but Ezra could already feel the NonAwake Hera's patented 'I don't know what's going on and I know it's weird and will probably screw me up but I will still find out so you'd better tell me now' look on his face.

The anchor nearly facepalmed. Only the need to hold on kept him from doing so. He only just now received that certain portion of his loop memories that told him Tadashi Hamada was 'his' brother.

"Oh, are you a looper?"

"Looper?!"

"Time travel." Ezra clarified.

"Yes!" Tadashi chanced a glance back.

"Okay, well, no I'm not your brother. I can explain later." … "…Why are we about to vault over a wall?"

"I set the ramp up earlier because usually if we go any other route than over this wall we get arrested because bot fighting is illegaaaaal!" Tadashi belted out right as they drove up a steep ramp and over a stone wall.

"Tech – oof!" Ezra had the air knocked out of him at the landing. "Stupid noodle body..! Technically bot fighting is perfectly legal, it's only betting that's illegal."

"Yeah, suddenly I see why you're here instead of my brother." Tadashi finally stopped the moped and they both got off. "So, explain."

"Time loops." Ezra nodded. "Do we have a time frame for me to explain? The explanation tends to get really long and I need to know if I should compress it."

"Aunt Cass is at beat poetry night, which usually gets interrupted by having to pick up her nephews from prison." Tadashi folded his arms. Ezra snorted.

"I'm getting a very Kanan feel from you. I like it, feels very homey." Ezra grinned when Tadashi looked at him strangely. "Okay, so, first. Yggdrasil."

* * *

_...One explanation backed up with a powerpoint and holographic presentation later..._

* * *

"Alright, I told you so you tell me. What's this loop like? Is Hiro the Anchor?"

"No, actually…" Tadashi scratched the back of his head. "My robotics project is."

Ezra blinked. "Huh. Haven't heard of many loops with robots as anchors before. AI?"

"Yeah. Hiro turned what was _supposed_ to be just a healthcare companion into an armored superhero." Tadashi grinned slightly. "The circumstances weren't all that great but I can't say he didn't do a good job."

"Circumstances?"

"I died in a fire the first time."

"Owch."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hello, I am Baymax."

Ezra stared at the giant marshmallow robot.

"I was going for a huggable design." Tadashi grinned slightly at him.

"Your physical body is identical to Hiro Hamada but your electroneural signals and eye color indicate that you are not Hiro." The robot pointed a finger in the air.

"Yeah, Hiro doesn't have electric blue eyes. It's how I knew you weren't him."

"You are indicating signs of shock and amusement."

"Pfffffffffffff-"

"Oh come on."

"-fffffffffffffffffffffHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not that funny."

"-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I do not understand how the situation is entertaining."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I swear if you don't shut up I can and will get you grounded with Aunt Cass. Even if you AREN'T Hiro."

"Haha!" Ezra wiped the tears out from under his eyes with a wide grin. "Oh, ha! Oh gosh, I'm sorry, it's just..! Robots in my loop are made for war, computing, or maintenance. I've _never_ seen a robot that looked like a _friggin MARSHMALLOW..!" _He couldn't help but start laughing again.

"I do not understand."

"Just... let him get it out of his system Baymax." Tadashi rolled his eyes but frowned in slight worry at the mention of war.

* * *

"_What do you **MEAN** in your loop you're A REBEL AGAINST A GENOCIDAL, RACIST, HYPOCRITICAL EMPIRE?!_"

* * *

Walking up to the college where Tadashi (and usually Hiro) went, Ezra tilted his head when Tadashi stopped and frowned.

"What is it?"

"I… I think one of your friends is here. Or, well, I don't remember Gogo having THAT many colors in her hair." Tadashi tilted his head. "Wow, so THIS is what it's like having different loop memories. Weird."

"You haven't had a loop different than baseline yet?" Ezra looked up at him in confusion. Curse his tiny noodle body this loop. How did Hiro deal with it?

"No, Baymax says he has but even Hiro hasn't had very many resets… I mean, loops, yet. I've had even less." He motioned to the red suitcase he was pulling.

"So is it just you three?" They strolled into the lab.

"Nope. Weirdly enough one of our friends started looping before Hiro." Tadashi waved to someone. "Hey, Fred! We finally know what's up with the resets!"

"Resets?" Multiple voices echoed.

"Really?!" Only feeling the human presence under the monster suit that popped up in front of him prevented Ezra from whipping a lightsaber out of his subspace and decapitating it out of reflex. "Woah, what's up with your eyes Hiro?"

"_That's_ Hiro?" A girl popped her head out of an area. Yep, that was a Sabine hairdo alright.

"Sup." Ezra waved. _'Sorry I didn't ping, had to explain the loops to my 'brother' this loop.'_

_'It's fine, I don't sense anyone else along the bond anyways.'_

"Sort of. Hold on, let's tell the others." Tadashi nodded.

"You tell the nonloopers?" Ezra looked up in surprise. He was fairly certain he heard a squeak come from Sabine/Gogo about 'cute'.

"Yeah." Tadashi shrugged. "It's usually pretty easy. They're all openly scientifically minded and we can prove it easily most of the time."

"What?" The nonloopers had gathered and seemed to be as curious as they were confused.

"Lucky…" Ezra pouted, solely to hear his girlfriend squeak again. "We can never do that in our loop."

"Stop doing that!" Sabine was stuck between squealing and scolding.

"Doing what?" Innocent eyes.

"_You __**know**__ what you're doing Ezra Bridger._" Uh oh, danger voice…

"So she _is_ one of your friends…" Tadashi hummed and rubbed his chin. "Hey, think you can show the powerpoint to them? I still haven't completely wrapped my mind around the idea of it."

"Sure."

* * *

"Wait wait wait, how can you expect-"

"Us to believe something so crazy?"

"How-"

"Did you know I was going to say that?"

"Stop-!"

"Saying exactly what I'm going to say?"

"…" Wasabi was about to speak again when Tadashi beat him to it again.

"Alright, we're listening." Tadashi grinned a troller's grin. No other way to put it.

"Does this work every time?" Ezra asked in fascination.

"Nah, sometimes it doesn't because they say something different but I'd say it works, like, ninety percent of the time." Fred drawled. "Their faces are always just as funny as it was the first time." He laughed.

"I bet. That plan would tank miserably in our loop." Ezra chuckled. "Everyone seems to change just a little bit with every loop, even when they're not Awake."

"Stop doing that!" Sabine growled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about~" Ezra smiled innocently.

"UGH." She twitched.

Seeing Tadashi's curious look, Ezra grinned. "In our loop I'm usually a few years older, a heck of a lot taller, and a lot different in general. We're dating."

Tadashi burst into laughter, the nonloopers' eyes just about popped out of their heads, and Fred was looking back and forth between them.

"Hiro..! Sometimes the 'nonAwake' Hiro has..! A crush on Gogo..!" Tadashi cackled.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see why I'm replacing him." Ezra nodded.

* * *

Hiro had spent the entire time so far as 'Ezra' about to cry. His brother was nowhere to be found, he apparently lived in an abandoned tower all alone, he didn't recognize anything, and there were what appeared to be aliens around every corner. If he weren't so confused he supposed he would have been fascinated by the advanced technology but as it were he spent the entire time freaking out and screaming at everything.

"Hello?" He jumped when a voice echoed around his tower.

"Um, hi?" He poked his head around a corner cautiously.

"Hi there, I'm Kanan Jarrus." The man at first looked surprised but smiled kindly. "Who are you?"

"Hi-" Hiro stopped himself. The weird second set of memories said that wasn't his name. "Ezra Bridger."

Kanan apparently noticed his hesitation. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about time restarting, would you?"

Hiro's eyes widened. "You know about the-!" He shut his mouth. He couldn't trust this guy. He didn't even know him!

"Relax," Kanan chuckled. "Let me explain about the time loops."

* * *

Once Hiro had heard everything, he was very relieved to finally have an explanation for the 'resets'.

He was also happy to have the group of people help him out with getting used to their loop. His 'loop memories' had everything but he couldn't seem to feel them as being 'his' memories. Kanan had told him that was probably a good thing, since that could lead to him getting even more confused. Apparently that was something that messed with the minds of 'rookie' loopers a lot.

"This is weird." Hiro announced when Kanan grinned at him.

"No, it's to be expected since you replaced Ezra this loop." Casually walking through the pieces of machinery floating around Kanan stood in front of him. "Any idea how this happened?"

"I wanted to see how it worked." Hiro grinned sheepishly. "I guess I got a little too absorbed into it, because this happened…"

"Well, all I can say is I've never seen anyone _fully _disassemble a holocube before." Kanan said matter-of-factly. "Now let's see if I can help you put it back together…"

* * *

**16.2**

"NOPE." Ezra Awoke and immediately decided that what had just happened during the recent extension of the loop was NOT going to happen again.

* * *

Kanan Awoke and immediately decided that he was going to FIX that GLARING hole in the plan that he'd come up with during the recent expansion of their loop.

* * *

Hera Awoke and immediately began to cuss Kanan's NonAwake self to hell and back because she could NOT believe he'd pulled that _idiotic_ self-sacrificing card!

* * *

Sabine and Zeb happened to Awake in the same room and immediately began to scheme of ways to rescue Kanan right away if what happened during the loop's extension happened again.

* * *

Chopper Awoke and immediately sent an email.

_BcktPrnkstr: Yoyo tell me you're looping._

_Yoyo'd: Here. _

_Yoyo'd: What happened this time?_

Funny how amusement and exasperation can leak through an email.

_BcktPrnkstr: Have you gone through the loops recent expansion yet?_

_Yoyo'd: There's been a new expansion?_

_Yoyo'd: …_

_Yoyo'd: Send me the info._

_BcktPrnkstr: :DATAFILE-EP_CALLTOACTION:_

_Yoyo'd: …_

_Yoyo'd: …So how do we prank the Inquisitor this time?_

* * *

**16.1**

***Guess who watched Big Hero 6 what feels like forever ago and needed to do something with it. :)**

***Come on, you can't tell me you guys didn't connect Gogo with Sabine.**

***Hiro is a tiny noodle boy. Ezra is amused and slightly afraid at some of the things he learns the noodle boy does in baseline.**

**16.2**

***And now you know just how far I was backed up, since this was written when I first heard about the episode Call to Action and what happened during it... There's only two episodes I haven't watched in Rebels, and that is Call to Action and the beginning part of Rebels Resolve. I also haven't watched the newest movie Siege of Lothal yet but I will eventually. (I currently have little cable and purposefully watching something by looking it up on YouTube doesn't really work for me)**

***Time flows on as normal in the loop up until the newest "expansions", or, the new episodes We get. By the end of the episode/expansion the loop resets and they do it all over, this time with the expansion sticking. Thus their loop continues getting longer.**

***Kallus is usually the last to learn about any new expansions. He and Chopper have taken to pranking various figures in the Empire every time an expansion crops up because of the things that tend to happen. Kallus will also give advice on pranking/kicking the ass of his NonAwake self because honestly he is _incredibly disturbed and pissed off_ at the things his NonAwake self does. He can't exactly kick his own ass (despite what many memes will try to convince you) so he leaves that to the other loopers to do it for him and show him pictures.**

* * *

**Because some of the things people have asked are great and the answers are somewhat important to plot I'll add in a chapter full of the questions people ask and my answers every once in a while. So ask me questions about the looping crew! Thanks for reading! Read and Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Great to see you guys again! Sorry, my internet issue is being fixed up with the start of the school year in another week! My schedule is packed full of classes but I'm confident I'll find time to take advantage of free WiFi. Don't forget people! I'm open and ready to answer any and all questions about the loopers and their misadventures! I've already got some really cool questions and I've had fun answering and I'd like to stockpile up some more before posting a Q &amp; A chapter.**

**Thank you ShepardisaBOSS, Dragonfan47, majishan, Guest (Anonymous), rozenmiko, PrincessSilverAngel, Paint the Wolf (Guest), Midnight Luna (Guest), Rosa2495Quotev (Guest), numair2304, and Kaylie (Guest) for reviewing last chapter!**

**Anon: I'll take that idea into account, though it might take a while to pop up. ;)**

**Paint: Yes Hiro is a ridiculous noodle.**

**Midnight Luna: Er, I don't know why you mentioned that. I even double checked after you mentioned it. I spelled Hiro's name correctly throughout the entire section. Thanks for trying to help though!**

**[HUUUGE DISCLAIMEEER]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chapter 17**

**17.1**

The gathered jedi flinched at the noise that grated at _just the right pitch_ to distract even the most dedicated from their meditation.

"_Caleb! Ezra!_"

Kanan startled with wide eyes and immediately shadow jumped into the nearest pillar. Ezra, having joined his master in the extremely early timing of the loop, yelped and apparated away just in time.

Luminara rounded the corner to see two kazoos clattering to the stone floors. She frowned heavily. The two newest recruits showed incredible potential, but they would _not stop_ with their pranks and practical jokes. Not to mention they were never actually caught in the act.

Many times, such as this, they had nearly been nearly apprehended only to disappear into thin air. Every jedi in the temple could easily sense that it was them through the Force but they could never actually pin the blame on them!

Luminara turned around and was about to leave when she sensed something strange. She whipped around just in time to see a hand reach out of the very shadows themselves, grab the plastic instruments, and disappear back into the darkness.

Luminara stared. She blinked. She shook her head. Then she massaged her temples to combat her sudden migraine.

* * *

**17.2**

Ezra Awoke and immediately started laughing. Next to him, Sabine Awoke and immediately began swearing.

In front of them stood Kanan and Hera, both human for this loop. They were covered in mud and were _very very tiny_. They both looked at their parents in confusion.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ezra bent over wheezing at Kanan's high pitched voice. Then the words sunk in and he fell over in surprise, already unbalanced. Sabine's swears took it up a notch. She was cycling through several languages and seemed to be reaching Wookie.

"What's-" Hera stopped in the middle of her adorably squeaky question and her eyes widened. "Oh my god." Sabine cleared Wookie with lightning speed and hit Japanese. "Oh my god." Hera proved she'd just Awoken by burying her face in her hands.

Kanan Awoke a few seconds later and started to laugh. "This is funny!"

Ezra wheezed in shock from the floor.

"_I did not need memories of labor THANK YOU VERY MUCH._" Sabine was into Alagäesian dwarvish now.

* * *

**17.3**

Kallus sighed as he Awoke. Another Awakening, another loop of torture.

He ended up spending three hours going through datapads and reports, getting through them in record time thanks to his experience with the mindnumbing task. Once he was done he technically had four more hours worth of 'free time' but in the Empire such a thing was looked down on from the higher officers. So he took his time walking down to the training grounds.

A quick ping resulted in three responses. He didn't know which ones they were but a quick email to BT Corps would fix that later if it existed. If not, he'd Awoken at a decent time in the loop and he would come across the other loopers eventually. That was as oddity, actually. All the other loopers had general 'set' time periods in which they Awoke but Kallus's was always completely random. The only assurances he had was that he always Awoke behind a desk. Which, quite frankly, was a blessing. He'd heard horror stories about loopers who Awoke while walking or fighting.

Arriving at the training grounds for the stormtroopers he hid the sneer of disdain he desperately wanted to show. What idiot came up with this training regimen? Sure it focused on general stamina and strength, but it lacked any touches in groupwork and the standards for overall accuracy were horrendous.

Not to mention it was entirely uniform. If a stormtrooper were to lose their blaster they'd almost assuredly be doomed. There was _no_ training for unexpected situations.

Kallus was suddenly very very glad that he'd entered the Empire for the ISB position in baseline. He was given _actual_ training instead of this garbage.

"Hmm…" He stroked his chin and a grin slowly came up. "I think I know what I'm doing this loop."

* * *

"Any idea what Kallus is up to this loop?" Zeb leaned against the wall of their shared quarters, since Sabine wasn't Awake.

"Not really." Ezra shrugged. "He emailed me earlier and said for us to go baseline. I'm not really sure what he's doing but he actually sent an 'evil' smiley emoji."

Zeb's eyebrows rose. "You're kidding. Kallus? Emojis?"

"I know right?"

* * *

Usually in his loop Kallus would go one of two ways. First, and the one he went 60 percent of the time, was to leave the Empire and do various things. Join the rebels, go solo, prank the Empire, lead The Inquisitor on a goose chase across the galaxy, various other inane and pointless things that held entertainment value. Once he somehow ended up the Governor of a planet on the inner rim. It was fun to have a political loop.

The second way, and the one he went less often because of the stress of it, was to stay in the Empire. Sometimes it was simply for the sake of going baseline. He did try to be less destructive without messing up anything in the timeline in those cases. Other times it was to serve as a mole for the rebel cause, giving them information about the Empire from the inside.

But this time. _This time_ he stayed because he honest to Yggdrasil was having _fun_.

"Quite an effective regime you've constructed, Agent Kallus." The Inquisitor scanned the room of ramrod straight stormtroopers with a rare impressed look.

"Yes, well, I noticed some… _flaws_ within the old system. The Empire is only as strong as its weakest link and I was not going to stand by when our brave troops were being slaughtered because of improper training techniques." At this point Kallus was pretty good at bullshitting.

"So it would seem. Perhaps you would allow me a demonstration?"

Kallus grinned maliciously and the stormtroopers below shivered beneath their armor in terror.

* * *

"Is it just me, or are these guys actually hitting their marks for once?" Hera winced and tried to put pressure on her shoulder.

"I don't think it's you," Ezra pointed to where Zeb was fighting stormtroopers hand to hand. "Zeb is having _trouble_ bashing their heads in this loop."

"Think Kallus has something to do with it?" Hera hissed slightly when Ezra pressed a bandage to the burn.

"I _know_ he has something to do with it."

* * *

Zeb was covered in small cuts and bruises, his fists and knuckles bloody from punching hard armor the whole fight. But he was _grinning_. Very very widely. It was slightly creepy.

"I've never had so much fun beatin up bucketheads! We need to have Kallus do this every loop!" He shifted back and forth on his feet, antsy with leftover adrenaline.

"I'll be sure to tell him." Ezra raised an eyebrow at the wild look in his eyes and backed away a few steps.

* * *

_BTHead: Please try to not do this too often._

_BTHead: Zeb is creeping us all out._

_BTHead: He won't stop smiling._

_Yoyo'd: B)_

_BTHead: STOP USING EMOJIS_

_BTHead: IT IS NOT COOL WHEN YOU OF ALL PEOPLE USES EMOJIS_

_Yoyo'd: Fine._

_BTHead: Oh my god you have no idea how much Zeb is freaking us all out._

_BTHead: When's your next "ambush" on us because seriously he needs to get this out of his system._

_Yoyo'd: Tomorrow actually._

_BTHead: What do I need to do to make it today._

_Yoyo'd: Help me realistically 'come across' you on Lothal. Zeb will also have to end our usual dual with me as the very in pain loser because there's no other way I'd get out of the trouble for running an unauthorized patrol._

_Yoyo'd: Not to mention I need more of an incentive._

_BTHead: I have about three crates of neon green eggbombs and you can have LOKI for an entire loop at request._

_Yoyo'd: Pleasure doing business with you Ezra._

* * *

**17.4**

Sabine blinked Awake/awake and stretched. _'Hmm, that's nice. I like loops where I physically wake up at the same time I Awake.'_ A quick Force check and glance at her room verified that she wasn't in her loop. She sent out a wide range Ping for loopers, checking the bond for anyone else.

_'Sabine.'_ Ezra sounded… pinched.

_'What's wrong?'_ She couldn't help but be worried.

_'Um… I was checking out the strange power source the loop put inside of me…'_

As she listened to her boyfriend Sabine had casually gotten out of bed and gone to a nearby mirror to see if she looked the same or if she had replaced anyone. She blinked when she saw black hair. Turning around, she frowned when she saw the certain… armaments on the walls.

_'Oh no. Ezra, I swear to god if you accidentally released the Kyubi..!'_

_ 'No no no! I just… he's very confused. And so am I. Because LOKI is in my head too, almost like a second creature got sealed in after the Fox.'_

Sabine Wren, currently going by the name of Sabine Mitarashi, quickly started getting dressed. _'So LOKI's in the cage?'_

_ 'Kind of. It's like an extension. Like someone tried putting in a kitchen counter extension and did it so horribly the entire counter is falling apart.'_

_ 'Please tell me the Fox is Awake.'_

_ 'Nope. But he's pretty complacent about the whole thing. Apparently while being mind controlled he never got any sleep and he's content to just sleep in the back of my head the whole loop.'_

_ 'Well then we're lucky, sometimes dealing with the fox is a right bear.'_

Right about then the others connected to the bond and Ezra filled them in as Sabine left her room.

"Sabine?" The looper turned to see a familiar face from her previous visits to this loop. "You're usually up before now."

"I guess I slept in, I was feeling a little loopy last night." Sabine noticed the lack of response to the code phrase. She sent out a small ping and Anko didn't react to it in the slightest.

She checked her loop memories briefly. Apparently Anko was her older sister this loop. It seemed like the loop was a variant because there was _no way_ that would work out in baseline.

"Well breakfast's fend for yourself, I have to head out for a mission. I'll be gone for a few days. You'll be fine, right?" Anko looked at her as she paused at the door.

"Totally." Sabine waved her off.

Anko shrugged. "Then bye chibi, if you have any parties make sure the booze gets hidden before the brats drink it all."

Sabine straight up cackled once the kunoich was out the door, having noticed loop memories of just how exactly Anko Mitarashi was _not_ the proper example of a parental figure.

_'Oh wow. She's probably the funnest parental figure I've seen in a while.'_ Ezra commented.

_ 'More like __**least responsible**__,'_ Hera hmphed. _'Sabine, is it alright if we all meet where you are? I have to call in sick and I think Kanan does too?'_

_ 'Yeah, though in a very roundabout way… why do ninja have to do so much __**paperwork**__? I replaced Kakashi, by the way.'_

_ 'Then just leave the paperwork for later, Naruto told me once that Kakashi does that all the time.'_ Sabine suggested. _'Zeb? Chopper?'_

_ 'I'm a ROOT agent!'_ The currently organic droid replied far FAR too cheerfully for comfort.

_'I'm going to ignore that.'_ Zeb grumbled. _'I'm… actually not sure __**where**__ I am right now. Can I get back to you?'_

_ 'Well I can just skip school.'_ Ezra said matter-of-factly. _'It's not like it's something my PreAwakening self didn't do. The teachers don't even care. Well, except for Hera, but well… Hera.'_

_ 'I'm going to skip the whole 'what does that mean' and take that as a compliment.'_

_ 'Good call.'_

* * *

_'So…'_

_ 'Don't even.'_

_ 'No, I'm honestly curious here.'_

_ 'Come on guys…'_

_ 'Zeb, just answer the damn question.'_

_ 'I don't __**wanna**__!'_

_ 'ZEB.'_

_ '…'_

_ 'So now, Zeb, answer honestly. Are you or are you not the physical representation of chakra this loop?'_

_ '…'_

_ 'Well there's our answer.'_

_ '…How is this even __**possible?!**__'_

_ 'Well our loop has a person who's the physical representation of the dark side of the Force, as far as I'm aware, so if this loop is a fusion and not just us replacing people…'_

_ '…What?'_

_ 'Uh… spoilers?'_

_ 'Ezra!'_

_ 'Did he just block us?!'_

_ 'Oh he __**didn't**__.'_

_ 'He __**did**__."_

_ 'Ezra Bridger you are in __**so**__ much trouble!'_

* * *

**17.1**

***Ezra loops back with Kanan sometimes. They like to screw with the jedi.**

***The return of the kazoos.**

**17.2**

***Meanwhile Zeb is a droid and Chopper is the universe's shortest lasat.**

**17.3**

***Kallus gets bored easily. And he's been _trying_ to find things to do that don't end in him dying, Ezra, so get off his damn case already!**

***He and Zeb spar at every chance they get but it's more of a semi-friendly rivalry now.**

**17.4**

***Sabine rather enjoys the Naruto loop. It was one of her first loops, so she has fond memories and her shinobi/kunoich abilities from that loop are her favorite set of abilities to use.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please Review with questions! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Nice to see you again! Man, looking over the stats for this story honestly makes me feel all gooey inside and I start wiggling and squealing in happiness. GUYS. WE HAVE 123 REVIEWS AND like 70 followers and in relation that's a little odd but that's probably cuz a lot of my reviews are guest (I love you guys).**

**So I've been approached by numair2304 about contributing loops to ATTP. I'm all for it guys! My rules are 1: Don't access me through the review system with stories, unless you're a guest and they're tiny snippets like the You Have to Make a Connection lesson. Otherwise it tends to clutter u the review box and nobody wants that. 2: I have to beta them before they go into the story since I'm a horrible grammar nazi ****and I have the right to not include something you give me. I probably won't do this but it's just in case something goes down I've said my piece. 3: I am open to interpretation on suggestions, and suggestions are not contributions. I probably won't say who gave the inspiration for a loop unless it's a super complicated idea or I find it funny. Mostly because it's hard to keep track of who said what. 4: yeah that's pretty much it but I'm leaving it open for more rules just in case.**

**So yeah! I really hope you guys decide to add in and if not that's totally fine! Warning though, since this isn't affiliated with the official loop stories it will NOT show up in any of the official loop stories and if you would like that I'd suggest going to one of the authors of an official loop story and not me dealing out a copy fic from the back of a van. -w-**

**Thank you to numair2304, Kaylie (Guest), JoshRand1982, Shadow Elise Bridger, PrincessSilverAngel, SheppardisaBOSS, Pulsar747, Dragonfan47, Midnight Luna (Guest), Paint the Wolf (Guest), bLuewErewOlf25, Ms. Rhianna Grayson-Wayne, Rosa2495Quotev (Guest), and CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk for reviewing last chapter!**

**Kaylie: You see, I have IDEAS for him if he ever gets looping. But I'd really not rather say them right now. Plus, I don't think it's realistic that he'd start looping or that their so far unnamed admin would allow him to loop. Kallus was an extremely lucky lucky random situation and it's honestly extremely lucky that he started looping in the first place. I also don't feel like torturing the loopers like that. It feels too... evil. But believe me I have plans for him if he ever DOES start looping.**

**Midnight Luna: Nah, that's fine! I freaked out a little thinking I'd made a mistake though! XD My Little Pony loops are funny I'm just not very confident in my ability to write them so that they don't mirror the official loops and I'd hate to even accidentally do that.**

**Paint: Heeey, where's that account you once talked about? *nudge nudge* Nah that's fine I just kinda want to chat with you over something easier than guest review system. Yes, creepy smiles are the best. :3 Ascension? I've heard of that game but I honestly can't remember what it's about. -v-**

**[MUA DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING AND NOW OWNS EVEN LESS]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Chapter Eighteen**

**18.1**_(Paint the Wolf (Guest))_

"You have to make a-" Kanan's words took a completely different turn as without pause he started yelling. "-MOVE YOUR GĀDHAVAS!" He blinked and scowled.

Ezra couldn't stop laughing. "L-let me guess," He choked out. "Loop ended while you were yelling?" He cackled when Kanan scowled again.

* * *

_(Paint the Wolf (Guest))_

"You have to make a connection-" Without pause Kanan Awoke and continued talking. "You know what screw teaching let's go watch movies."

"Original trilogy?" Ezra pulled out the boxed set he'd hoarded from the hub loop from his subspace pocket.

"Of course. But can we skip the Anakin goes insane scenes? It's bad enough _knowing_ that it happened."

"Why not."

* * *

"You have to make a conn-" Oddly cutting off in the middle of a word for once, Kanan blinked and shook his head. "What is up with me Awakening during this lesson?"

Ezra shrugged. "Running gag?"

"I'm _already_ this loop's running gag, Ezra."

* * *

"You have-" Kanan didn't even get to 'make' as a pie sailed towards his head. "What the heck?!" He sputtered through cheesecake.

"Aw, didn't Awake again." Ezra marked down the 153rd attempt in a notepad. Eventually he'd nail his Master right as he Awoke. Eventually.

* * *

"You have to make a connection-" An adult Ezra couldn't hold it in and started laughing.

"Takes a bit to be able to Awake midsentence and keep it going, huh?" A smaller teenage Kanan crossed his arms and smirked slightly.

* * *

"You have to make a HOLY SHIT." Kanan whirled backwards and fell facefirst in an attempt to get away from the horror.

An oddly UnAwake Ezra looked at him like he was insane, not knowing how much was wrong with the scene.

* * *

"You have to make a connection…" Kanan trailed off. "You know, usually I have a different person in front of me during this lesson."

"Sorry?" A bipedal turtle with an orange bandanna around his head said with an apologetic grin. "Name's Mikey. 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle loop."

"Kanan Jarrus, "Star Wars Rebels" loop. Are you your loop's anchor? You seem to be replacing this one's."

"Wait, Star Wars?!" The turtle's eyes practically bugged out of his bandanna. "Ohmygod does this mean I can be a jedi now?! I am so totally gonna prank my bros using the Force when I get back!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Seeing he was dealing with another looper "cursed to forever be a teenager", as Ezra liked to put it, Kanan smiled. The teenaged loopers were always the funnest in his opinion. "No, you can't." He put on a serious face. "There are rules to using the Force. Responsibilities." The turtle's face fell. "Such as no using the Force for pranks until you're Master level, for safety reasons."

Michelangelo grinned. Kanan did too.

* * *

"You have to make a-" Kanan yawned. "Oh god I'm exhausted…" He fell backwards and let the grass cushion his fall.

"What was your last loop?" Ezra sat down beside his fallen master casually.

"Gurren Lagann." Ezra winced. "I… I don't even know what I was doing but I am _exhausted_ from doing it and I swear my throat feels scratchy even in this loop from all the yelling." Kanan put his arm over his eyes to block out the sun.

"You _do_ sound a little hoarse…" Ezra took a moment to check on Kanan through the bond. "…You're not gonna be able to get back up, are you?"

"Nope. Can't even pull myself to the ship with the Force." Kanan sighed wearily. "That loop just takes _everything you've got_ and then drags out even more."

"I heard Kallus has been real excited about ending up there eventually." Ezra commented as he lifted Kanan up and floated him over to the ship.

Kanan blinked and his head _almost_ managed to lift up. "Oh _hell no_. He and Zeb have been getting ridiculously destructive _already_ with their fights. I am legitimately considering banning them to fighting seriously only on abandoned planets and moons. With those giant robot _things?_ I don't think an abandoned _solar system_ would be enough."

Ezra thought about it for a minute and then winced and agreed. "At least Kamina hasn't made his way through our loop yet. I heard he's worse than Naruto by a _longshot_."

"Yggdrasil help us all…"

* * *

**18.2**

Hera barely blinked as she Awoke. She kept the ship on course, trusting her hands to guide it steadily by experience.

Quickly scanning her loop memories she sighed internally while keeping her poker face on.

Of _course_ it was yet again _another loop_ where she and Kanan were together.

Hera sent out a ping, hoping against hope… but narrative casualty didn't work that way. Chopper whirled in from the hallway beeping wildly in hilarity.

_"Again! Again! Wonder when it'll get through your guyses thick skulls?!"_ He beeped a few more times before spinning and heading out. The other solitary response ping wasn't on the ship and Hera's loop memories said it was at least a _month_ before their usual time picking up Ezra.

"Always just _has_ to come in and tease me in these loops." Hera muttered and rolled her eyes. "Now, how to do this…"

There were several ways to deal with the situation. Hera had tried many many things over the course of the loops but it always came down to Kanan (rightfully) not being able to handle the concept of abandonment. If she left, went on a vacation loop, and let Ezra (or other loopers) handle damage control he would sulk and be hurt because she left. If she was able to let him down easily he'd sulk and be hurt because, well, she _left_. If everything went to hell in a handbasket and she had to reveal the loops to him he'd _understand_ why she left him but he'd still sulk and be hurt because she _had_.

Despite a lack of romantic feelings towards him Hera didn't like hurting Kanan. Especially in a way that usually ended up leaving some pretty deep scars for the loop, even if it wouldn't matter once the loop reset.

She'd heard that her UnAwake self was far easier to deal with from the other end of things. Looping Kanan was unashamed to admit that, yes, he had abandonment issues, and yes it made him a little clingy _normally_ much less if he were in a relationship with someone.

Hera sighed as she checked her options off. Nobody in the crew was Awake other than Chopper and he _never_ helped her out in these situations. It was too long until Ezra would join to help her out and with the mission they were currently on Hera couldn't 'suddenly' make a pitstop on Lothal to speed that up. If she tried to end things right now, it wouldn't make sense to _anyone_.

So when UnAwake Kanan walked into the cockpit with a smile and a soft greeting Hera smiled back and prepared to spend the whole loop acting out a relationship.

Again.

* * *

**18.3**

Kallus looked at Kanan oddly.

"Why do you want to see my Pocket?"

"I'm just interested, is all. Everyone's works differently and they keep different things." Pause. "…Okay, I was wondering about your weapons collection by now, mostly." He admitted. "Zeb's always either thinks it's amazing or ridiculous depending on the most recent match's ending."

Kallus shrugged. "Suit yourself. I should probably see which ones need cleaning anyways." With a strange twist of space Kallus pulled them in. "It's mostly weapons." He grinned. "I keep all the weapons I earn in each and every loop, or the ones I'm given."

Kanan stopped gaping at the massive piles and piles of weapons of mass destruction long enough to raise an eyebrow speculatively. "I'm guessing that has to do with baseline?"

Kallus winced slightly but nodded, digging through a stack of swords and pulling one out every now and then. "In baseline and every loop I'm not Awake soon enough to derail it I steal a bo-rifle during the massacre on Lasan." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't really remember how it happened in baseline but… every loop it's different. I always take it from a Lasat I killed personally. An elderly Lasat who'd been unable to really fight, a veteran who'd retired a long time ago but was still trying to protect their family. A mother trying to protect her cubs. A rookie who'd barely even started _learning_ how to fight. A survivor who'd been… _interrogated_." Kanan didn't mention anything when Kallus's voice started to waver. "It's… a personal goal. Almost something to prove to myself that I'm _not_ like my baseline self anymore. Every one of my weapons, _every single one in here_," He motioned to the football field sized area stacked almost twenty feet high in places with weapons and objects. "Was gifted to me. Was something _I_ made myself. Was something I just _had_ and was never something belonging to someone else first."

Kanan looked around again. "…I'd _say_ you've more than proven that you're not your baseline self, but I get the feeling that wouldn't stop the urge to prove it."

Kallus turned around with a smile, unsheathing a sword that looked like a giant snake fang. "That's true but it does help to hear it. Want to see how difficult it is to clean a sword make out of a basilisk's fang and soaked in its venom?"

Kanan took the subject change with grace. "Of course. How'd you get this one?"

"Hogwarts, you'd be surprised how many versions of that basilisk are just suffering from a major toothache. He was pretty happy when I dealt with Tom Riddle's diary so he offered me a 'boon' or whatever…"

* * *

**18.4**

Ezra smiled and waved graciously as the paparazzi screamed. He then shut the window with a bang.

"I _hate it _when loops go like this!" He groaned, sliding down to hide below the windowsill.

"Tell me about it." Tony Stark slid down next to him. "Sup kid."

"Hey Tony." They fistbumped.

* * *

**18.5**

Kallus Awoke, blinked, then Awoke again.

"Well that's my record for shortest loop." He blinked again and shook his head.

"Sorry about that, had to uh… I wasn't going to be a Sith apprentice. That's, uh, if the last loop you were in lasted only a second, that happened several dozen loops ago for me…"

Seeing Ezra over by the sidelines of the current gunfight Kallus worked his way through the chaos expertly. "Don't blame you. I've had several of those… first time I did the same. Second time I said 'what the hell' and faked it long enough to make a lightsaber."

Ezra snorted. "Only you would fake being insane and evil just to be able to make a lightsaber. You could have asked me or Kanan, or heck, any of us. We all know how to make them by now."

"That wouldn't count." Kallus insisted. "Besides, _this_ one is way cooler than anything I've seen you guys make." He pulled a small bundle out of his subspace.

"Holy shit, is that really a..?"

"Mini chainsaw lightsaber? Why yes, yes it is." Kallus smirked. He straight up cackled when an Awake Zeb spat several curses at him from across the fight.

* * *

**18.6**

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT." Kanan practically chanted, running into the next room. "WHERE IS THE PAPER WHERE'S THE FUCKING PAPER."

He ran from room to room. He was on his seventh paper, just _one more_ and he'd make it past this horror of a loop and he could just go somewhere _safe_ where he could turn on the lights and leave them on for about two lifetimes and-

He screeched like a banshee when a white face and black tentacles were around the next corner. Quickly turning around he screamed so high his voice broke when the face was _right there_.

* * *

"Kanan!" Ezra sighed in exasperation. "That's one of the biggest rules of Slenderman! DON'T turn around! _Ever!_"

"I'msorryI'msorrydon'tmakemedothatagainIneverwanttogobacktothatloopthatwasterrifyingcanwekeepthelightsonforthenextfiveloops?" Kanan huddled miserably on his bed twitching at every flicker of movement.

"I need to teach you the rules of horror games… and loops." Ezra shook his head. "And yes, the lights will be on the whole time."

* * *

"Rule number one!" Ezra clicked the chalkboard with his pointer. The gathered loopers of his loop and a few guests quickly pulled out notepads. "Don't joke about horror loops. Horror games are fun, horror loops are not. No joking around."

There were nods and scribbles as people took notes.

"Rule number two! Be prepared for anything! The game slash loop is out for one or multiple of three things. To scare the everlasting _shit_ out of you and traumatize you for life, to destroy your body and/or soul for the rest of eternity, or to kill slash eat you in the most painful and terrifying way imaginable."

More scratching from pens and pencils.

"Rule number three! Never, and I repeat _never_, look! Behind! You! This _especially_ applies to Slenderman! He teleports!"

There were shudders and dark mutters throughout the room.

"Rule number four! Depending on the goal of the 'game', if you can, by that I mean the enemy is concrete and not supernatural and likely to come back more pissed than ever, _destroy_ that sunovabitch as soon and as violently as possible. I want you to find a way to throw that sucker into the nearest _sun_ if you have to! Use whatever resources you have on hand including looper abilities! This may be a bad choice if it's your first time going through a specific loop, you _might_ want to try going through it the 'traditional' way so you understand how it works first."

Nods and very eager voices in agreement.

"Rule number five! I'm going to just state rules on Slender for this one. When you start, _don't run_. I don't care how terrified you are. In the beginning you're on 'Easy' mode. Running _attracts_ him. You're allowed to start _really _getting antsy by the third or fourth page. Those weird 'bumbadump' sound effects are your cues for how serious everything is. If you start running into him every minute or so, go around corners slowly so that you see around them as soon as possible. If you see him look _straight down_ and find a way around him. Don't look at him! It makes him angry and means Game Over if you stare for too long! Once you're in the final few pages you need to run for your damn life. He's right on your ass at this point and no matter what you do or what tricks you use he will be _right there_. At this point turning around means Game Over! Looking at him for longer than half a second means Game Over! If you see him turn to the next doorway or area and don't stop running! Keep running and running, don't worry about the map unless you have photographic memory and can remember where you have or haven't been! Just keep running and _eventually_ you'll find the last page and the loop will be _over!_"

There were various claps and more than a few 'oh thank god' s.

Ezra folded his pointer up with an accomplished smile.

"Do you have any tips for Five Nights at Freddy's?" A guest looper who Ezra couldn't seem to place asked timidly.

"Eh, so-so." Ezra made a motion with his hand. "There's so much weird stuff going on in that loop that half the time you loop in it'll be a different location or a variant. There's lots of tips and ways of outsmarting the game but sometimes it doesn't _let you_ outsmart it. We done here for now? Good, I need to go give this talk to Kanan. He's still in his room with the lights on."

Ezra walked out the door. A second later he screamed and a familiar static sound echoed through the halls, 'bumbadump' echoing alongside it once the screaming and static stopped.

The loopers stiffly huddled in their seats looked at each other in horror.

"Sh-should we..?" Sabine asked weakly.

"There's nothing we can do for him now, Sabine." Hera laid her hand on her shoulder sadly. "Everyone, let's stick together and go see what eight items we have to find. I know this ship like the back of my hand… I've _built_ it a few loops! I can keep track of where we've looked or not."

Everyone filed out and squished together into the hallways, readying themselves for _yet again_ another horrifying and traumatizing experience.

* * *

**18.1**

***I'll just go ahead and say that Paint has contributed several of these before at some points.**

***It said pie but then cheesecake. Why? It's cheesecake pie. Ezra is considering switching to a messier flavor, perhaps cranberry?**

***May or may not be my 2012!Mikey from my fic TMNT Loops. I haven't really decided yet.**

***Alright so I recently watched Gurren Lagann and let me tell you. *opens mouth* *closes mouth* *sits down and curls into ball* EPISODE EEEEIIIGHT. *sobs* **

***Okay no but really Gurren Lagann is fucking fantastic and I don't know why I put it off. It's like this combination of My Little Pony friendship/bro powers, Dragonball fightscenes, Dragonball yelling to become more powerful, and Transformers giant robots except they're literally just heads. Watch out for Episode Seven though because it is extremely pervy and even though it was hilarious it also made me really uncomfortable and possibly slightly triggered me. So just a little warning in case you guys might be triggered by that.**

**18.2**

***And now we begin my series of loops where Kanan and Hera have to deal with and handle Kanera in the loops. :3**

**18.3**

***His pocket's the size of multiple football fields inside and every one of them is filled to the brim with weapons. Okay no one is set aside and about halfway filled with various robots he's used but still. Kallus found his hobby.**

**18.4**

***Tony and Ezra are buds. JARVIS and LOKI like to chat amicably about how their creators need to stop being reckless and putting their lives in danger doing crazy stunts.**

**18.5**

***It doesn't technically count, since Ezra was the one who ended the loop so soon. He actually has to somewhat TRY staying alive to make it onto the shortest loop list.**

**18.6**

***Kanan doesn't typically have a potty mouth but in the case of Slenderman everyone tends to run around in circles cussing their heads off. He was _so close_ to being free.**

***Coincidentally the next loop Kanan asks everyone where they were since he hid in his room the whole time and never saw anyone. It took a while before Ezra was able to give him that 'Surviving Slenderman' talk.**

* * *

**So yeaaah, mental trauma time! Again! Everyone hates Slenderman. He's a huge douche. Who nobody can tell if he's looping or not. Phew, lotta commentary this chapter...**

**The loops I was submitted will be added in next chapter, since I already had this chapter mostly typed up. Remember guys! Ask questions on the loopers! :P Please Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go guys! Some of the questions I've been asked and their responses!**

**Thank you ShepardisaBOSS, Paint the Fangirling Wolf, CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk, Midnight Luna (guest), DeathGoddesses, AliveO, and numair2304 for reviewing last chapter!**

**[OWNS NOTHING]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Traveling Padawan Question and Answer One**

**Pulsar747: What is Kallus's record for surviving the Empire? Both longest and shortest.**

Well the absolute shortest (besides loops where he or a certain Anchor automatically suicided) is when he Awoke into a loop where his PreAwakening self was PARTICULARLY nasty and he made use of apparation right after he Awoke to teleport straight to Grand Moff Tarkin and bedazzle-blast him with permastick glue, rock candy, a very large variety of glitter, and real fuzzy rainbow feathers. He lasted only long enough to realize that Vader was right there and had pulled out his lightsaber. On another note, beheadment seems to be the most common way of Kallus to get killed outside of being blown up. And Looper made/acquired permastick glue won't come off.

Longest is obviously the times where he spends the entire loop alive. These are the loops where he'll play sneaky and hard to get. His pranks might not be as wide ranged or outrageous, but they're the most inconvenient and aggravating because he takes the time to plan out small details and figure out escape plans.

Bonus: He also recruits other loopers into helping every once in a while. One time Sabine ran off and spent the entire loop with him in hiding in order to pull the Ultimate Prank.

**numair2304: Relationships concepts: are Kanan and Hera going to be a couple? Do they like each just as friends, just as family or as boyfriend/girlfriend?**

I will not address the issue of Kanera, YET, for several reasons, one being that it is not "officially" canon though even as a nonshipper I see it everywhere. I have PLANS for it though, ESPECIALLY if it becomes canon. Though I will say I plan on it becoming somewhat of a running gag and Chopper ships it like hell.

**majishan: I was wondering about the crew's full list of abilities, have they gone to the same dimensions or different ones?**

Okay this is kind of a confusing one...

Some of the crew have indeed gone to the same loops before. But there are also a lot of loops that, say, only one or two of them have gone to. Eventually they're all likely to end up in said loop, but for now that's not the case. What abilities they keep from those loops vary depending on how much they like the ability and/or how much they excel in it. Sometimes they'll keep an ability without even meaning to but sometimes the ability doesn't stick into the next loop. Such as all of them having the Force (though Ezra and Kanan are still a lot stronger than the others) and it's mentioned Ezra and Kanan both apparating multiple times but other than them only Hera really kept Hogwarts magic.

To be honest _I'm_ not even sure what ALL of their abilities are. Zeb and Hera both tend to be power hoarders, they keep gathering different abilities regardless of how useful/pointless the ability would be in their loop. Sabine in general has more of intellectual abilities outside of ninjutsu and various other of the more obvious fighting abilities to keep. (I have the idea that she replaced Chichi one loop) By intellectual I mean different fighting styles - even ones that aren't necessarily SUPERPOWERED styles. Chopper is something of a surprise but I'll spoil it a bit and say that Chopper was in the FullMetal Alchemist loop and nobody knows how but he somehow learned to turn himself organic at will. He's also more intellectual gathering like Sabine. Hera, outside of random powers she finds interesting, is out to learn all sorts of things that don't have to do with super powers either. More mundane things sometimes, but while Ezra's a whiz with programming and design SHE'S the real builder of the crew. Kanan has a thing for the more subtle powers and abilities and he tries to enjoy the other cultures and lifestyles of the loops more than learning different powers. Ezra is of course all into the big flashy magics and powers but he likes the useful ones too. He's also not into building and inventing like it's somewhat been coming off as; he's all programming and codes. He can draw on his knowledge of other loops' tech to create 'new' stuff but he's not into it and he's not very good at it. Actually with Zeb, he learns a lot of the fighting magics too but ENTIRELY for the purpose of not letting Kallus get ahead of him. Kallus just KEEPS learning more and more fighting styles and fighting powers out of boredom and he's secretly collecting a massive collection of weapons from all kinds of loops. ALL of them were either made personally or were gifted to him- which is symbolic to him after baseline.

**numair2304: When did Ezra start getting a fear of gender bent loops? The first such loops that he had on his own, he seemed ok with it. Annoyed but ok.**

I wouldn't say Ezra is SCARED of genderbends, per'se, but if I'm thinking about the right scene you're referring to at the time he had pretty average 'mentally scaring' loops relatively recently. He wasn't exactly scared but mostly just really really pissed, moreso because Sabine was baiting him and they both knew it.

**numair2304: The Pinkie Protection that Ezra used in mindscape on the Inquisitor was good. An alternate would perhaps be Five Night's at Freddys though that might scar Ezra as well with bad memories.**

Gihihi... I haven't brought up the Pinkie Protection lately. I need to do some loops with it. Ezra's more likely to screw around with the Inquisition whether it endangers him or not. Remember the "this may or may not turn the both of us into vegetables" bit?

**numair2304: In 4.2 I take it that Chopper was an organic which is how he acquired a soul but an organic what?**

Throughout the loops Chopper has become many beings. His first organic loop, and then to carry on in a recurring pattern, actually switched him and Zeb. So yeah. Zeb Droid. Chopper lasat. I should probably totally expand on that a little more.

**numair2304: Is Kanan going to learn how to deal with his phobia about snow? I mean it's either going to take therapy from Fluttershy or Eden Hall; or its going to involve total immersion like if he loops into Petabee or similar.**

I'm not sure what I'm doing with Kanan and his cryophobia. I feel bad making Kanan the running gag of the fic even though it's a hilarious running gag. At the "current" moment in the loops he is just really really good at staying out of those situations. He's also got Chopper taking pity on him and running interceptions too. Hmm... I just had a wonderfully marvelous idea as to how to continue with it.

**numair2304: I think that you have to set the Ying Yang Yoyo to Read Only as that thing scares me. It's one of the few things that have effects that last through loops. While I don't think it would affect the older loopers due to the mental defenses they have established over time, I think it's a major hazard to new loopers.**

I actually have many theories on Ying Yang Yoyos. For one, they're notoriously under-noticed by many loopers. Especially with the ridiculousness that was the Canon usage of it in Xiaolin Showdown. Swr loop, of course, knows better. Now think of it as speed therapy in some terms when talking about Kallus. Hitting him with it, for that first loop, wasn't supposed to take into account that it would be long run. "Speed therapy" in looper minds works perfectly for one loop with nonloopers. Ezra was aware that using it on a looper would likely be exceedingly dangerous. So he didn't plan on doing that... until, whoops, he made friends with goody-two-shoes!Kallus and suddenly the poor guy's looping.

It could've had the potential to turn very very wrong with Kallus. The abrupt introduction to the Yoyo'd Kallus's memories and personality with the baseline Kallus's could have caused him to go mad and snap and well we all know how that story goes in their loop. But luckily Kallus was quick to contact Ezra before the bad memories really set in, not to mention Ezra just as quickly reached out and made sure he was going to be okay for the moment until he could help. Calling Zeb and spending several hours bickering wasn't just a random thing either- since it was a major prank loop and not taken seriously that's pretty much all they did and Kallus saw all of it in its exceedingly childish glory. By making sure he was okay and then "reinforcing" his more positive memories they were able to help him get some mental space between good and bad memories.

At that point he CHOSE which set to believe in. He could have followed the nasty ones, but because he made friends with Ezra he chose the good and not horribly depressing ones. After that it was a very large matter of keeping the positive memories at the forefront and the negative in back. Kallus has the absolute strongest mental control and organization over all the loopers no contest. Even without force training (he can't help but think it's silly when he can just use his fang sword from Inuyasha or some other dangerous weapon) he's very well controlled. He had to be in the beginning because there were so many bad memories compared to good. Eventually as he grew more skillful and got more positive memories it became easier until he doesn't even really have to "try" anymore. In which scenario you can see his current personality being able to develop. Basically the mess with Kallus was a complete mistake and it had the possibility to go horribly horribly TERRIBLY wrong on many levels, but through circumstance and raw luck it didn't.

The Ying Yang Yoyos aren't 'played' with by many loopers and even the swr loopers take them more cautiously after that as they discovered how much it could have blown up. Kallus does, however, use the Yoyo on occasion to anti-corrupt Empirical officers low enough on the food chain that they're not anywhere near even "background characters" but high enough to cause damage. He's very cautious about it when he does use it and as he grows in the loops he tends to use it less and less.

To actually _answer_ your question, they're only truly dangerous if someone doesn't know or realize what they're doing. Or in situations where everything just goes nuts and psychological damage is not high enough on the priorities list to care. Loopers are unfortunately very good at doing that (AKA allowing two Allsparks to come into contact with two Death Stars in two seperate subspace pockets and then the resulting Transformers duking it out. An event that happens in the Star Wars official loop.) The few loopers who notice their usefulness have also one way or another noticed their propensity for danger. Yoyos are kept away from other loopers. You're right, though, they're too mentally strong and just plain OLD to be affected. Plus, the handful of times it accidentally happened the things broke. An object from one goofy loop wasn't meant to reverse an ETERNITY of personality.

Newer loopers are warned if in the presence of someone who knows the danger and Yoyos aren't even taken out of subspace pockets with them around. Luckily, with newer loopers, there are several safety nets. For one: you hit someone with a Yoyo and they're reversed, but you hit them again and they're back to normal. The reversal doesn't have any negative side effects either once they're okay. Second: it doesn't take long before a Yoyo would break trying to reverse even a newer looper's personality. Third: Newer loopers are notoriously getting their arses kicked by older loopers and it honest to Yggdrasil would be pathetically easy to subdue a corrupted one long enough to reverse them back.

* * *

**I got a little carried away by the Yoyo part. If you guys haven't noticed by now, I REALLY REALLY like good!Kallus. Especially with how utterly _different_ he is from his baseline self.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Read, Review, and ask more questions!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Looks like you guys are getting two chapters today! The last chapter was the Q &amp; A and it has a lot of pertinent information so if you're interested you should totally check it out.**

**Sections that were done by someone else have their username in front and the ones done by me don't have any username. Thanks a lot to numair2304 for doing a ton of really awesome and funny loops!**

**[I OWN NOTHING AND IT SUCKS]**

* * *

**The Adventures of a Time Travelling Padawan Chapter Twenty**

**20.1 **_numair2304_

Ezra allowed his anger at the Inquisitor to power him as he reached with the force to the mind residing in the ravine below. The Inquisitor looked on in disbelief as a small white bird appeared over the lip of the ravine and launched itself at him.

Batting it away with one hand he said, "What a disappointing opponent you are, boy." Only to notice that Ezra had started to move away from the area with speed.

The Cuckoo Swarm descended.

* * *

Ezra reached casually into the ravine with the force, not finding any fun with this for some reason. Usually he could find a way to mess around but for once he was feeling kind of… _bored_ with this scene.

While the giant creature climbed its way up to him he hummed and rubbed his chin. Well, that was an idea…

Five minutes later the Inquisitor had to flee or risk being cuddle crushed by a swarm of suddenly exceedingly friendly creatures.

"Meh, not my best idea." Ezra shrugged. "I'll have to ask Yoyo for some tips."

* * *

_numair2304_

Ezra allowed his anger at the Inquisitor to power him as he reached with the force to the minds residing in the ravine below.

He then smiled and Force yanked the two lighsabers away from the Inquistor while throwing something yellow straight at him. The Inquisitor, sensing through the force that the item was no threat, caught it in his free hand. He identified it as some form of yellow fruit, which he then realized had some form of adhesive on it bonding it to his hand.

"Banana?"

The Inquisitor saw a strange yellow life form standing on the edge of the ravine and a second and third appear. Soon an entire horde were charging at him yelling the same thing over and over.

"Bananabananabananabananabananabananabananabananabananabanana!"

* * *

_numair2304_

Ezra allowed his anger at the Inquisitor to power him as he reached with the force to the mind residing in the ravine below.

He frowned as he realized the mind was definitely not what he was expecting.

The Inquisitor looked on in disbelief as a pink pony suddenly appeared by the boy with what appeared to be some rudimentary cannon.

"It's time for a party!" Yelled the pony as the howitzer fired.

As Ezra ran yelling at Kanan to get to the ship, he glanced back over his shoulder to see the first round of icing and streamers hit the Inquisitor.

'_Next time I'm checking ahead to make sure that it's baseline.'_ He thought.

* * *

_numair2304_

The Inquisitor stared at the Padawan on the edge of the ravine and then something caught his eye. By his foot there was a gold ring. He could feel the darkness surrounding it, calling him, looking at him. Losing interest in his surroundings he dropped his lightsabers and picked up the ring.

"Precious."

The Inquisitor just admired the ring in his hand.

"My precious. Give us back our precious!"

The sentence broke through the clouds filling the Inquisitor's mind and he looked up to see a wiry humanoid launch itself at him.

Kanan and Ezra watched the ensuing struggle.

"The Inquisitor versus Gollum, not something you get to see everyday." said Kanan, observing that while usually the Inquisitor should have been able to send Gollum flying his obsession with the ring was blunting his concentration and forcing him to just physically wrestle with Gollum to hold onto the ring.

"I didn't realize this was a fused loop," Ezra said. "But we better hope that after the fight we find a way to destroy it. I don't want Palpatine to get his hands on it."

He winced as a small scream came from the fighting pair.

"Ooh, finger."

* * *

**20.2**

Kanan Awoke and immediately facepalmed.

"Kanan? What's wrong?" Hera looked at him in worry.

Hurriedly trying to pull his loop memories together Kanan took a step back and rubbed his forehead. "Um… I… just hold on a second, please…" Seeing that he was trying to work something out NonAwake Hera did just that, waiting patiently.

'_Ezra!'_ He groaned across the bond. _'Please provide a well needed distraction right about now…'_ He shoved a mental bundle across to his padawan so he'd know why.

'_Well I could but she'd just stew and want to know later. On the other hand if she's kept extremely busy she might, and this is a very extreme __**might**__, forget about it.'_ There was a pause. _'…Plus I've been having fun betting with LOKI on PreAwakening you and Hera.'_

'_I hate you.'_

'_Now now, hate is not the proper emotion for a jedi…'_

Kanan did the mental equivalent of a slap upside the head. _'Please don't quite baseline deficiencies on me.'_

Ezra snickered. _'I can get Kallus to stage something if you're really that desperate.'_

'_Ezra you've been betting on my PreAwakening love life you know __**very damn well**__ I am that desperate. Tell him I'll get him some blackmail level pictures from his NonAwake self.'_

'_Oooh, he'll like those. Let me check. For now though you're on your own.'_

"Crap." Kanan facepalmed again.

When Hera gave him a quizzical look he nearly facepalmed _again_.

* * *

Several days later Kanan slouched in a chair guiltily.

"I try, honestly I do." He groaned. "But Awake Hera's a lot better at dealing with Awakening into relationships than me."

"Probably because your NonAwake self is harder to deal with than NonAwake Hera." Sabine pointed out, relaxed into a chair herself. "And you are _such_ a _pushover,_ Kanan! You can barely even work up the guts to break up with her if you Awake into the beginning of the relationship. Any later on and you skip planet." She motioned to their surroundings. "Such as now."

Kanan just sunk into his chair more. "Well what about you and Ezra? I didn't see him jumping at the chance to have a vacation loop with you." _'And me.'_ He mentally added. They were usually fine with him chaperoning anyways.

"We had a fight." Sabine waved it off. "I don't remember what it was about, but it was several loops ago. We have this agreement that if we disagree real badly we spend at least five loops each apart. If we feel like we need more we negotiate in a calm and definitely not-involving-eggbombs manner. Usually by the time the five loops is up we forgot what was even the matter and we're missing each other."

Kanan had to push himself up to sitting correctly so he could look at her. "You guys don't really have much drama between you, do you?"

"Drama is good and all but it's way more convenient to just be rational adults about it." Sabine shrugged. "I mean _come on_, who wants to relive soap opera loops?"

Kanan made a face. "I see your point."

"Oh and if you see Ezra next loop tell him I'd like five more loops added on. I'm still aggravated with him for whatever reason."

Kanan snorted. "Sure, I'll tell him that…"

* * *

**20.3 **_numair2304_

_:Spectre-4 to Ghost.:_ An Awake Zeb said over the communicator.

"Go ahead, Spectre-4." An unAwake Kanan replied.

_:Right. Well, we're a couple of minutes out and we've had a bit of a problem.:_

"I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the meilooruns."

Awake Ezra joined in _:Yeah, meilooruns. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them.:_

_:Just cut to the chase, kid.:_ Zeb interjected.

Kanan realized that the sounds in the background sounded like… but it couldn't be.

"Wait! What am I hearing? It sounds like -"

_:Yeah, about that. See, um well. We stole a TIE fighter. Well we actually stole a bunch of them.:_

"You what?" Kanan realized that the noise he could hear through the communicator, he could hear on the edge of his own perception. He got up and ran to the roof access.

_:He's taking it better than I thought.:_

Kanan pushed through the access hatch. He stared open eyed at the twenty TIE fighters flying in formation towards the Ghost.

"So can we keep them?" He heard Ezra say.

* * *

_:Spectre-4 to Ghost.:_

Cautiously, remembering the odd events that seemed to happen at this point, Kanan replied. "Go ahead Spectre-4."

_:Right. Well, we're a couple of minutes out and… well… I don't even know.:_

_:It's not my fault!:_ Ezra yelled.

"Ezra, what did you do?" The looper asked with narrowed eyes.

_:Uh… nothing?:_

Kanan sighed wearily and left to look outside.

"What in the name of..?" He blinked and tilted his head, horror quickly filling his face. "EZRA!"

"I know right!" The Anchor shook his head from the top of the… head. "Who knew the Empire was replacing TIE Fighters with Gunmen this loop?"

"This is somehow Kallus's fault!" Kanan yelled back at him before going inside to warn Hera that the Ghost was suddenly about to become very very outdated in technology. And also to find Ezra's tablet and send Kallus a very angry email.

"So… we _can_ keep it, right?" Ezra asked unsurely.

"I still don't know what the hell 'it' is." An exasperated NonAwake Zeb groaned from the inside of the Gunmen.

* * *

_numair2304_

_:Spectre-4 to Ghost.:_ An Awake Zeb said over the communicator.

"Go ahead, Spectre-4." An unAwake Kanan replied.

_:Right. Well, we're a couple of minutes out and we've had a bit of a problem.:_

"I thought you might. Look, don't worry about the meilooruns."

Awake Ezra joined in. _:Yeah, meilooruns. Uh, we found some. But we lost them. Then we found them again. But we smashed them.:_

_:Just cut to the chase, kid.:_ Zeb interjected.

Kanan realized that the sounds in the background sounded like… but it couldn't be.

"Wait! What am I hearing? It sounds like-"

_:Yeah, about that. See, um well. Well it would be easier for you to see with your own eyes if you head out to the roof.:_

Kanan realized that the Ghost was starting to vibrate slightly. He ran towards the roof access. Kanan stood on the Ghost and stared open eyed at the Star Destroyer hovering overhead.

"So can we keep it?" He heard Ezra say.

* * *

_numair2304_

"Ezra?"

"Yes Kanan?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean I heard from Zeb the jokes you've played with this routine, but I'm Awake this time so it's not going to get a reaction from me."

"I know that you're awake Kanan, so are Zeb and Chopper, but Hera isn't and don't you want her reaction?"

Kanan thought about this while studying the two/twenty tons of meilooruns that had been piled outside the Ghost. He smiled.

"I don't know how you got all of these but you're on. Make sure to take a recording of her expression."

"Already planning on it."

* * *

**20.4**

"Wait… what?" Ezra raised an eyebrow at the looper.

"Yeah… you didn't know?" The vertically challenged blonde raised one back. "He looped in a long time ago."

Ezra rubbed his forehead. "You know, this explains… a lot. You're saying he replaced your brother?"

"Yup. Ya know _now_ it makes sense why he was so comfortable being a suit of armor. And thanks to that algorithm he worked out Al's able to turn into an organic again if he wants to, at the least."

"Not human?" Ezra wondered.

Edward Elric shook his head. "No, Truth took his human body as payment for our… baseline mistake. Thanks to that he isn't 'allowed' to create his own human body or something like that. Truth's a stickler for 'rules'."

"Well what does he turn into if not a human?" Ezra asked politely. "I can't think of any nonhuman sentient creatures in your loop other than homunculi. Then again when I replaced you nobody else was Awake and all my friends were replacing yours. Pretty sure it didn't go baseline."

Ed snorted. "You're telling me _that_ story later. Al's gotten pretty comfortable in his armor since baseline so sometimes he just sticks with it. But otherwise he tries out different things." He snickered. "Should've seen Roy's face when he spent the whole loop as a shapeshifting Charmander." Ezra joined him in snickering.

"Wait…" Ezra blinked. "Technically by the rules of your loop's alchemy it's impossible to take the materials in a suit of armor and turn it into organic material."

"Did I forget to mention he added Looney Tunes logic to it?" Edward smirked. "Sometimes it won't work though and he just stays as the armor the whole loop."

Ezra rubbed his forehead. "Chopper knows _Looney Tunes logic?_ Should've seen that one coming…"

* * *

**20.1**

***numair went nuts with these and it was awesome. I only added one of my own.**

***Sometimes you can't help but feel the teeniest tiniest smidgen of pity for the Inquisitor, but then you remember his jerkness and feel happy.**

**20.2**

***Yay, Kanan's side to Kanera in the loops! Yep, Kanan's a total sucker. **

**20.3**

***Again numair did a ton of awesomeness and I only added one. -w- **

***Kanan is lucky he doesn't have to be Awake through a lot of the stuff his team does.**

**20.4**

***Chopper has many many talents he keeps hidden from the rest of the loopers in order to cause more chaos.**

***This was mentioned in the Q &amp; A chapter but not really elaborated on HOW so I just wanted to play with it.**

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed! Please Read, Review, and ask questions!**


End file.
